


It's Always Been You

by Starlenia



Series: You, and Me. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Alya helps put the pieces together, Alya knows first, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marinette gets a phone call from Chat, Oral Sex, Reveal, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlenia/pseuds/Starlenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alya finds out the secret of our heroes identities before they themselves know? She has a plot to get the two superheroes closer together, and it just might work. </p><p>-In which Alya and Chat Noir make a deal. Visits are had, dates are planned, and games are played until Marinette figures it all out. </p><p>Happy fluffy shit and smut until the very end where I throw you all into a rather exciting sequel~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a LONG time. Seriously its been years. This fandom has sucked me in entirely. I got this idea while sitting on the couch. Comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

 

“I’ll be right back Alya, I just need to go grab something from downstairs.” Marinette said, dashing towards the trapdoor to her room. The dark haired girl was always forgetting things, and Alya swore that it had everything to do with her incredible clumsiness. Somehow the girl was always misplacing, and forgetting random things. Alya might even call it unlucky, but somehow it was almost always serendipitous for Marinette. It was Saturday night, and they had some final work to do on a project for school, a thing that they should have finished a long time ago and not at the random hour of 12:00AM. Too much talking had been done that night. And food. The food was always amazing at Marinette’s house. The other girl was probably going to retrieve something for the project, and hopefully bring up some more snacks on her way. Alya had spent many a night at the Dupain-Cheng household, so being left alone in her best friends room didn’t really phase her. Although, she wasn’t quite sure what the other girl had left behind. Still, the redhead tossed her friend a smile, and took out her cellphone.

“Alright girl, I’ll be right here.” The bluette threw her another apologetic smile, and left the room. Alya sighed and crossed her legs on the floor, flipping through some new comments on her Ladyblog. The newest article that she had posted had been headed by a picture of the red clad super hero facing off against an enemy in the rain, with Chat Noir crouched at her side- cataclysm radiating from his glove- as he waited on her word to pounce. It was a great picture, if Alya did say to herself(and she did). Only one of the first things that she had taken with her newly received birthday camera from her mother. The article was titled: CHAT NOIR. AT HER COMMAND. Alya knew full out that the team was devoted to each other, and were always helping each other figure out ways to win against the newest Akuma… But, the article was mostly a commentary on Chat’s devotion to his Ladybug. It was kind of cute, really.

>> >Do you think he is in love with her?<<< Star93 had asked.

>>>More pictures please!<<< Daemonnn0c requested.

>>>Pictures are looking great! Keep up the good work!<<< N1N0DaB0s5 added. Alya smiled at Nino’s comment. She was seeing a lot of support these days, and it always meant a lot to know that there were people in her life, like Nino, who followed her blog. The blogger was about to respond to a few of the comments when she heard a soft buzzing to her left. Marinette must have left her phone upstairs. She almost ignored her friends phone, when the buzzing went off again. Urgent? Alya glanced over at the phone to see it light up again. There was a name there that she hadn’t meant to see. It wasn’t like she was trying to sneak a peek at who as texting Marinette, it was more like she couldn’t help but recognize the name.

CHAT NOIR: [Awful lonely without you tonight Bugaboo]

CHAT NOIR: [;)]

CHAT NOIR: [Seriously though. This is PAWful.]

CHAT NOIR: [;D]

CHAT NOIR: [Sorry, I know you hate puns.]

The screen faded to black, but it was too late. “What?” Alya hissed to herself, crawling over to the device. She pressed the button at the bottom of the phone, holding it down until the voice locator showed up. Shakily, the redhead said: “Show me the contact info for Chat Noir.” The room went quiet as the cellphone calculated the request. Alya listened carefully for the sound of Marinette.

“This is the contact information that I found for ‘Chat Noir’.” The electronic voice buzzed back. Alya ripped out her phone, unable to stop herself. Hastily, she began to put the number into her phone. Nearly halfway in, the phone suggested that she was dialing the phone number for “Adrien Agreste” Confused, she double checked the number. What? She finished typing until the phone was confident that she was going to call Adrien. Marinette’s phone buzzed again.

CHAT NOIR: [Are you really not coming out tonight?]

Alya just stared at the messages, and then at her phone. Did Marinette have something going on with Adrien? Was that something like. Kinky? She was definitely going to drill Marinette on this later. There was no way that she was hiding something like that from her best friend. And… How had Nino not told her? Alya almost put down her friends phone when suddenly it buzzed to life again. This time, a phone call.

_Holy shit_

Alya meant to swipe to decline the call, but had somehow turned the phone around in her hand. The phone lit up green. Brown eyes widened. What had she done? She had answered the phone.

“Ladybug?” The voice coming through was clearly Adrien, but also horribly familiar as it called out the name to the open room. Alya felt the color drain from her face as the realization came crashing down on her. Chat Noir. Chat Noir with the blond hair that swept out past his ears, and the bright green eyes. Chat Noir with the lean body and growing height. Chat Noir with the smile of a model, and flawless skin. Chat Noir was Adrien. Adrien _was_ Chat Noir. The phone slipped from her grasp, gently thudding against the floor. “My lady?” Adr- _Chat’s_ voice rang out mutedly. Alya stared at the device, processing his words, processing the pictures that flew through her mind. She quickly hung up the phone, and threw it with a pile of books on Marinette’s desk, pulling out her own phone and going through her blog posts.

Blue-black hair, pulled into pigtails. Mid-length. Bright blue eyes. Same smile, just a little more confident. She’d always wondered how Marinette stayed so thin and muscular. They had the same voice! How had she never realized that. How? Alya’s heart pounded in her chest, and the phone began to buzz again. Marinette was being called again. Ladybug was getting a phone call from Chat Noir. The trapdoor opened, and Marinette’s head poked up from it.

_Regain your cool Alya_

The tan skinned girl reminded herself. She composed herself. “Hey girl. I hope you brought snacks! Also, your phone is ringing.” The phone buzzed again, beginning its next series of vibrations.

“Oh!” Marinette said cooly. “Sorry about that.” She quickly came up the stairs, and went towards the noise, dropping a paper bag of sweets on Alya’s lap. Alya stared at the bag, listening to her friend sigh as she tapped her fingers against the screen of her phone.

_Does she know?_

Ladybug always did her best to make sure that her civilian identity was never revealed. She wouldn’t.

_Does Adrien know?_ _  
_ The two were still as awkward as ever in school. Despite having had a few years to get that out of their systems. Apparently Marinette didn’t have his phone number. Also, why would he have called looking for Ladybug if he knew.

_They don’t know._

Oh God. What was she going to do?


	2. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat is bored and Alya has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update a new chapter every night. Please let me know what you think of the chapters!

Ladybug had picked possibly the worst night to not be able to show up to patrol. It wasn’t that anything horrible was going on in Paris- in fact everything was perfectly fine in Paris.  _ As usual _ . But Adrien had had a particularly hard day, and he had gotten too used to his nightly talks with Ladybug to help him calm down. So far it had been two hours of him bounding through Paris, trying to occupy himself until it was time to go home. At the moment, Chat had resigned himself to pacing along the metal framing of the eiffel tower. Apparently Ladybug had had something that she needed to do, and had no way of getting out of it. It was alright. He couldn’t expect to see her every night. He wasn’t bitter in the least about it. 

Chat sighed loudly, and pulled his phone up to his face again. Ladybug just could not be bothered to talk to him tonight. He was sure that she had picked up the phone, but she had never said a word and had hung up on him. Probably an accident picking it up. Obviously she was busy. He was probably being really annoying with all of the texts when he fully knew that she was specifically busy tonight. Texting her multiple times in a row absolutely wasn’t a good way to get her to pay attention to him. And  _ god _ , after that pun? Chat groaned. There was no way that she was texting him back. 

Suddenly, his phone lit up. 

[Can’t talk Chat. Please stop calling. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.]

Adrien felt his heart sink. Great. With two more hours left on patrol he now was sure that Ladybug was upset with him, and that made everything so much worse. He wasn’t trying to be a bother. He was just really looking for someone to talk to, and really looking forward to Ladybug being that person. He knew that she didn’t like talking about their civilian lives, so he always tried to keep what he was talking about as vague as possible. So, tonight he would have told her that he might be kept from finishing his final year at the school he is in. Tonight he would have told her how not okay he was with that happening, because he’d really enjoyed going to school over the past few years and he had a lot of friends there. She would have given him advice. He’d complain to her about wishing that he could just have a normal life, and she would laugh at him. She’d say that he couldn’t have a normal life because of the miraculous, and he’d say that he’d never give up that part of his life. Tonight, Ladybug would have made everything alright with the very way that she breathed in the night air. Adrien could have gone home feeling content, and stronger. 

The blond sat down on the cool metal below him, and stared at his phone. Two more hours. He flicked his fingers over the glass, opening up the internet browser and going onto the Ladyblog App. Yes, Nino had created an App for Alya’s blog. It was actually doing really well. Alya’s entire blog was actually doing really well recently. What more perfect way to spend his night wishing that Ladybug was near than reading about her on his friends blog? He was crazy, he knew that. _ Crazy in love. _ Plagg’s voice rang through his head. Adrien could only sigh. He’d been in love with Ladybug for three years. Three, desperate years. And everytime he tried to convince himself to fall out of love with her, he found a million more reasons to fall in love with her even further. His eyes skimmed over the most recent posting on the blog, reading about his dedication to Ladybug through the eyes of Alya. It was sickeningly clear to other people. Honestly, he was tempted to write a comment. He wouldn’t though. 

Chat wasted an hour on his phone before deciding to get up and stretch his legs. It was 1:00 in the morning, and it wouldn’t hurt to start passing by the bars, right? Right. Adrien stood up and stretched his arms up with a loud yawn. Then, he jumped. The black shape of his body skyrocketed down from the Eiffel Tower. He loved freefalling like this. Ladybug would always give him trouble about it, but he really enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing over his face and through his hair. His mask helped him be able to keep his eyes open as he descended, so he could see the world rushing past him. It was a thrill. Waiting until he was almost at the bottom, and then using his staff to stop himself was thrilling. The weapon was magical. He felt no shock from it hitting the ground, and the ground withstood no damage from the metal. He sprung away from the ground, launching himself once again into the air, and towards the streets of the city. At least it was a nice night.

******

Chat zipped past the bars and the streets of the clubs. It was a quiet Saturday night for how nice it was out that evening. The streets were calm, and the people seemed mostly peaceful with each other. Chat didn’t really expect to have been breaking up any fights, but he was still a little shocked at the lack of people on the streets. It must be a quiet night for everyone. 

With a sigh, Chat launched himself through another street. He recognized the street that he was on. The Dupain-Cheng household was on this street. And there it was, with the lights still on. Adrien felt something stir in his chest. Maybe Marinette was awake. There was somebody on the deck, he might as well go over. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to talk too much about what was bothering him. Marinette did go to his school after all, and she was smart. She might be able to put the pieces together. After so many years, Chat sometimes fantasized about being able to tell someone. Marinette would be a good person to tell. Sometimes it was really difficult to keep such a big secret.  _ Stop that. _ Adrien thought to himself. There was no way he could tell anyone who he was. That would be too risky. Others were safer knowing that he was--

“Adrien!” Chat almost fumbled. What? The blond caught himself and looked wildly at the roof of Marinette’s house, to the source of the noise. It sounded familiar, did-- Chat got closer to the body and the face came into focus. He felt himself blanch. There, calling out his name and waving him over, was Alya. He almost didn’t know what to do. He almost wanted to turn tail and run. Alya was staring at him as Chat Noir and calling out his actual name. The whole scene was crazy. Chat landed clumsily on the railing of the roof. 

“Alya.” 

“Agreste.” Her brown eyes locked onto his. She looked determined to talk to him. All he could do is stare at her and wonder how she knew. When had she figured it out? How long had she known? Why was she at Marinette’s house and confronting him at 1:30 in the morning, as he was standing in front of her as Chat Noir? Adrien swallowed. 

“H-How?” He asked, finding his mouth to be incredibly dry as he voiced the question. 

“I have my ways.” Alya said with a swing of her hips. “Don’t worry about it. I just need to ask you, kinda to just make sure--” She bit her lip. Ever confident Alya looked almost distressed as she tried to think of how to pose her question. “Do you know who Ladybug is? Outside of the mask?” Adrien felt his jaw drop. Did she assume that he did? Her searching eyes made him think that she was just seriously asking him the question. She wanted to know if he knew who Ladybug was. He felt butterflies stir in his stomach. Did she know?

“No…” He admitted. Alya raised an eyebrow and then threw back her head with a sigh. He couldn’t read what was going on inside of her mind at that moment, but the red haired girl shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. Was she disappointed? She seemed disappointed that he didn’t know who Ladybug was. It just wasn’t a thing that him and Ladybug ever talked about. It was actually something that she was very adamant on keeping a secret about herself. Adrien would have told her years ago, happily, who he was. He would have loved to know her outside of her mask. Maybe they could have….

“Boy, I somehow knew that neither of you know.” She said, the tones in her voice giving away her apparent annoyance. She snapped her head back down to look at him once again. Green eyes widened. So she knew who Ladybug was. 

“Y-you know?” He asked. Chats heart began to race. Maybe Alya would tell him. He was torn. He wanted Ladybug to tell him herself. If Alya wanted to tell him, should he stop her? He really wanted to know. What would happen if they defeated Hawkmoth and they just parted ways without ever saying anything? He was pretty sure his heart would break. He didn’t know about his partner, but the thought of not seeing her anymore was maybe one of his worst nightmares. He could handle everything else, but that? He couldn’t handle that. 

“Duh.” Alya said, giving him an amused look. Of course she knew. She was the most devoted person to their duo that he knew.  _ Shiiitttt  _ she knew!

“Alya you can’t--” He started. 

“Oh my god. I’m not going to expose you guys. That was so three years ago.” She rolled her eyes at him. “But I do have a few more questions for you as Adrien, while I have you here.” This couldn’t be good. Was he supposed to be covering something for Nino? Had Nino said anything about a secret that he’s hiding? Chat had way too many questions bopping around in his head. “Do you have time?” Alya asked. 

“Yes.” He couldn’t just walk away. 

“Good.” Alya looked pleased with herself and moved to go sit down on the chairs behind her. She patted the seat next to her, a hint that she wanted him to sit down. Nervously, Adrien sat down on the second chair, casting her a  worried look. Alya moved closer to him. “What do you think of Marinette?” She asked, catching him off guard. 

“Marinette?” He blinked. 

“Short. Blue black hair. Stunning blue eyes.” She pretended to swoon. “Lives in this house. In the same class as you. Marinette.” She spelled it out for him. 

“Yes, I know who she is.” He said, annoyed that she thought he didn’t. He knew everyone at the school. Especially the people in his class. 

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Really.” Adrien crossed his arms and frowned at Alya. The other girl laughed a little bit and held up her hands. 

“Okay, I believe you. So.” She paused. “Why don’t you talk to her?” 

“I don’t talk to her?”

“Not really.” Alya shrugged. It was true. Him and Marinette barely spoke to each other. It never seemed like Marinette really wanted to talk to him, and she always looked incredibly uncomfortable around him. So he never really did talk to her, no. 

“Why?” It seemed like it was Alyas turn to feel a little caught off guard. 

“Well…” She debated something internally for a moment, emotions flickering across her face. Adrien tried to think of what she wanted to say in the awkward space that hung between them. “She’s been in love with you for maybe four years now.” She finally answered. _ Excuse me, what?  _ Adrien’s eyes almost popped out of his head. That was certainly not what he expected her to say. “I don’t think she’s ever going to get the guts to tell you, but I was thinking that maybe we can work something out.” Her grin turned catlike. “You and I.” That didn’t sound good. Alya had something up her sleeve. Adrien had known her for far too long now. He knew that he was about to strike a deal with her, and however he felt about it- It was going to go her way. 

“And that is?” He asked. 

“I’ll tell you who Ladybug is.” She ransomed. “If you pay some attention to Marinette.” Adrien almost spoke when Alya held up her finger to stop him. “And by that I mean; just talk to her Adrien. Maybe go on a date with her? Either give her closure, or give her hope. After all, you’ve been pining over Ladybug for how long now? You might as well as give another person a chance.” Alya had a point. He really had been trying so hard to get Ladybug to return his affections. Knowing that she never may had always made him feel a little sad. Also--

“You’ll tell me who Ladybug is?” The blond felt his heart speed up. 

“Yes.”

All he had to do was get to know Marinette.  _ How hard can that be? _

“Then yes.” 


	3. Not Such a Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien frets over his choices. Chat talks to Ladybug. It's an odd night.

 

“Oh Plagg, what did I do?” Adrien groaned, throwing his head back. He hadn’t been able to sleep since crawling in through the window of his room. He’d been replaying the events of the night over and over in his head, reviewing the facts. Alya knew. Alya offered to tell him who Ladybug was. He had agreed to her circumstances. And those circumstances were to pay more attention to Marinette. He felt horrible for a lot of reasons about all of those things. First, he felt bad about someone else telling him who Ladybug was. He was desperate. Was he really that desperate? Second, he felt bad about his future attempts to talk to Marinette all being categorized under a “deal” that he had struck. He felt horrible knowing that Marinette was in  _ love _ with him. More than all of that, he was really… ashamed? That he was going to have to know that his motivation for talking to Marinette had been over a deal. That never ended up well in the movies or TV shows. Never.

“You dug your own grave there buddy.” Plagg said, shoving cheese into his mouth. Adrien let out a small whimper, running his fingers through his hair. He should have known that the Kwami was going to be no help in figuring out his dilemma. This was a huge problem. Was it a huge problem? Or was it a less big problem?  _ UGHHHH _ . Plagg looked up at him with distaste. “Why don’t you just go to bed, and deal with it tomorrow?” He was right. Adrien looked over at his clock. 3:45. Thank goodness he didn’t have school tomorrow. He could think more about it then. 

“Okay.” 

******

Adrien almost picked up his phone and called Alya to tell her that he didn’t want to play along with the deal. That he would just talk to Marinette on his own. He almost called to say that five times before the alarm on his phone told him that it was time to go to patrol. He’d completely let the day waste away, worrying himself over the issue. As a result of his anxiety, he hadn’t eaten very much. Which was not a good thing to do when you were going to be jumping around on the roofs of buildings until two in the morning. _ Oh god _ , he had to see Ladybug. Adrien almost had a panic attack about that detail. He didn’t quite know how he was going to act like everything was fine in front of his perceptive friend. 

“What’s wrong?” She’d ask. 

“Oh just that a girl I go to school with knows our civilian identities and promised to tell me who you are if I agreed to talk to her best friend who is apparently in love with me, and I don’t want to talk to her under those circumstances because I genuinely think that she’s a cool person and I should be talking to her more anyways, and I really regret taking the deal, and I don’t know what to do.” He’d say casually. He could say that right? Wrong. The blond threw himself onto his bed. Things were just getting better and better for him, weren’t they? Everything was going his way lately.  _ What good luck.  _ Adrien glared over at Plagg, who was looking at him with bored green eyes. 

“You’re overreacting.” The cat said. 

“I’m not!” Adrien sat up, pulling a pillow up to his chest. 

“Yes you are.” Plagg sighed and zipped over onto the bed, floating at level with Adrien’s face. “Are we going?” He asked. Of course they were going. Patrol was a nightly duty of the superhero duo. He wasn’t going to miss it because he was having a personal crisis. He would hate to miss it anyways. He always enjoyed his evenings with Ladybug. With a resigned sigh, Adrien put his pillow back, and climbed off of the bed. 

“Well, let’s do this.”

“That’s my boy.” 

“Plagg, claws out!” The black shape melded into his ring, and soon in a flash of green, Adrien was Chat Noir. “Fingers crossed.” He breathed as he crossed to his window, opened it, and jumped out. 

The night air was crisp with the scents of the coming Autumn. While it was never Adrien’s favorite season, he could appreciate the way that the night air changed. The night life changed as well, gradually becoming less and less playful. The people of the streets seemed to settle into their own homes with more ease in the fall and winter. It was still a time when people were happy, but they didn’t have the urge to party wildly like they did in the summer time. Adrien was grateful for that at least. Akuma attacks were becoming less frequent as the years went by. They also became more powerful, the less attacks there were. It was almost as if Hawkmoth was being careful as the years went by. He’d been pretty confident the first year, and even the second year that he menaced the city. Now, he was more calculated and careful. 

Chat flew along the streets until he reached the base of the Eiffel Tower. He stopped just below it, standing and staring up it’s length. He never failed to find it beautiful every time that he looked at it. He’d spent nearly every night up there for the past three- four years. He’d spent those past years sitting up there and talking to the woman he loved, falling more and more in love with her each day. Laughter, anger, tears… They’d been through a whirlwind of things up within the metal structure. However their lives went, they were always there for eachother. 

_ Maybe this won’t be so bad.  _

Chat tried to reason with himself. But there was no way that anything would go well if Ladybug was already mad at him for being so late. With a deep breath, Adrien flew himself up to the top of the tower. The trip allowed him maybe another moment to panic before he saw her, red suit clinging to her well formed body and long legs crossed. Ladybug was amazingly beautiful. Tonight she looked lost in thought as he arrived, gazing past the city and into something that he couldn’t see. Her deep blue eyes searched the sky, and her lips were parted slightly. Her pale skin was reddened at her cheeks, telling tale of her recent flight to the tower. She probably hadn’t been waiting for too long, but her breaths were even and steady. He’d never seen her really break a sweat in battle. She was extremely graceful and well coordinated, and Chat could have stayed there all night watching her if she didn’t notice him. 

“Chat.” She said with a frown, turning to him. “How long have you been there?” Her confident voice cut through the night air, reminding him that he had to put on his own persona. With ease, he slipped into a more comfortable stance and walked towards her. 

“Not long my lady.” He said with a wink. “Just long enough for you to pine over how much you missed me.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at him, making his heart speed up just a little bit. Was this how Marinette felt when she was in front of him? Chat faltered. Where did that thought come from? He shook it off, casting a playful smile at his partner. 

“I had work to do last night. Sorry.” Ladybug said, looking back out into the city. “Why did you call and text so much?” The question was a gently invitation for him to feel free to talk with her about whatever he needed to talk about now. Chat sat down beside her, chewing his lip. He had nearly forgotten the events of the daytime yesterday. His conversation with his father… 

“Don’t get mad at me for talking about civilian stuff?” He asked softly.

“You know that it’s okay, as long as you keep it vague.” Ladybug looked at him, cerulean eyes threatening to reach into his soul. He knew that it was a silly question, but he didn’t want her to bad at him. His moment of silence must have showed his emotions play over his face, because the girl beside him frowned at him. She looked more concerned than she had a moment ago. He was probably acting strange. He was never this quiet around her. It was hard to act like Chat tonight. 

“Don’t worry about me.” He said quickly. “I just have a lot of things going on in my head right now.” The blond chewed at the inside of his cheek, and decided to look off in the direction he had seen his lady watching when he first saw her. A silence hung between him as she waited for him to keep talking. Adrien opened his mouth and then shut it, only to open it again. “My father wants to take me out of school.” He said at last. “It’s my last year.” Why was this so difficult? “I don’t want to leave.” There. Short and sweet. Just like she had requested. Ladybug let another moment pass. 

“And?” She asked. 

Chat turned to her, green eyes a little wide. He knew that she would see through him like that. He knew that she would be able to tell exactly how many things were wrong with him and when he was done talking about the things that he wanted to talk about. He could always tell her that that was all that he wanted to talk about for now. He knew that he should tell her that. Instead, he just clenched his jaw and shook his head. The air was quiet again, a new tenseness to it. 

Ladybug sighed and kicked her legs a little. “Well, I assume that you’ve told your father that you would like to stay in the school?” She asked finally. 

“Of course.” Chat replied. 

“What did he say?” 

“That I had no choice.” His father ruled him. Ladybug seemed to understand that, but there was a new level of concern that danced across her delicate features. She pursed her lips for a moment, and then said lowly:

“You’re safe, at home, right?” The question caught him off guard. Chat’s elbows gave out, and he almost fell backwards a little bit. He looked at her with wide eyes. Was she thinking that his father might beat him?  _ Oh god, that’s what she’s thinking.  _

“Ladybug no,” He started. Her eyes widened. “No, I mean yes. Fuck. Sorry.” He ran his hands down his face. “My father is… He’s not violent. He’s just… possessive of my.. Career.”  _ Lame Adrien. Lame _ . He was totally no good at talking about these things while keeping things vague. Fathers were often intense about careers. He was safe. Ladybugs face cleared a little of the confusion that had been there moments before and she nodded as if she understood. 

“Is it your career that is making you need to leave your final year of school?” She asked. 

“No.” Adrien shook his head. “I don’t  _ have _ to do anything, really. It’s just that he has something lined up for me in America and thinks that it’s a good chance.” Ladybug chewed at her lower lip, her expression thoughtful. 

“It can’t wait?” She asked. 

“No. But it’s not like another chance isn’t going to open itself up to me.” The whole situation was annoying to him. Some American producer liked his face and wanted Adrien to be in one of his movies. It was a lower budget movie, so Adrien didn’t even know why his father thought that it would be such a good idea for him to travel all the way there for it. If a Marvel movie was calling for him to be a super hero, he would see the urgency. But, it was just some stupid romance flick that was more than likely to get passed up in the first few months of it being in theaters. He wasn’t even sure if it would go to theaters. Adrien sighed. He didn’t do much acting anyways. 

“Did you tell him that?” Ladybug asked, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

“Sure,” He frowned. “Sometimes I think he just doesn’t want to deal with having me around.” Adrien’s eyes widened at the same time as his friends did. He hadn’t meant to say that, but there it was- It had come out. A thought that he’d been suppressing all this time. Chat felt the harsh prickle of tears at the corners of his eyes, the static feeling starting in his nose. He took a deep breath in, refusing to cry. He didn’t want to cry tonight. This was bad. He’d been so good about crying all these years. Somehow, Ladybug had drawn something out of him that he’d been suppressing for a very long time. They hadn’t even been talking long.

“Oh Chat…” 

He didn’t look over at his silent friend. He didn’t want to see the pity on her face. He could feel it in her voice already. He could feel her body, tense and unsure, beside him. The air suddenly took on a terrible taste. He hated the night already. It hadn’t even begun and he already hated the night. He felt Ladybug shift. 

“Please don’t.” He said cooly, standing up. “Let’s go patrol the tow Bugaboo. That was what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. It happened yesterday. I’ll work it out. It’s fine.” He threw on a smile and held out a hand to her. “M’kay?” 

Ladybug looked conflicted, but took his hand. 

“Okay Chat. But promise that you know that you can always talk to me when you need to. I won’t judge. I just…” Chat stopped her, pulling her up and close to him. 

“I’ll be fine, my lady.” He said, placing a soft kiss on her nose. 

Ladybugs face reddened, but she didn’t pull away from him. When had she become so very beautiful? Adrien tightened his grip on her waist with his other hand before letting go and pulling out his staff once more. 

“Let’s patrol.” He said, launching himself off of the tower.

Just the way that she hated.  

“CHAT!” Ladybug yelled at last.

He could only laugh at her frustrated tone. 

Maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad of a night after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed the name of the story. I thought this name fits better than "It Needs To Happen Now". Gear up guys, this fanfic is finally going places. Finished this chapter with 10 minutes to spare!


	4. Love Bug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to school. The day begins.

Adrien had probably never been as nervous to get to his school as he was when Monday came. The model had always done his best to remain calm, but now that everything was all up in the air he could not for the life of him find that ability inside of himself anymore. He was a nervous wreck, once again. He was lucky that all of his clothing was laid out for him in the mornings, because he was pretty sure that he would have walked out of his room with wrinkles in every last article of clothing.. As it was, his hair was a mess. He’d barely even attempted to fix it after the wind had messed it up the night prior. When he looked in the mirror he could tell that he still looked as if he was flying through the streets of Paris on his staff. People would be able to tell that he wasn’t his normal self. He could pass that off though as being stressed out about the presentation that him and Nino had been working on. 

Senior year was a blast so far. The project had not been all that easy to do, but he’d made sure that he got it out of the way as quickly as possible. The project was to create a board game that explained different systems of the body. Him and Nino had taken turns with it. Thankfully, it was a pretty fun project to do; albeit a little childish. Whatever worked though when it came to Biology. He had to admit that it was a good way to memorize things better. He certainly knew the ins and outs of the Respiratory system now. He had to admit, the game that him and his friend had made was really good. Or at least, he was feeling good about it. That was all that mattered. 

Every step towards the classroom was difficult. The weight of Adrien’s task on his shoulders. It was too late to back out now. Besides, he would make it clear that he was talking to Marinette of his own accord. The butterflies in his stomach grew more intense the closer he got to his homeroom. The room where he would make a point to talk to Marinette in exchange for information on the love of his life. God, she  _ loved _ him! Adrien groaned. 

_ Calm down. _

That was what he kept telling himself. 

_ She’s just a girl. _

He talked to girls all the time. He talked to girls who had crushes on him all the time. He’d never thought about it this much before though. He could talk to Marinette. Marinette was a cool person. She was a cool and good person, and he felt dirty about it. 

Nino had already arrived with the project by the time that Adrien walked into the classroom. 

“Hey man!” The dark haired man waved at him, grinning and holding up their project. He’d done work on it over the weekend. That made Adrien frown, but he knew that it was just Nino wanting to make sure that everything was perfect. He’d made a box for the game, with really interesting designs- crafted with spraypaint. Adrien almost smiled at the detail, but his eyes were drawn to the seat where Alya and Marinette sat each day. His heart skipped a beat as he registered Alya sitting in her seat, smiling devilishly at him. Her amber eyes glowed as she watched him, and when he made eye contact with her she made a little wave with her fingers. The blond swallowed, glancing at the seat beside her. 

_ No Marinette. _

The bluette was late. Was she late? Was she sick? Was she just in the bathroom? Where was she? Adrien didn’t have much time to worry about it because as she rounded the corner to his own desk, Marinette skidded to a halt inside of the classroom with a bundle of blue fabric in her arms. 

“Safe!” She breathed, looking up at the clock. 

Adrien’s heart almost stopped in that moment. Marinette’s hair was down on one side, and she was breathing heavily. Her chest rose up and down, as she grinned up at the clock on the wall. Her bright blue eyes were glistening with triumph, accented beautifully by the red in her face, and her overshirt hanging slightly off of one shoulder. Adrien had never noticed that she had grown up before. Alya was right. But, in that moment, he was suddenly very aware of Marinette. He was aware of her curves and her full lips. He was was aware of her long and dark eyelashes, and the way that her hair fell around her face to accent her features. Was this when he was supposed to say good morning? He couldn’t do anything but stare at her until Nino grabbed his jacket. 

“Are you okay man?” His friend asked, giving him a playfully concerned look. 

_ I’m still standing _ Adrien noted, feeling his face begin to grow hot. He opened his mouth, and then sat down. Nino kept staring at him, his smile growing wider. Finally, he laughed. 

“Dude, you look like you’ve been bitten by the  _ love bug _ .” 

“Nino!” Adrien hissed. His friend only winked at him as Marinette  climbed the steps to her seat. He watched her wide wide eyes for a moment, searching for words. 

“Good morning.” He said before him, her face red as she quickly looked away from him. 

“‘Morning.” He responded. His heart was pounding. Alya looked back at him and smirked as if to say ‘ _Gotcha_.’ She knew that she had been right about him not even really noticing Marinette. He’d tried to make friends with her in their first year of school together, and he’d been out of her class the second and third year. She had trouble talking to him, so he never really pursued making a point to talk to her. Now, suddenly, he was hyper aware of her. 

The blond watched as Marinette presented the blue fabric to Alya, who squealed with delight at it. It must have been their project. Adrien was actually kind of excited to see what they had made. He knew that Marinette was extremely talented and creative, so he was sure that it was going to be one of the best projects on the floor. The girls almost opened the fabric when the teacher walked into the room, and Marinette placed it down carefully on the desk. 

“Alright groups!” The professor said with a smile. “I’m going to take attendance, and then we will go down to the auditorium to set up the games! I hope to be impressed.” Mrs. Moreau went to her desk and picked up her tablet, swiping the machine on and then opening a program. The class chattered as they waited for their names to be called. Finally, the attendance taking began and the class was on their feet in no time. Adrien grinned at Nino as they left the classroom. He felt confident about his game.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late and so short. I was surprise called into work tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to post a bigger chapter for tomorrow night. In the meantime, please let me know what you think of the chapters! I really do appreciate every comment. You guys keep me motivated! Let me know what bodily system you think Marinette and Alya should have or something like that. :) Next chapter is from Marinette's POV!


	5. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games begin, Alya's included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry this is so late. I got my wisdom teeth out and have been feeling completely miserable. Then, when I was better, it was suddenly full on work and I had to rehearse my Shakespeare company in between. I can't promise a chapter every night anymore, but I DO promise not to drop the fic. I'll be updating as regularly as I can for it. I'm going to aim for at LEAST once a week. This chapter and the next one have been the most difficult for me because I sort've just jumped into the whole game thing and had no clue what I wanted to do with it. It'll be smoother sailing after the next chapter, I'm sure. Which is coming like. Soon. Really soon. I just wanted to post this chapter so that you guys didn't have to wait for me to write any more. This seemed like a decent amount of writing. So sorry guys! Please keep commenting for me! It really helps keep me motivated. And if you have any suggestions, again, I love to listen to your ideas and maybe even play with them!

Alya had been acting suspicious lately. Not that Marinette was going to call her out on it. She was sure that she did plenty of things that- _ thank goodness _ \- her friend never questioned. Still, it was clear that there was something going on with Alya. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what the red haired girl was hiding from her, and if she would tell her. Either way, Alya giggled to herself on their way out of the room. The bluette tossed her friend a questioning look, but Alya just shrugged her off with a smile. With a sigh, Marinette readjusted the bundle of fabric in her arms and looked forward. She was a little worried about what people would think of the project. It certainly wasn’t a typical board game. It wasn’t a board game at all really. Mostly in the sense that it wasn’t on a board. It was basically a blue blanket with a bunch of plush reproductive parts in it. It was actually a little embarrassing, but Alya had most of the hand in the decision of the theme of the game. Marinette had just wanted to do something that would stand out. She had certainly succeeded in having that. 

When they were all on the floor, the teacher set them up in different spots and told them to set out their games. Of course, almost as soon as their game was ready and set out the entire class buzzed around it for a moment. The game was sure to be a hit. Marinette chewed at her lip, and organized all of the plushies that she had created on the blanket. She felt sillier and sillier about the whole thing with each passing moment. Anxiety was taking over, and it made it 100% worse when she looked up and saw Adrien smiling at her. _ Fuck, fuck, shit.  _ She thought. Why was he watching her? This was horrible. 

“You okay girl?” Alya asked, kneeling down next to Marinette. The bluette groaned and hung her head. 

“I’m just nervous is all.” She said, toying with one of the plushies that she had made. 

“I get that!” Her friend responded, grinning. “But don’t worry! We’re sure to have the best presentation!” She winked. 

“Yeah…” Marinette finished placing everything in the right place and stood up, casting one more glance towards Adrien. He was talking to Nino, a confused look on his face. She wondered briefly what the two of them were talking about, but cast it aside. She thought she was done with her childhood crush on Adrien Agreste. She wanted to be done with her stupid crush on Adrien Agreste. It would be nice to be able to set her sights on someone who might be more attainable for her. She’d barely talked to Adrien in the past two years.  _ How _ could she still be so infatuated with him? 

“Alright students” Mrs. Moreau said, walking to the center of the room. “One of you is going to be staying at the game for half of the presentation on helping the other students on the rules of your game. The other group member will be free to play the game. Halfway through you will switch places and the other group member will get to play. Okay?” The professor smiled, folding her hands against her stomach. The class responded, and a timer was started for the first round to begin. Marinette looked over to Alya to discuss who would go first, but her friend was already moving away from the table. 

“I’m going to go first, okay?” She said with a smile. “Nino has been talking at me  _ all _ week about how I need to see his project. He’s really proud of it, so I really want to bop over there.” She made a face. “Is that okay? He’d just been texting me all we--”

“I get it Alya.” Marinette said, a nervous smile on her face. 

“You’re going to do fine girl, you know how to play the game! Just show everyone else how it’s done.” Alya winked. Marinette groaned, hoping that Adrien would stay behind as well so that she didn’t have to explain her game to him- or even look at him while he played it for that matter. 

Sure enough, when Alya made her way over to the table that had been set up for Nino and Adrien’s game, Alya took Nino’s arm and pulled him to the front of the table. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh to herself about the nature of her friend. Alya was an interesting personality, and Marinette was glad that she had someone like her in her life. The way that she bubbled around the board game and clapped Nino on the back as she admired the box was actually just extremely adorable. The two of them had been dating for years now, and somehow they just seemed to be the perfect match. 

Maybe that was what was up with Alya. Maybe her and Nino had something going on that she didn’t know about. Maybe Marinette didn’t want to know what it was after all. Of course, Alya usually made sure to tell her all about her sexual exploits with the man wheither she wanted to know or not... If she was keeping it to herself, maybe it was something more intense than she wanted to express. Would she do that? Maybe they’d gotten into some sort of BDSM play. Marinette could imagine Alya being into that sort of thing. She had to admit that the idea even sounded a little appealing to herself. 

Would she do the tying up? Or would she want to be tied up? She did have a magical yoyo when she was Ladybug…. For a hot second she imagined Chat tied up against the Eiffel Tower. 

_ Holy shit. Not the time to be thinking about that Marinette _ . 

She shook off the image with a shiver. Had she really just imagined that? Oh god, what was she thinking? It was time to start focusing on her project and the groups lining up to look at it. 

“Hi there!” She said happily. “Would you like to play?”

**********

So, Marinette stayed at the game while Alya roped Nino into playing every single board game in the room with her. Everyone who played the game left with big smiles on their faces and said that the game really helped them understand the reproductive system much better. Marinette was thankful that Cloe wasn’t in her class this year, because the annoying blond probably would have caused a huge fuss about the game. Not that Chloe was as bad as she was back at the beginning of their highschool years, but she still had it out for Marinette. Which was funny, because the girl had a hand in created many parties thrown in honor of Ladybug. Well, you win some you lose some. Chloe would probably always hate her as Marinette. 

When it was time for the partners to switch, Marinette didn’t know what game she wanted to go check out first. She had only just looked around the room when suddenly there was a person beside her. 

“Wanna team up?” A familiar voice asked. For a moment Marinette thought that she was hearing things, but when she turned to face the voice… The world felt as if it moved in slow motion. She had turned, just barely, to see that the body beside her held the stunning… Tall… Blond…  _ Wow… _ form of Adrien Agreste. 

Her heart felt like it sputtered to a stop, looking at him. She really did still have a crush on him after all these years. She came to a painful realization that she might just always have a crush on the beautiful man before her. Even if he never returned her feelings... Even if she found someone else… She would probably always have some sort of crushlike feeling on him. Because, damnit, every time she saw him- or talked to him- she always found herself falling right back into it. Every time, she’d tried desperately to push away the feelings.

They never left her alone. 

She wanted to ignore the dry mouth, and the uneven heartbeats, and the fever that overtook her every time that he even so much as looked her way. She had tried for years to ignore the feelings. She had tried to date other guys, but always found that her relationships never worked out. She was never able to fall completely for someone, and it made her feel so bad that she always ended up breaking up with the guys that she dated. 

She had it bad for Adrien Agreste, and there seemed to be no way out of it. 

She had even considered giving into Chat Noir’s advances towards her…

Chat…

The thought of her partner made her remember the previous night, and how sad he had looked. She remembered the look on his face when he had talked to her last night about his father. He’d really opened up to her. Then, almost as quickly as he had shown that vulnerablility… He went right back to his usual self. He had even given her a small kiss on her nose. Marinette huffed. 

“Umm… Marinette?” Adrien asked, waving a hand in front of her face. 

_ Ohmygod _

“What? Sorry! I was totally spacing out-- H-hi!” She turned stiffly to face the blond. 

_ Great job Marinette. You’re just as awkward as ever.  _

Two years of not being in the same class had done basically nothing. 

Still, the blond was smiling at her. 

It was official.

Adrien was the sweetest and most tolerant individual on the planet. He was even looking at her like he didn’t mind how very awkward she was, and always had been, in his presence. Somehow he was just… Perfect. 

“That’s okay.” He said sweetly, then with a slight tilt of his head asked her once more if she would like to be his partner in playing a few games. Marinette simply nodded at this. Of course she wanted to be his partner and play a few games with him. In fact, it was actually probably a great way to get him to stay away from her own games. But… There was the whole issue of her not being great at talking around him  _ still.  _ She hoped that the whole thing could go even moderately okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! The next one is coming soon! There will be an Akuma to be faced, sad Chat, and a bath. ;) See you soon!


	6. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are having a great time until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I just wanted to make sure that I got the other stuff published. Here's the next chapter. :)

 

Being able to play the games with Adrien was like a dream. After pining over him for so long, and spending so much time imagining what it would be like to do things with him, she finally had her chance. He was even more interesting than she could have imagined. In just a very little while she had learned so many new things about him. Adrien was aggressive in playing games. Adrien was competitive. Though he tried really hard to hide it, Adrien was always disappointed when he lost. He tried to take on the most difficult challenges, even when he wasn’t sure about the answer. Thank goodness Marinette had taken extra time to study everything. She didn’t have much time in her life, but she was good at memorizing facts and information. She was a good student, despite her chronic lateness, and her double life. Adrien was good at being a partner. She knew that, she had gotten a chance to almost be his partner in a gaming tournament all those years ago. It was different, watching him now. He was different. It almost felt as if he had let a guard down around her. 

After they had blown through nearly all of the games on the floor, Adrien looked over at her and bit his lip. Marinettes eyes blew out wide, watching him, her smile fading. What did he want to say to her? What was with that look? He’d never looked at her like that before ever in her whole life. Marinette swallowed, blinked, and opened her mouth. 

“Yes?” She asked, prompting him to speak his mind. Her heart was pounding. Why was her heart pounding? God, could he hear it? Adrien let out a little breath, letting his head fall a little to the side before looking back at her and giving her a sheepish smile. 

“I know that we’re partnered…” Adrien started. “But, I would really love to look at the game that you made. It from what I saw, it looked really amazing.” Was his voice always that sweet and gentle? Had Marinete always been so hyper aware of every little flicker of emotion across his face? God, his eyes were expressive. His eyes were beautiful; that green that you see when you look up at the leaves under the sun in the summer. Marinette searched his face for a moment. What had he said? 

He wants to play your game. 

“Oh.” 

Abort. Abort.  _ He cannot play your game Marinette.  _

“Um..” She looked over towards Alya. “Well. It- Um. There are so many people playing the game right now--” She began, desperate to sway him. “And- wouldn’t you rather play another person’s game?” The rise and fall of the pitches in her voice were obnoxiously loud in her head. She couldn’t look at him. “B-besides- My game isn’t even all that great. It’s just--”

“Marinette.” The stern sound in his voice was so unexpected that her eyes flew up to him. Wow. He was tall. Marinette blinked a few times. 

“Yes?” Her voice cracked. 

“Don’t belittle yourself.” She took a sharp breath in at his words. His voice was firm and strong, and he was looking at her with… She couldn’t read his expression. Her brain wasn’t working. She wasn’t working. How could she be so stupid? Why did she even try to talk? Why didn’t she just agree? Now he was mad at her. 

“S-sorry.” She breathed. 

There must have been something in her expression, because Adrien shifted closer to her and placed a hand on her arm. The place that he touched burned with the heat of his skin on hers. She was sure that her arm was steaming. She was sure that somehow she would turn into mist right there, and float away. He was looking at her again, watching her face. 

“Everything that you make is amazing Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Don’t you dare tell yourself that you’re anything less than that.” 

Her heart stopped. 

It just stopped. 

Gone. 

No more heartbeat. 

She was dead. 

Right there. 

_ H _

_ O _

_ L _

_ Y _

_ S _

_ H _

_ I  _

_ T _

 

“I- I- um- Th- Th-” 

Adrien just smiled at her and let go of her arm. Then, suddenly he tore his gaze away from her and looked past her. Marinette blinked a few times, and then she heard it. Her teacher's voice was distant, but sharp and annoyed sounding. 

“Girls, you had over a week to work on this project. I cannot give you any more time. If you do not have your presentation today I’m afraid that I’m not going to be able to give you full credit for it. I’m sorry, but you can still bring it in for partial credit if you want.” Marinette slowly turned around, focusing her attention on the scene that was happening across the room. 

Mrs. Moreau was standing in front of two girls with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face. Marinette recognized the two girls as Claudette and Amber, classmates. She hadn’t even noticed that they weren’t mixed in with the class. Now she knew why. It seemed like the two of them did not have their project with them. The looked utterly devastated by what their teacher was telling them. Marinette wasn’t sure what had happened, but she knew that the two of them weren’t bad students. She wasn’t sure what to think of the whole situation, but when she looked up at Adrien, he seemed concerned. The blond’s jaw has tense, and his eyebrows were knitted. She wondered if they were friends, him and the two girls. Of course, Adrien was a good person so she was sure that even if he wasn’t great friends with the girls he would still be concerned for them. She was even finding herself growing a little concerned. 

The whole situation just seemed a little too…. Depressing. It felt a lot like those moments just before someone was akumatized. Hawkmoth had not been attacking as much lately, but there was still a threat that he might. She didn’t know what was making him choose when to attack nowadays, but she was suddenly very worried when she saw the two girls walk away with their heads down. She cast another look at the blond beside her. 

“Should we-” She started. Adrien had just looked down at her when suddenly there was a loud crash outside of the building. 

“Shit!” They both said together, both snapping their heads towards the door. Marinette was running towards the door almost immediately. 

“Marinette!” Adrien said, grabbing her arm. She looked back at him. 

“Adrien I have to see if--”

“It’s not safe.” He cut her off. “What if they’ve been akumatized?” Marinette felt her face twist up in an expression somewhere between exasperation and disbelief. 

They were thinking the same thing. 

But she had to go. 

“Then Chat Noir and Ladybug will show up.” She said, ripping her arm out of his grasp and running towards the door. She heard Adrien call out her name one more time before she threw open the doors and saw them. 

Two Akumas floating above the school. 

“Tikki…” Her voice trembled. 

Claudette and Amber had been transformed. Together. 

And… And… 

Her eyes widened. 

She couldn’t breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I need your help. Before I can write this next chapter, I need some sort of name for this Akuma. Claudette and Amber had the respiratory system, and so their Akuma has something to do with that. I'm terrible with the Akuma names though. Please comment your suggestions!


	7. Mary Poppins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat rescues Marinette, an akuma battle takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifired wins the akuma naming battle with Twin Turbulent. I just liked how it sounded! :) I so appreciate the comments guys! Thank you for all of the name suggestions! I read every single one of them and am always looking forward to them! sorry that this chapter took me so long. I've been busy-- Got cast as Belle in a local production of the Beauty and the Beast Musical. So. I'm pumped about that, and have been sewing a new Belle ballgown and watching basically nothing but the movie and musical. ;b You can see some progress my cosplay page Starlenia Cosplay on Facebook if you want! Anywho! I've been writing the coming chapter on the notepads at my work all week. I'm very excited about the next chapter. We'll have that bath towel scene I was talking about. :) Stay tuned! Keep commenting!

Chat ripped his way into the Akuma fight with more determination and need than he had ever felt. He threw himself through the sky, eyes locked on the girl trapped within the bubble.  _ Marinette _ . He almost even ignored the Akuma that growled heavily at him. It was Amber and Claudette for sure, but when they saw that he had something else to do they directed their attention towards the school once more. He would worry about them later, but his top priority was getting Marinette to somewhere where she would be safe. 

If he had just tried a little harder, he could have stopped her. He might have been able to save her from this if he hadn’t been so goddamn weak when he wasn’t Chat Noir. How had he let her just run through that door? 

It was his fault that she was like this right now. 

“We’re Twin Turbulent” The two girls roared, projecting their voices across Paris. “And we’ll be sure to leave you breathless.” They cackled together. God, where was Ladybug? He really needed Ladybug. He could barely even think about where their Akuma could be. He needed to focus on Marinette, and getting her somewhere where she would be safe. What had they said? Breathless? Adrien’s head swam. What could they have meant by that? What was their power? His stomach dropped as the option floated through his head that Marinette couldn’t breathe in that bubble. 

With a renewed need Adrien launched himself into the sky once more, grabbing for the bubble where Marinette lay. The girl’s head was tilted back, and her lips were parted. He couldn’t help but try to stare at her stomach- her chest- to see if she was breathing. He hoped that she was breathing. 

Where was Ladybug?

Adrien cried out as he missed her bubble, desperation bubbling within him. The Akuma had yet to notice him for a second time as they threw the city into a hurricane behind him. He should focus on stopping them. But, Marinette needed to be safe. It was important that Marinette was safe. The Chat jumped onto a roof, flying from there towards the other girl one more time. He could feel the city chilling around him. The air stung his face as he reached out towards the bubble, and oh how he wished that he could actually fly. If he couldn’t save Marinette… What kind of superhero was he? How could he ever call himself a hero again? He had to save her.

His fingers stretched forward as he flew through the air, and his breath hitched. He felt, as he drew closer to Marinette, that he could do it. He could reach her. He willed himself with everything that he had to be able to reach her, feeling his hands sink through the silk of the bubble. He let out a cry as the pink shattered around him and Marinette began to plummet towards the ground. He did a flip, mid-air, angling himself downwards and towards her. He had fallen from worse heights and had been fine. The suit helped him to withstand most anything. But Marinette did not have that. If she hit the ground… 

“Marinette!” He cried, desperately, reaching towards her. 

The girl did not open her eyes. 

“Marinette!” His voice broke, and he tucked his arms against his sides. He needed to move quicker towards her, and somehow, he was. Suddenly he was on top of her, and wrapping his arms around her. He knew that they were close to the ground, and he was going to have to hit the ground with her. There was no avoiding hitting the ground. But he would be fine. Maybe sore, but fine. Chat took a deep breath as he pulled Marinette’s body into his arms and tucked himself around her. He turned them around in the air, and reached a hand up to her hair so that he could hold her head against his chest. 

The two fell, hard and fast towards the concrete. Chat braced himself for the impact by holding Marinette as tightly as he could. He closed his eyes, letting her scent wash over him. Marinette smelt like flour and sugar, like vanilla and cinnamon all at once. The bluette smelt like desert, and rightly so. She was the child of a bakery. Adrien would have to make a point to stop by the bakery at some point to get something sweet. He let out a sigh, his body relaxing just before he felt the ground slam into him. 

The blond let out a gasp as the air left his lungs. Pain twisted its way through his body, not nearly as intense as it could have been but still painful. He groaned, and took a shuddering breath in as he unraveled his arms from the girl on top of him. He rolled her gently to the side of him, but his heart stuttered to a stop when she flopped onto the ground with deadweight. His body turned to ice as his mind swam and he scrambled up. 

“Marinette?” He asked, grabbing the girl’s face and tilting it towards him. The girl didn’t respond. “Oh god…” He watched her. 

She wasn’t breathing. 

Adrien’s mind raced, and he grasped for just anything. Anything that could save the girl. 

Where was Ladybug?

The blond placed his hands on Marinette’s face, searching for signs of him being wrong. He wanted her to be breathing so desperately. But, it was clear that she wasn’t and that he needed to think quickly. So he leaned over her and pinched her nose with one hand, and pulled her jaw open with the other. Adrien took a deep breath and pressed his open mouth against hers. He breathed into the girl below him, willing his very soul into her body. 

He did this again and again, working out as much mouth to mouth as he knew. The world was still around them, and nothing existed outside of him and Marinette. He breathed into her mouth, willing her to take the air. He willed her to gasp for breath. He willed her to do anything but lay there. 

**Where was Ladybug?**

He felt like there was no way that he could do this on his own. Ladybug was the one who always sorted out these things. Ladybug was the one who fixed everything. Ladybug was the magical one. Him? He was the one with the bad luck. He was the one with the power to destroy. He was the one who-

Marinette coughed into his mouth, gasping for fresh air. Chat jumped off of the girl, staring at her with wide and hopeful eyes. He watched as she breathed in, and groaned. He felt the relief spread through him as she turned on her side and looked at him, still reaching for breath. 

“Welcome back.” He said weakly, not really sure what else to say. Her eyes simply widened as she looked past him. Chat felt a chill go up his spine. 

“Chat--” She breathed. 

He didn’t think. He saw it all in her eyes. He knew that there was danger behind him, so Chat grabbed Marinette and flew her off to the nearest rooftop. He dropped her down and looked past her. Twin Turbulent was gazing at him with cruel eyes as the world descended into chaos behind them. 

“Marinette, stay.” He looked back at the bluette. “Please.” He begged. The girl nodded, biting her lip. He had no choice but to take her on that nod, because bubbles floated up into the sky behind the Akuma as she laughed. 

“You thought that you would be able to hold us back!” They bellowed as as pair. “We’ll show you just how deadly being late can be!” When had the Akuma become this vicious? Hawkmoth was getting more and more ruthless lately in his commands and suggestions. He knew that the two girls from his class were far from malicious people. It was Hawkmoth who was guiding them to become so ruthless. He tried to think about what the Akuma could be. What could Amber and Claudette possess together that could have transformed them? Surely it was something that had to do with their project. They were in this predicament because they were late with their project. He tried to think of anything that they could have had with them during the time that they were confronting the teacher about it. 

What could it be? 

Chat jumped off of the rooftop, getting himself as close to the two girls as he could. He rounded the corner on them, staring at them from almost behind when he heard Ladybugs voice, as the girl in red bounded towards him. 

“Chat! The people!” She called frantically. Chat looked up at the bubbles. Right. They couldn’t breathe up there. 

“Help me up to them!” Chat responded, reaching his arms out to his lady. She quickly scooped him up and threw her yoyo at the nearest chimney. The threw him towards the nearest bubble and he pulled out his staff, popping it with ease. He left it to Ladybug to collect the falling citizens, as he used his staff to reach the bubbles and pop them. He knew it would be so much easier when she appeared. 

“You!” Twin turbulent roared, throwing a strong gust of wind his way as he released the last citizen from their bubble. “You’re ruining everything!” They finally seemed to notice who the team that was thwarting their plans was, because they snarled and started to focus on the pair. “Ladybug and Chat Noir.” They said, their voices rumbling with thunderlike tones. 

“Betcha they’re going to ask for our miraculous’.” Chat said as Ladybug pulled up along side of him, knowing that she would be expecting the joke. The girl simply tossed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him. Holy shit how he wanted to kiss her whenever she did that. 

“Give us your miraculous!” Did the two of them have to say everything in tandem? 

“How about no?” Chat shouted back, throwing Ladybug a grin. 

His classmates fumed. 

“Then we will take them from you!”

Oh yeah. Because it was so easy for every Akuma that came before them to be able to accomplish that feat. Chat snorted, and turned his attentions to Ladybug. 

“It took you long enough, my lady.” He said, winking at his partner. 

“I was caught up.” She responded, her voice betraying annoyance and… something else that he couldn’t quite pin point. 

“Well let’s try not to get caught up in this!” He jumped away from a rage of wind, watching his partner do the same. 

“Let’s just try to get it over with as quickly as we can.” She said, pulling herself up onto a rooftop. Chat nodded. 

“Do you know where the Akuma is?” He asked. Of course, she had just gotten there. So she probably hadn’t had time to really analyze the situation that well. 

“Not yet.” She responded, studying his classmates. “But I’ll figure it out.” 

He knew that she would. 

She always did. 

So, Chat took the chance to use himself as a distraction. If the akuma was focused on him, Ladybug would be be able to focus on finding the akuma. He rushed up to greet his classmates, knocking away the attacks that they sent at him. He looked around them as well, wondering what the akuma might be. He knew that it had to be something related to their project. Their new persona was related to their project as the pair were decked out in costumes that made them resembled a pair of lungs. 

As usual it wasn’t a tacky costume, but it was still far from anything ordinary looking. The pair were connected to each other; side by side. They had blue and red streams of enchantment circling around them which flared whenever they sent out an attack. And then, after they flaired, they simmered down to a lighter glow. Chat decided that he should probably find a way to attack at that moment, if he could get himself close enough. So far, he was battling to move forward with gusts of wind throwing him away from them. He wondered if Ladybug had noticed their flaw, but when he looked back at her he could see that she was battling just as hard as he was. He knew the girls. What would Amber and Claudette be holding onto?

Think Adrien…

He remembered the scene of the girls arguing with their teacher. Claudette had her head down while Amber stood glaring at the teacher, a purse clutched in her hands. A purse? He tried to remember if they had been holding onto anything else. Hawkmoth liked to use things that people were holding onto at the moment in which he transformed them. Claudette hadn’t been holding anything. It was only…

The purse. 

“Luck Charm!” 

Chat turned back swiftly to look at his partner. Maybe she had figured it out at the same time. Ladybug was smart after all. But, instead of seeing her confidently striding towards the akuma, Ladybug was struggling to get away from the magic that was spewing forth from the two girls. 

“Ladybug!” He called, moving from his position and going as quickly towards her as he could. The superhero was struggling against wind and powerful suction. In her hands, her luck charm had appeared as an umbrella. The girl stared dumfounded at it, and honestly he wasn’t sure what the deal was with the luck charms. An umbrella was the worst thing to have in windy weather. An umbrella, outside of rain, was practically useless unless you were Mary Poppins. Chat growled at the wind that pushed him away from his partner. Hawkmoth was probably feeding Twin Turbulent instructions to keep him and Ladybug away from each other. The man was getting more strategic with the years.

Suddenly the idea struck Chat. 

“Mary Poppins!” He yelled out. Ladybug looked at him with wide eyes, mouthing.

“What?” Chat groaned. 

“Mary. Poppins.” He tried to make himself as clear as possible. Ladybug made an O with her mouth and grinned. She threw open her umbrella and pointed it up into the air, flying with a magical force. Enchanted wind, and enchanted umbrellas made for something close enough to being able to fly like some kind of super nanny. Chat watched her float up into the air, and watched his classmates follow her with their eyes. The akuma was hungry for Ladybug’s miraculous and while they focused on this new occurrence, Chat seized the opportunity to jump up from under them. 

“Cataclysm!” He bellowed, reaching forward towards the object that bound the pair together. A purpled purse. He swiped at the object, watching it decay at Claudette and Amber finally noticed him. It was too late and their akuma decayed to let a butterfly flutter out into the suddenly calm skies. Chat watched as Ladybug swung her yoyo around, catching the butterfly as he caught his classmates. He set the two down on the ground safely, and looked up to see Ladybug wave goodbye to a newly purified butterfly. 

That being done, she grinned down at him. 

“Good work!” She called, using her yoyo to propel herself to him. 

“Thank you my lady.” He said, holding out a fist. She giggled and pumped fists with him. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Their miraculous’ beeped in time. 

Chat rolled his eyes. 

“Looks like it’s time to make like a cat and skat.” Ladybug shook her head, smiling. 

“Same.” 

So, she tossed her yoyo into the air with a call of:

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

The spell that made everything go back to its usual state. 

The world melted back to the way that it was supposed to be, and him and Ladybug said their goodbyes.

He dashed off as quickly as he could, transforming back so that he could find Marinette. 

He hoped that she was okay. 

He hoped that she had stayed where he had left her. 

He wanted to see her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of the chapter? What do you want to see happen next? Let me know! :)


	8. Stray Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes home to take a bath. A wild Chat appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the commenting guys! It really keeps me going! I get pretty insecure sometimes about my writing, so its nice to know that people are enjoying it. Sorry about the vague Akuma battle. I literally only wanted that chapter so that I could feed the coming ones.

Marinette sighed, and dipped her head beneath the water of her bath. The day had been more intense than it normally was, and fairly tiring. It was true that Hawkmoth hadn't attacked in a while, and the double Akuma was more than she had been ready to handle that day. For some reason she just hadn’t been able to focus. The day had even begun with her having a hard time getting out of bed. The day of the project presentations had been daunting on her, and then… When Adrien had asked to team up with her to play games…. 

Marinette blew bubbles in the water of her bath, coming out of the water with a loud sigh. How had she been so stupid? Running right outside into the battle without transforming? Well… It had been so long since an attack… Maybe she had been hopeful that Hawkmoth had just given up or something. Maybe. It had been terrifying to be lifted up in that bubble. The air to her lungs had stopped almost all at once, and she felt as if she were drowning. She had been drowning with the world floating around her. And in her mind, her thoughts had been pleas for Chat Noir. He had been the last thing that she wished for before blacking out. 

Chat Noir had come to save her. 

Chat Noir brought her back, and she had basically failed him when it came down to battling the Akuma. Marinette sunk deeper into her bath water. Chat Noir had been the one who had solved the puzzle this time around. Would she have done better in battle if it had been a different day? Was she just getting rusty? Hawkmoth hadn’t attacked in so long, and the patrols didn’t help them battle Akuma… Maybe that was Hawkmoth’s plan. He made his Akuma more dangerous and also kept enough space in between summoning his followers that Ladybug and Chat Noir were too comfortable to be ready to handle them. She had gotten so close to transforming before making her exit, and she was already sore and tired from the whole ordeal that she’d made a deal with Chat that they would split up the watch so that hit the first shift and she would go in after. She needed a moment to relax before jumping back to action. She  also needed to take some time to recover. Chatted said that he understood. He would probably be a half hour into his watch at this point…

It made her kind of sad to think of him sitting alone at the Eiffel Tower know when to keep him company----

Knock

Knock

Knock

The sound came from her window, off from the bathroom and in her room. 

_ He wouldn't.  _

She thought, her mind settling on a cocky imagine of Chat Noir, come to check and see if she was alright. There could be literally no one else who would be tapping on her window in the middle of the night, and no one with the impeccable timing of Caht to be doing it while she was in the bath. 

Sure enough, Tiki was flying into the bathroom a concerned look on her face. 

“Marinette--” she worried. “Chat Noir is at your window and--” Marinette was almost instantly annoyed.  _ What the hell.  _ She pulled herself out of her bath, cursing under her breath. At least he had waited until her water had begun to cool down. 

“This better be important.” She hissed, wrapping a towel around herself, and storming out of the bathroom. 

There, leaning up against the window, was Chat Noir. 

She was too tired to notice the defeat in his position. She was too tired to question the lack of a wave or a wink. She was too tired to notice that he didn’t even look up at her as she stormed over to the window. Marinette simply open the window and hissed: "Chat Noir- what-"

The boy feeling to her room. She tried to catch him but mostly ended up tripping over herself. She really had none of the grace of ladybug when she wasn’t transformed. She took a moment to curse that fact because there she was, falling towards the floor, with Chat right above her. 

“Shit-” Marinette groaned, clutching at her towel as the pair hit the floor with a loud THUD. Her body ached with the impact, and she was about to say something to Chat when she noticed that he was still, on top of her. Her body turned to ice as dreadful thoughts and images filled her mind. Was he alright? The bluette reached up to touch her partner, letting a hand rest on his upper back. “Chat?” She asked. 

The superhero took a deep breath in, his entire body shaking with it. Why was he here? Why was he like this? What had happened? Panic took ahold of her as she wondered if he had been hurt, and if there was another Akuma roaming the streets of Paris. She began to wonder if he had tried to text her, and she had missed the texts while she had been relaxing in her bath. She would never forgive herself he he had been hurt. 

“Chat?” She tried again, her own voice shaking a little bit. She tried to wriggle her way out from under him, but he was too heavy for her to move successfully. She cursed again how much stronger she was as Ladybug. The suit gave her a power that she envied in real life. She was able to make enough movement for him to whimper a little bit and roll off of her with a quiet “sorry”. 

The man rolled onto her floor, and tossed an arm over her face. Marinette stayed still for a moment, taking in the sight of him. Her partner’s body trembled in his black suit, his face red and sticky with tears. His lips with curled down in an effort to restrain sobs, something that she had never seen on him before. It was shocking to see him like this. Chat Noir, the man who she knew so well. The man who she, apparently, had only seen a small part of. She thought she knew him so well. And here he was… doing something that shocked and chilled her to the bone. She felt her heart begin to race as she gathered her towel around herself and crawled closer to the man. 

“Chat… Are you okay?” Her fingers rested gently on his forearm. She wanted to see his face at the same time as she was terrified to see his face. She needed to know if he was hurt, how he was hurting. She wanted to see the expression that he was making, and wash it away from him. Her fingers turned a little more pleading as they worked to guide his arm away over his head, just strong enough to be insisting. Reluctantly, Chat let his arm far away to reveal a tear stained face. She ached to be able to see beyond his mask, to know his pain as well as she could. His eyes were closed, his lips quivering as tears streamed down the side of his face. “Chaton…” She breathed. 

“Sorry.” He croaked again, his voice cracking as he clenched his jaw and fists. 

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked, kneeling gently beside him and letting a finger whipe some fallen tears. Something within her being ached to see him like this. Never, ever, in all of the years that she had known him, had Chat shown her this kind of vulnerability. Chat Noir was always dashing, and charming, and full of jokes and smiles and flirtatious lines for her. She had never seen him cry before. She had no idea what to do. “Chat…” She said softly, crawling a little closer to him. The tug of fabric reminded her where she was, and who she was. Right now, Marinette was not Ladybug. Chat Noir had come to her as Marinette. She couldn’t believe that she was happening. 

Her partner was in her room. A man that she had, on several occasions, thought that she might fall in love with him if it weren’t for Adrien. A man that she had felt attracted to on a fairly regular basis if she was being honest. He was in her room, and she was only wearing a towel. If it had been any other circumstance, Marinette would have felt nervous. But, Chat wasn’t paying attention to that. He couldn’t have planned showing up while she was in the bath. He couldn’t have known. 

Marinette bit her lip, and reached out and laid the palm of her hand against his cheek, stroking his face with her thumb. The man leaned into her touch, his eyes remaining closed but a small trace of relief spreading over his features. She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and let her strokes wander up into his hairline. The man sighed under her touch, his body vibrating with it. Marinette slowly explored the sensation of his hair between her fingers, realizing that though they had touched many times…. She had never touched him like this before. She let the air rest in silence for a moment as Chats breathing evened out and her fingers found a comfortable pace as she lightly stroked his head. His hair was longer than she thought… 

“Chat,” She spoke finally, her voice soft and gentle. “Please talk to me?” She watched the lovely strands of gold flutter through the gaps between her fingers. The man’s face faded once more, and sadness took over his features. He took a shaky breath in, and rolled to face her, tucking his legs against his chest. She could tell that he needed more time, so she just sat there and continued running her fingers through his hair until he relaxed once more and let out a deep sigh. He rolled back into his previous position and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. 

“Hey there Princess.” He said weakly, a small smile donning his features but not reaching his eyes. 

“Hey you.” Marinette answered gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter soon, and it will be in Adriens POV. Again, your comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you thought about this chapter! :)


	9. Ruby Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat discovers he has competition for Mari's heart, but is she stealing his?  
> -Jacen because I suck at making these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah sorry. This chapter took me forever to decide on. I bounced around with so many ideas. This is what you're stuck with! BUT it's a very long chapter. And! As always. Thank you so much for commenting! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

Adrien looked up at Marinette, watching the way that blue danced in her eyes as he tried to find his way into words. He focused on her gentle smile, and the tender way in which she laced her fingers through his hair. He took a moment to let himself get wrapped up in the warmth that radiated out of her, surrounding him. The girl seemed just oh so familiar to him, and yet he knew that she should seem familiar. This girl had been a schoolmate of his for years. They had shared many moments together. But the way she was right now felt so much more familiar to him than all of that. He felt like he could melt into her, and everything that she was. When had she started to feel this way to him? Since when had he been brought to a calming place from her sweet scent? Had he felt this way every time when he was near her? He couldn’t remember ever feeling nervous around the girl. 

Adrien took another moment to memorize the soft shape of her lips before feeling like he could properly form sentences at her. He took a breath in, his body only shaking a little. Marinettes face flickered, her expression becoming more concerned. It almost made him laugh. Why would he feel that way? He wanted to touch her, to make her make more expressions. He wanted to see every expression that she had for him, but not pity. Anything but pity…

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice almost a whisper in the quiet room. 

_Shit_. 

Chat’s mind flashed with the events of the day and he found himself once again overwhelmed. His breath hitched. She was so warm, and he felt so very cold. He couldn’t quite imagine why he had found himself here, but. Somehow, he had made his way to the Dupain-Cheng household. It wasn’t that he had meant to end up there, he didnt think. It certainly hadn’t been a part of his plan. But… He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the girl who now held him so tenderly against her lap. 

She had almost died… Not too long ago, he had almost lost her forever. He was sure that it was his fault. If Adrien hadn’t let her run out the door… If he had been able to stop her and make her run and hide… Maybe she wouldn’t have gotten caught up in the whole Akuma mess. Adrien felt his breath hitch once more. His mind was swimming, and he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to answer her question, but he couldn’t figure out how to talk to her. The mask should have helped, but he felt like it was even more of a burden. He ached to be able to take it off for her. 

“Chat…” The voice struck him like a bell in the darkness. 

Marinette’s fingers moved down from his hair to gently stroke his face, and, everywhere she touched burned and tingled. He focused on that feeling. He closed his eyes as she let her thumb slide across his cheek. The superhero shuddered as the girls gentle fingers traced his mask. Another hand joined her journey across his face, tracing the dark mask until the hands ended on both sides of his face and her fingers picked at the sides of his mask as if she would lift it off if she could. He opened his eyes to stare into hers. 

Her cheeks reddened as he caught her gaze, the smile falling from her lips.

“The mask can’t come off.” He said at last. 

“I know.” She said quietly in return. He could pick up on something in her voice… An emotion that he couldn’t place. Adrien lifted a hand to touch the hand that cradled his right cheek still. 

So small… 

He had never really registered that Marinette was so petite. She was tall enough, but her figure was slim and athletic. The hand under his was certainly small. 

“I wish I could take it off.” He admitted. 

The girl tensed. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Chat let his gaze fall away from her face.

“I wish you could too.” 

His eyes snapped back up to her. He was shocked by her words, and the actual longing that lingered in her tone. And her face was bright red… She was no longer looking at him either. Adrien swallowed and tightened his grip on her hand, forcing her to look back at him.  

And she did. 

And the world stopped. 

It was only her and him, and so many things unspoken. 

Her lips trembled, and he wanted to kiss them. Something powerful inside of him wanted to reach out to her with everything that he had. He ached to hear what she wanted to say. He wanted to know what she was thinking, and it was almost painful to just see her sit in silence. Could she not find the words? Could he help her find the words? 

“A-are you going to tell me what happened?” She asked finally. 

Chat couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. But… She had every right to know why he had trespassed into her room and cried on her lap. 

“Are you okay with me talking about personal things?” He asked hesitantly. He felt the girl tense once more, the rhythm she had started of her fingers in his hair faltering. Adrien smiled bitterly. “Don’t worry.” He assured her. “I won’t talk too much about my personal… details.” Marinette bit her lip. “I don’t have t--” 

“No Chat.” Marinette said with a sudden confidence. There she went again… Showing him that side of her that she didn’t allow him to see in school. 

_ Probably because she is in love with you _

Adrien felt his heart stammering in his chest. This girl loved him. Right now… She didn’t know it. 

“I want to hear. If you want to talk about it.” Her eyes were strong and certain, her voice gentle. Chat wondered how many sides of herself Marinette had. How was he finding every one of them so endearing? Adrien smiled and closed his eyes. He took a breath, and began. 

“My father wants to take me out of school.” The girl didn’t seem surprised. She simply hummed an encouragement for him to continue. Adrien took a breath. “Today, after school, he told me that… I didn’t have a choice. He said that he booked me tickets on a plane to America, and that I should be prepared to move there by December.” A silence filled the air as Marinette tensed, not taking this nearly as well. She made a small sound in her throat, her fingers froze and she held her breath. 

“That means that you have t--”

“Two months.” He confirmed, his voice cracking slightly and his lips beginning to quivver once more. He wouldn’t be able to see his friends anymore.He wouldn’t be able to see Ladybug anymore. He-

“Chat.” Marinette said shakily. “How old are you?” Her entire body was shaking under him. Adrien tried to move to look at her, but she held him in place with a force stronger than he could have imagined her being capable of. He swallowed and relaxed back against him. 

“18.” He said. “I’m 18.” 

“So.” Marinette fumed. “Your father can’t control you anymore!” 

“Mari---” Chat stopped her and then faded back when she looked at him. “I… I don’t know…” There was no way that he could defy his father. He had always gone along with any plan that he father had for him. Chat looked away from her once more. “I guess that I’m lucky that he’s let me stay at my school for this long…” It was true. The man hadn’t really agreed to the idea in the first place. He was never fond of it. 

“Woah. No.” Marinette said, suddenly shifting him off of her lap. He nearly fell onto the floor, but caught himself and sat up to look at her. He was met with a flushed face and stormy eyes. “No.” She said again. “You don’t get to sit down and just take his- his- abuse!” Her voice was heavy with passion. “You can’t leave Paris Chat!” Her anger faltered into something else. “Paris needs you-- I need you!” She grabbed him, her expression desperate. Chat felt his mouth pop open as he just stared at her, listening to the echo of her words in the air. She was looking at him with fire in her eyes. 

Chat almost spoke, but the girl seemed to realize what she had said-or maybe his expression had told her- because her face suddenly turned bright red. Ah, there was the Marinette that he knew so well. She began to stammer a correction to her previous statement. 

“I-I mean I- uh… I’m so… Clumsy…? And… What would I have d-done today wi-without….You?” She looked up at him through thick lashes, and he almost felt himself shiver with it. Her room was dimly lit, and the light cast shadows across her pale skin, making her blue bell eyes glitter. The oceans of them were set stunningly against her ruby cheeks in a way that made his heart ache once more for her. The feeling was familiar in a way. Something he felt when he caught himself looking at Ladybug on their late night adventures. Had his heart started to sway towards Marinette in such a short time? Of course, he knew that she was in love with him. But… He had never actually heard her say it herself. 

Chat straightened himself out slowly, taking in the girl before him. 

Marinette was kneeling on the floor in front of him, pale legs tucked under her butt, a towel stretched over strong looking thighs. The towel was light blue and patterned with small flowers, hanging loosely over her stomach, but wrapped firmly around her chest so that small bits of flesh peeks out from under her armpits. A hunger in him awoke as he fully realized that the Marinette before him was clutching nothing but a towel to her body. Her hair was still wet, longer than it seemed, curling around her shoulders. Beads of water dripped from deep blue black hair down her chest. Of course he couldn’t help but to notice that she was better endowed than he had thought she would be. The girl had curves now, though certainly not as full and round as her best friend, but beautiful and graceful curves. She stared back at him with wide, beautiful eyes and he almost couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to touch her. 

Chat swallowed, causing Marinette’s lips to part and her breathing to pick up a little as she noticed his prolonged stare. She nervously bit at her lip, and it took everything that the man had not to move. Instead, he tried to form words. 

“Um…” He said at last, his voice cracking slightly. “How are you doing?”

Not too long ago had he saved her life. Not too long ago had he held her tightly in his arms and breathed air into her body. Not too long ago had his lips been sealed against hers. He nearly shuddered to think of that experience. He could see her mind flicker back to the events of the afternoon as well because she suddenly looked upset. Marinette shook her head. 

“I’m so sorry that happened.” He said, letting his hand reach out for her. She allowed him to touch her cheek, responding by moving into the touch a little. Chat brought his gloved hand across her skin, and into her hairline. She shook her head a little, looking into his eyes and continuing to bite at her lip.

“No.” She said. “I’m sorry. I knew it was an Akuma… I should have just…” 

“No.” Adrien frowned, gently curling a strand of hair in his fingers. He hadn’t meant to make her feel bad. “Please don’t feel bad about it. Please. I’m just happy that I could have…” Her skin turned hot under his touch as her face reddned once more. 

“Yeah.” The girl breathed. “Thank you.” she looked at him, eyes entirely sincere. 

Adrien could only nod. 

“Thank you.” He said, after a long silence. “For this.” He ran a thumb over her cheek and smiled at her. The two sat in silence again before he pulled away and looked around her room. It was big. Not as big as his own room, but big enough for an assortment of interesting things including fabric and a dressform. Of course, he couldn’t help but to notice the collection of Adrien Agreste posters that adorned the walls of her room. Old and new pictures played across her walls, some even given hand drawn hearts. It was a confirmation of her crush on him for sure. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a thing for Adrien Agreste. But… He wanted her to say it. 

“Hey Mari.” He asked slowly, attempting to seem playful by calling her by the nickname. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched her eyes glitter with curiosity. “Do you have a boyfriend?” He momentarily worried what would happen if she said yes. God, what if she did? No. She couldn’t. Why was he worrying about that? 

“No.” She admitted. Chat felt himself actively relax as another side of Marinette began to emerge.  _ She’s so cute _ . The blond tilted his head to the side, acting coy. 

“Do you… Have someone that you like?” Marinette’s blush deepened and she avoided his gaze. 

“Yes.” She answered softly. 

“What’s his name?” He stopped himself, and decided to throw in a wink. “Or her.” Marinette shot him a glare.

“Him.” Chat grinned as she frowned at him and continued. “What is this Chat? 20 Questions?” Her voice was sharp and defensive. Chat felt himself lean forward so that he was close enough to her face to kiss her, but simply looked her in the eyes. 

“No. I just want to know my competition.” Her eyes widened and she almost fell back. Adrien grabbed her, feeling her towel loosen around her back, falling to her sides. She yelped and grabbed at it. His glove rested against bare skin, feeling the steady muscles of her back roll under his palm. She held the towel at her front, her legs coming up a little bit. He could feel her heart pounding, and with the enhanced powers of his suit… He could  _ hear _ her heart thundering in her chest. 

He needed her to say his name. 

He wanted her to declare himself as the person she loved. 

He wanted her to say that she wanted him.

Because  _ holy shit, he wanted her. _

Chat drew away from her, pulling her back upright and watching her as she fixed her towel.

“Who is he?” Chat said with a dry mouth. He smiled when she looked up at him, even throwing in a wink.  _ Because that’s what Chat would do.  _

He would be playful with her. Marinette seemed to find comfort in the gesture, because she rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. 

_ She’s going to say it. _

“His name is Adrien.” She said. 

“Agreste.” He confirmed. 

“Agreste.” 

_ There is was.  _

She said his name. 

Adrien could feel his heartbeat in his throat and hear it in his ears. 

“The model.” He said, trying to find ground again. Marinette made a face. 

“That’s not why.” His eyes snapped up to hers and he smiled. 

“As if that could ever be why for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He said softly. As if he could ever think that she could possibly be such a vain person. Marinette was possibly the sweetest and most sincere person that he knew. The girls breathing hitched. 

“Why do you like him?” He asked the question before he could even fully register that he had said it out loud. God- He should just ask her out. But… This was so very easy, and he was already here. She could talk to this version of him. She couldn’t necessarily talk to Adrien with this type of clarity. Marinette sighed, but then her lips closed together and she made a small sucking sound with her lips and teeth, her expression becoming genuinely thoughtful. 

“He’s kind.” She decided. “I think… I think that I might have hated him a little at first.” she laughed about this, and Chat felt his ears twitch with curiosity. “I thought he was trying to put gum on my seat.” Her expression was fond as she stared off into the distance like she could see the memories playing themselves out on the floor. Adrien watched Marinette’s face melt into something that resembled sunlight as she thought about it, and he found himself drawn back into the memory.  How had he not realized how very beautiful she was? “You see… He’s friends with a girl I hate.” Marinette bit her lip. “And I just assumed. I shouldn’t have assumed. When we left school it was raining and… He gave me his umbrella and… I guess it was all downhill from there?” She shrugged and laughed once more. But, after a moment her face fell. “He doesn’t feel this way about me.” 

And that hurt. 

“Marinette.”

She looked up at him, pain still clear on her face. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Anyone who would turn you away is a fool.” He swallowed. “You’re beautiful, and smart, and talented, and more than anyone could deserve.” Her eyes went wide and he leaned into her again. “Okay?” He heard her swallow as she nodded and her heart rate increased once more. Chat licked his lips, his face mere centimeters from her own. The bluette’s pupils were blown out wide as she held his gaze. “Is there anyone else?” He asked suddenly. Marinette nodded once more, leaning in just a little closer. “Who?” He practically whispered the question, and she almost didn’t have to answer because her eyes fluttered closed as she gently whispered. 

“You.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? What do you want to happen next? If I can reach over 10 comments by tomorrow I'll post the new chapter tomorrow night. Promise! ;) Tell me below!


	10. Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best! As promised, here's your chapter!

There was a split second of lingering tension before it happened. A split second for Marinette’s mind to wrap itself around what was happening, and a split secnd for her to realize that she had just admitted- possibly for the first time- that she loved Chat. There was just a moment for her to realize that she had said it aloud, and a moment for her to feel Chat’s face right in front of her own….

A split second, and just a moment before she let her eyes flicker closed she felt the man before her bring his hand back to her face, pushing her hair back. Marinette shuddered, her body growing hot with want. Chat was torturing her like this, lingering just close enough to her face. She almost let out a whine as the boy’s lips ghosted against hers. 

“You.” He breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. The feeling was electric, sending flares through every inch of her body. Marinette could feel her breathing pick up. Then suddenly, and all at once, Chat’s lips crashed into hers. Marinette did whine then; a small sound, which was full of desire and need. And  _ God _ , she wanted him. She felt it in the way that her nipples hardened, and sent out pangs of need. The way that she felt the heat between her legs rise, and the swell of her clit throb. She felt it with wetness, and a tingling sensation that ran all the way down to her toes. Her body screamed for Chat’s touch. The fabric of the towel brought her both back, and forth. She was highly aware of her situation, and the fabric that separated the two of them. Or at least… Her from him. Her towel was still  damp from her hair, and as she reached up to pull it closer around her, she felt Chat’s hand land on her wrist, pushing her gently back. Chat was falling into her holding the bare skin of her back as he lowered them down to the ground, kissing her more passionately than she could have imagined. 

_ He’s a good kisser.  _

She thought, though she had already known he would be. Of course he would be. The confident and sly Chat that she knew… She had never doubted that her partner would have anything but skill. Her body pulsed with want as she thought about her partners… skill. Oh she had fantasized before, but now… Now it could be real. If she gave into it and let it happen like she wanted it to. 

And she wanted it to.

So she did. 

Marinette groaned openly as her back hit the cool floor and his hand slid out from under her. Marinette had let him land between her legs, and he had pressed forward enough to continue kissing her. She pressed down on her towel with her free hand, trying to keep it between her legs, but it was too much when Chat broke their kiss. She whimpered as he moved, trying to reach his lips once more. The boy smiled, and leaned forward for another moment in order to wiggle his nose against hers and press a quick kiss to her lips. 

“All of me.” He said, moving up once more and giving his head a slight shake. Marinette’s hands remained on her towel as she felt her body strain for his. She couldn’t quite understand what that had meant, but her mind was foggy as she watched Chat look down at her. He had almost come to a kneeling position between her legs, while she was still flat on her back, her legs beginning to angle themselves inwards on his sides. Her body pulsed once more, and her fists clenching in the fabric of her towel. Chat was just staring at her, and she was on fire. Somehow, she couldn’t look away from him. 

“Chat…” She whimpered. 

Chat used the hand that held her wrist to trace his way up from her arm, her shoulder, her neck, and then her face before continuing back the direction it took, carefully finding places on her skin to draw circles in. Marinette shivered with every touch, aching for him to touch her breasts. But, she didn’t want to ask him to. The embarrassment in it was too much to even know what to say, but when Chat’s fingers reached the top edge of her towel and began to toy with the line just below the edge… When his fingers only dared to dip under the fabric, she felt a whine stir in her throat. She let her head fall to the side as her breathing grew heavier, and she looked up at him and flushed. 

He was just staring at her, expression pleased and… pained with want. 

_ Holy shit he wants me. _

“What do you want?” He asked her with a husky voice. Marinette groaned, her muscles tensing upwards into the touch of his hand. He moved the hand up and over her collarbones, sending chills through her. His long fingers, gently wrapped themselves around her neck before drawing back upwards and down again. He traced shapes down her side, and found the fabric again. He looked at her once more, the question still in his eyes. Marinette bit her lip. “Do you want me… to take this off?” He swallowed, eyes darting to the towel and back to her. “Is that okay?” The girl’s lips trembled, and she nodded. 

She couldn’t believe she nodded.

But she needed him so badly… 

How long had she loved Chat?

How many years had she fantasized about him? 

Imagining just this…

And it seemed like Chat needed this just as much as she did, because he was looking at her with a lustful hunger and almost drove her out of her mind. Still, he was so careful as he pulled the towel away. Her hands loosened on the fabric as if to threatened to hold it in place. Chat smiled, and leaned down to kiss the hand at her chest gently before coming back up to watch her. Marinette felt her breathing hitch, her heart thunder, and her body ache with every lick of air against new slivers of skin. Marinette closed her eyes as she felt Chat begin to push more determinately. 

“Look at me.” He ordered. Marinette fluttered her eyes open, and looked at him. Piercing green eyes held hers for a moment before his palm brushed her nipple as the fabric was moved off of the first breast. She groaned at this, and watched him suck in a breath. He pushed the fabric further, watching her as she yelped when he brushed the second nipple, and the fabric fell away. He sat up straighter, then, and looked down at her with wide eyes. Marinette could feel herself burning under his gaze. She was aroused and embarrassed at the same time. 

Chat took a painfully long time letting his eyes roam Marinette’s naked body before he met her eyes once more. “You’re beautiful.” He said softly. Marinette’s stomach fluttered, her lips trembling, and her toes curling a little. Chat smiled, and lowered himself to her lips. 

The kiss that he gave her was gentle and loving, and far too sweet. When he drew away, she shuddered and let her head fall to the side, aching for the kisses to continue. Chat growled at the access to the new flesh, and began placing kisses down her neck. She gasped and writed under those kisses. It was her first time feeling these sensations like this, and the power of them nearly blew her away. She felt her nippes aching as the skin of his chest slid against the masses, as he kisses fell lower. Marinette whimpered and groaned as he kissed and nipped his way down her neck, kissing even through the dip between her breasts and below the swells of skin. 

Chat never stopped kissing her, and she felt her legs tense against his sides as he kissed up one of her breasts. As he neared the hardened centers he discovered a new use for his mouth, letting his tongue glide out to lick at smooth skin. He used his tongue between kisses, getting closer to her nipple. He stopped just above it, and let his lips gently ghost over it. Marinette almost cried out. Was he trying to make her beg? She whimpered, and he kissed the mass. His hot mouth encompassed her nippe, his tongue tracing shapes as he sucked and kissed. She moaned under his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair. 

It took him far too long to move onto the next one, but when he did…

_ Holy shit. _

Marinette did cry out then, and Chat’s hand slid over her hip to stop her hips from bucking against him. He was holding himself off of her, but when she did buck, she found herself coming into contact with a bulge in the suit. 

Fuck, the suit.

She knew it couldn’t come off. 

Which meant that this was going in a specific direction with the way that he was touching her and kissing her. “Fuck.” She breathed. Marinette felt her clit throbbing, and her body producing more wetness, as she anticipated Chat’s next move. Whimpers fell from her throat as the man moved again, ducking one arm and shoulder under her leg-- and then the other. And there he was, between her legs. She looked at him only to look away, fully embarrassed by the thought of him seeing all of her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to see her… It was just that well, nobody had. And there he was, taking all of her in. It was too much to handle. 

Hot breaths slid across her skin, and Chat let his fingers wander over her thighs. She shuddered at this, her already labored breathing becoming shaky and harsh. She wanted him so much, but at the same time it was all too intense. Chat kissed her thigh, drawing a sharp moan out of the girl. He seemed pleased with this noise, because his fingers caressed her thigh more tenderly, and his free hand began to snake it’s way back up to her her chest until he was pinching her nipple between his fingers and rolling the tender flesh in such a way that threatened to drive her insane. Marinette gasped and groaned as Chat’s mouth began to close in on the space between her thighs. 

She could beg him to end it, the thought passed through her mind, but she didn’t want to say anything. She wanted to experience everything that the man before her had to offer. She wanted to know his mind through touch. With every kiss he grew closer, until his hot breath pulsed on her clit. He looked up at her then, and electricity shot through her body as she realized that he was asking for her permission with those tree green eyes. Marinette whimpered and let her head fall back, her fingers lacing in his hair. 

That was all the permission he needed. 

Heat engulfed Marinette as he pressed a mouthy kiss to her clit, and rolled his tongue around the enlarged bulb. His mouth worked wonders over the wet flesh as she nearly screamed. 

“Chat-” She cried. The man responded with a hum that made her cry out again. “Mn- Ah-Ha-C-Chat.” She tangled her fingers deeper in his hair, tugging him closer into the throbbing space between her legs. He took this as encouragement, twisting and tugging at her nipple once more. Marinette gasped as Chat’s lips began to form tight Os as he drew the flesh of her clit up, his tongue darting underneath and into a place that made her scream. He wiggled his tongue and grasped at her breast as she cried out under him. She wanted more, holy shit she wanted more. She wanted to feel him touch and caress her for longer. She wanted him to explore every inch of her body. She wanted him to come back every night and do this for her. “Ch-Chat.” She warned, her voice breathy as the chill of orgasm began to coil in her stomach. She didn’t want this to end. It was too soon. “I-” She breathed once more. 

The man hissed a “shhh” At her, kissing more gently and slowly at her arousal. “Come for me.” He said and kissed her once more, rolling his tongue around and gentle circles. “Come for me Marinette.” He cooed. 

And she felt it start. 

“Chat!” The Bluette cried, twisting her fingers in her blond locks of hair before her. The stars crashed down on her, as her body pulsed and waved with orgasm. She breathed and hissed and cried out into the open air until she was pulling at his hair and whimpering for him to stop his kisses. 

Still, he kissed her gently once more before moving away with a satisfied smirk. His mouth was gleaming with wetness as he sat up. “Good girl.” He whispered, wiping the moisture away from his chin. Marinette shuddered and let her head fall back as her orgasm continued to course through her body. She had so many things that she wanted to say to him, but instead she held her arms out for the man. 

Chat hummed, shifting his arms over thighs as he crawled over her once more-trailing kisses along the way. She moaned at each touch, until he found his way to her neck. There, he bit down on the place between her neck and shoulder so that the girl whimpered and her arousal flickered back to her. 

“Fuck.” She breathed. 

“I wish.” He responded huskily in her ear, nuzzling her gently. She groaned at that. Fucking Chat Noir…. She would love to do that. But, the night had already gone on long enough and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to see him without his transformation. She wasn’t sure that she was ready to know who he was. Even if she really, really, wanted to. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat, and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s get you to bed.” He decided after a moment. 

Marinette could only nod as Chat Noir lifted her off of the ground and stood up. 

“It’s up there.” She said, eyes closed. 

“Okay Princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd  
> There you go.   
> This was actually my first time writing smut like this. Please continue to share your thoughts and feelings with me! I really and truly appreciate each and every comment.


	11. Your Hand In Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a major block for a while there. I hope you guys like this chapter! It's pretty long. :)

 

The journey to Marinette’s bed felt almost as if it took an eternity. The girl had laid her head upon his chest as he cradled her in his arms, falling sound asleep there. Chat kept his eyes on her as he sprung himself up onto the platform that held the girl’s rather large bed. He almost didn’t want to let go of her. The girl was incredibly beautiful, and he wished more than anything that he could actually feel her smooth skin in his arms. Even more than that, he wished that he could lay down with her in the bed that spanned out below them. He could curl up around her and breathe in that ridiculously sweet scent that clung to her, even after showering. What a day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien smiled to himself and laid the girl down gently on her bed. 

Marinette let out a small noise of protest but by the time that he pulled the covers up over her, she was breathing evenly and quietly. Chat knelt down beside her and let his fingers trace small lines on her sleeping face, until he was pushing her hair behind her ears and laying a kiss to her cheek.

As he came away, his eyes caught the red-black earrings that adorned her delicate ears. The small circles, though not the bright colors of his lady, reminded him a little too much of Ladybug. Especially with the way that Marinette’s deep blue hair curled around in front of her ear.

_ Ladybug _

Adrien felt guilt pool in his stomach. But, before he could dwell on it too much, he jumped back down from the platform that held Marinette’s bed and made his way back to the window that he had come through. He took a deep breath, jumped up onto the slim frame, and cast one last glance back at where he had laid Marinette down. He smiled at the girl, fast asleep in her bed. He was sure that he could fall in love with Marinette easily, if he tried. 

And he wanted to try. 

He was determined to try. 

Damn the consequences.  

That decided, Adrien jumped onto his pole and shut the window behind him. He would come back tomorrow night to see her. He would talk to her at school in the morning. He knew that he was going to do everything he needed to do in order to get the girl to be his and completely his. And… And he would have to tell her. He would have to tell her that Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person. Hopefully she would be okay with that. After all, she had admitted to being in love with both himself and his alter ego. He would have to talk to Ladybug as well… That, well. 

That he dreaded. 

He wondered briefly if Ladybug would be sitting atop the Eiffel Tower at this point in the night. The girl had expressed a need for a division of shifts. It had been a long day for the both of them, and he was happy to be able to go home early. And yet, here he was… Nearly at 1:30, climbing out of a bedroom window.  _ Marinette’s _ bedroom window. 

Maybe he would avoid Ladybug for the night. 

He would talk to her tomorrow, after he visited Marinette. He would probably have to have a talk with Alya in the morning as well, which meant that he should get to school early. Marinette was usually late, so it would be good to get to her without Marinette in the room.  _ Holy shit. _ How was he going to be able to talk to Marinette tomorrow? He wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to be able to look her in the eyes and not think about everything that had happened between them. He was certain that he wouldn’t be able to talk to her without wanting to kiss her.

All of a sudden it seemed as if his day tomorrow would be very busy. 

***

“Plagg” Adrien groaned as he released his transformation and threw himself onto his computer chair. “Holy shit.” The black Kwami floated around his head with an annoyed huff and landed himself on Adrien’s desk with his arms folded and small legs crossed. He was simply looking up at Adrien with a look of incredulousness. This only made Adrien more flustered. Plagg was always quick with his quips, and the silence that he was giving him was horrible. He wanted advice. Plagg had been there through all of it. 

Adrien’s face flushed. 

Plagg had been there for all of it. 

Seeing that Adrien was now properly embarrassed from this realization, Plagg took that moment to smirk at him.

“That was quite the turn of events Adrien.” He noted. “You went from crying to… well… Somehow you’re lucky.” He gave a little shrug at that. Saying that Adrien was lucky… The Chat Noir miraculous was supposed to be unlucky, if anything. Adrien laughed a little at the comment, shaking his head. He honestly couldn’t believe the turns that the night had taken. He hadn’t even meant to show up at Marinette’s house. That had never been part of the plan. He certainly hadn’t intended on stripping her of her towel and....

“What was that Plagg?” Adrien shook his head in amazement. If the Kwami could raise an eyebrow, Plagg was good at doing it. 

“I believe that was what you humans call ‘oral sex’.” Plagg grinned. The blond glared at him. Of course that wasn’t what he was asking, but of course the cat would take the chance to throw in that kind of a comment at him.

“I know what I did Plagg.” Adrien said. 

“Then why ask?” 

Adrien groaned and moved the creature away from his mousepad, waking up his computer with a touch. The screen that popped up was filled with pictures of himself as Chat Noir and his Ladybug posing heroically. It was a collage of moments that he had taken from the internet of pictures that brought back fond memories for him. The image actually contained several images of the red clad woman scolding him, or rolling her eyes at him. The look on her face was always fond, even when she had seemed annoyed with him at the time. Looking at the pictures, he could see that she was never actually annoyed with him. The thought made him smile. Ladybug was a good friend. 

Being her lover was unattainable, and that didn’t matter anymore. He was sure that he was going to be able to fall in love with Marinette easily. He was already feeling himself beginning to lean towards her in that way. He had always had an interest in her. It wasn’t as if he had been ignoring her all these years. She was actually an incredible woman when it came down to it. And actually… Very similar to Ladybug. 

He didn’t want to compare them, or try to replace the place that Ladybug held in his heart with someone more attainable. No. He was just beginning to place quite a few similarities between the two of them with the more that he thought about the girls. He had a type, he guessed. That was all. And looking at the screen full of pictures of himself and Ladybug, he felt a small twinge of some bittersweet feeling stirring in his chest. He couldn’t place it, exactly, but it sort of felt like letting go. He knew that he would have to say goodbye to his love for Ladybug, something that he had held onto for far too long now. It was sudden, and it was strange, but…

He felt like he could do it. 

For habits sake, Adrien clicked up Alya’s Ladyblog. Instantly, he was bombarded with photos of the day. Dramatic pictures of himself jumping and reaching for the pink bubble that had held Marinette captive with text about the Akuma that had appeared and her powers below. There were actually quite a few things that the article talked about that Adrien had missed while caught up in desperately trying to save Marinette. He had never actually really understood what was going on with the Akuma’s powers, nor had he tried to figure them out. He had only had one thing on his mind that entire battle, and that was to keep Marinette safe. The adrenaline from his objective had blocked everything else out, and all he had been left with was impatience. 

The article went over the Akuma’s powers like stats you would find on a pokemon card. Adrien almost laughed at the thought. Someone could probably make cards with the Akuma’s stats and abilities. No. Stupid thought. He continued to read the article, curious about what Alya had picked up. 

>>Twin Turbulent was one of the strongest foes that our heroes have fought to this date! With the ability to cast winds that coursed at hurricane speeds, Ladybug and Chat Noir struggled to get a grasp on the situation. Not only was the akuma able to project wind, they were also able to cast out bubbles that would trap and suffocate the individuals that they caught. This nasty Akuma had control over the wind that could enter and leave your body, though only so much can be said through speculation..<<

Adrien continued to skim the article as Alya noted the strength of the new Akuma, and the lack of frequent attacks. She made a similar observation as he was sure that Ladybug and himself were making of Hawkmoth saving his attacks in some sort of strategy, and she welcomed guests to comment what they thought that strategy could be. There were already over 100 comments of people who were either commenting something on the article, or gossip and hopes about Chat Noir and Ladybug. One comment really caught his attention:

Freya156 commented >>>Saving civilians is Chat Noir’s job, but he looks like he cares a lot about this one. Who is she to him?<<<

That was the question, wasn’t it? Who was she to him? 

Well… He hoped that she would be his girlfriend. 

******

That morning, Adrien shot out of bed without his alarm to wake him up. He was already anxious about the day, and having actually be the day made it all the more nerve wracking. He took his shower, got dressed, and brushed his teeth with thoughts of Marinette Dupain-Cheng occupying his head. He was still dazed by the events of the night, and he was still trying to prepare himself to face the girl without… Oh god. 

He was certainly bound to make a fool of himself. He would stare at her too long, or… He would say something stupid, or… He really hoped he wouldn’t have a really obvious boner. Awkward as that sounded, it would probably be the worst thing that he could imagine happening in front of the girl. Not that he wasn’t completely hard last night. No, he certainly was. But. She didn’t know that version of him was the same as the version of him that would be talking to her in school. 

It would just be totally weird. 

Adrien groaned and grabbed his backpack, opening the door to his room just as Natalie was about to open it for him. The woman looked a little shocked, but quickly recovered her cool demeanor.

“Ah, Adrien.” She started. “I have your schedule for the day, and your breakfast is on the table.” Adrien took the ipad from her and looked over his schedule, noting that he was actually fairly free in the afternoon, and his shoot would start at 7:00. It must be a golden hour shoot. Which meant that he would be free from that around 9:00, get home, and zip over to Marinette’s. Okay. That could work. 

“Thanks Natalie.” He said, handing the ipad back to her. “I’d actually like to get to school early today if possible.” Again, the woman looked surprised, but she nodded. 

“Of course, Adrien.” 

Alright. 

With that out of the way, he followed her downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast and a piece of bacon off of the plate that had been prepared for him. Natalie gave him an odd look, but continued to the door with him behind. The car was pulled up and ready for them, even if he was 15 minutes ahead of schedule. She must have sent a message on her way down the stairs. Either way, Adrien was thankful for the preparedness. He wanted those extra 15 minutes to get Alya alone and to talk to her about Marinette and about the whole stupid deal that he had made with her nights ago. 

*****

Adrien dashed into the classroom, eyes locking immediately on the red haired girl who had taken the same seat behind him and Nino that they’d had years ago. Alya started a little as he began to walk towards her, stopping her conversation with Nino. Adrien wondered if he looked angry with her, because the girl certainly didn’t look inviting as he approached her. 

“Adrien? Dude?” Nino asked, looking up at the pair as Adrien stopped in front of Alya.

“Hey.” The blond said, regarding his friend and trying his best to make his expression more inviting. But, he knew he was on a time limit. “I need to talk to Alya for a minute.” He directed his attention back towards the girl. Slowly, a smile crept up onto her lips. 

“10 minutes until Marinette gets here?” She asked slyly. 

“Hallway.” Adrien replied.

And the two left Nino sitting there confused. Something that Adrien was sure that he would have to explain to his best friend later. But for now, he was focused on getting Alya somewhere where he could talk to her and keep the conversation discreet. The two of them settled into a corner on the hallway, and Alya looked entirely too smug as Adrien turned to engage her. 

“I want to call off this stupid deal that we made.” He said. Alya’s eyes went wide, and then she began to laugh. The laughter was hearty and loud, bouncing off of the walls in the hallway. 

“Oh.” She giggled. “Oh, okay. I mean. That’s fine.” She laughed even harder. “I thought- I thought that you had figured it out- HA- and that you.” She took a deep breath. “That you wanted to say something about that. But.” She shook her head. “Okay. Yeah.” The grin on her face was wide as her green eyes glittered up at him. “You’re still going to talk to her though?” There was only a slight hint of concern on her face. But Adrien sighed and felt his face go red as he looked away from her.

“I’m going to ask her to be my girlfriend.” 

There was no laughter at this. In fact, Adrien was met with silence. When he looked up, Alya was just staring at him. He didn’t know if he should keep talking, or if he should wait for her to talk. But, it felt it took way too long to wait for the other girl to say something and by the time he wanted to say something, she had opened her mouth. 

“Why?” She asked, throwing his off guard for a moment. Why? Why would she ask why? Wouldn’t she just be happy that he was asking Marinette out? After all, she had gone through all the effort of setting up the deal between them just to get him to talk to Marinette. Why was she looking so serious? 

“Why…?” Adrien felt his voice crack a little. “Well… Because…”

“If you can’t think of why, please don’t ask her out yet.” Alya barked, and then she went quiet. “She’s waited too long for this for it not to be genuine.” The blond’s eyes went wide as he watched Alya look away from him. She really did love Marinette, and she wanted to protect her, and Adrien understood that…. But to suggest that his feelings were ingenuine? 

“Alya…” He started. “When I saw her run away from me yesterday and into that Akuma battle… I couldn’t reach out to her.” He swallowed, staring at the floor and trying to find the right words to say. To express how he felt… “I couldn’t hold her and tell her not to go. I couldn’t beg her. She simply ran forward to a place I couldn’t reach. And then… Then when I caught up with her…. I almost lost her. I… I couldn’t bear it when I was holding her and she wasn’t breathing. I couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing her smile again. I wanted her to smile at me. I wanted a figure of conversations with her. And… When she came back to me…” He looked up at Alya, who was watching him intently. He felt his face grow even hotter. “I don’t want to let her go, ever again. I don’t want to see her running ahead of me. I want to run with her… I at least want to see what that’s like. If I feel this way…” He bit his lip and Alya smiled at him. 

“It sounds like you’ve got a good reason.” She said. “I give you two my blessings.” 

Adrien felt his heart do a little flip. 

Now it was done. 

CRASH.

The two of them started, turning towards the stairs, where the noise had come from. 

“Sorry.” A faint voice said. A voice that Adrien, and apparently Alya, immediately recognized as Marinette. The two looked at eachother and then began to laugh as they made their way over to where the sound had come from. Marinette was just barely at the top of the stairs, but had fallen with her books splayed out over the floor. Another student was sitting on the ground, looking a little dazed. Marinette must have bumped into him. “Sorry,” She said again, pushing her hair behind her ears and looking up at the boy. Adrien watched her thick black lashes bat at the other man, and felt a flare of jealousy rise in him. The boy looked at her and blushed his eyes flicking to a small bit of cleavage that rose from Marinette’s tank top. 

_ Well, that’s enough of that.   _

“Marinette.” Adrien said, kneeling down beside her and beginning to pick up her books. “Are you okay?” The girl looked at him like a deer in the headlights, her bright blue eyes as wide as they could be and enough blush creeping up onto her face to make her look like she had eaten something far too hot. 

“Ah- Um- A- Adrien!” she managed. “I- Um. Yeah! I’m fine. Are you?” He smiled at that. Somehow, her not being able to form sentences right around him was way too adorable. He wondered briefly how she would be in bed with him without the Chat Noir ma--  _ Nope. Nope. Stop Adrien. _ “I mean!” Marinette corrected. “I- yeah. Thanks.” The girl gave an embarrassed smile. He wanted to hug her. In fact, it took everything that he had not to wrap her up in his arms and hold her tight to his chest. 

“No problem.” He said instead, handing her books back to her. 

“Thank you.” She breathed. 

_ Annnnddd there we go again.  _

Adrien took a breath. 

“Do you want to come for a walk around the park with me after school? Maybe grab some ice cream or crepes?” 

Marinette’s lips parted.

“Y-Yes.” She smiled. “Yes please.” 

And the colors that danced in her eyes were too beautiful for him to handle. He could probably stare into them forever. But, the girl took her books back, and he stood and offered a hand to help her up. She accepted, placing a delicate hand within his own. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I very much appreciate all of your comments! Thank you all for the encouragement from the last chapter. It really keeps me going to know that people are actually enjoying the things that I write. Please, let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in the chapter coming up! Adrien and Marinette have a date! Thanks so much for reading! <3


	12. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that this Fic is going to be quite long. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me though all of this! I really and truly appreciate all of the comments. Gerryiscool, I'm listening to you guys. ;) Let me know if you can tell. <3

The feeling of her heart pounding in her chest never stopped as the day sped by for Marinette. She could barely register the things that the teachers had to say, and her conversations with Alya felt as if they took place in some kind of dream reality. Her only thoughts were on Adrien. Adrien had asked to go out on a date with her. A date? It was a date. It was certainly a date. Alya had said it was a date for sure. It must be a date. Marinette swallowed to a dry throat as she thought about it. She couldn’t believe that Adrien had asked her out. She wondered what he was thinking about it, and what had triggered him to ask her. 

God, she was lucky with men lately. 

Her stomach did a little flip at the thought of her night with Chat Noir. She was sitting in class, and the continued memory made her feel hot and flustered, and a little anxious. What was Chat Noir to her? What was he becoming? And what did that mean for her relationship with Adrien? Would she have to turn him down if he visited her again? 

Well… Maybe Adrien wasn’t even interested in her like that. 

Wait- Was she hoping that? 

Holy shit, she hoped ADRIEN wasn’t actually interested in her. Because of CHAT NOIR. 

Both. She could have both. 

Would that be bad? 

That would be bad. 

She needed to talk to Tikki about this all. It was way too much for her to think about. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long for the bell to strike and for the school day to end. Her eyes darted over to Adrien, who caught her eye and smiled at her.  _ Oh wow, he’s beautiful.  _ She thought carelessly. Adrien was extremely handsome. Of course he was, being a model after all. She would probably still think that he was beautiful no matter what. Chat Noir was beautiful too. She definitely had a thing for beautiful boys. 

“Are you ready?” Marinette was brought out of her daydream by the sound of Adrien’s voice closer to her than it had been. Her eyes widened as her face went red and she looked up at him. Adrien was holding out a hand to help her up from her seat, and smiling down at her with soft eyes. She felt her heart stutter in her chest. 

“I- Ye-yes! Are you? I mean. Of course you are. You’re totally waiting for me. Let’s--” She bumbled, standing up on her own and promptly dropping her bag of books to the ground. Right. She had put that on her lap. Shit. Adrien probably thought that she was an idiot. This was the second time in the day that she had spilt her books all over the floor. “Sorry…” she muttered, bending down quickly to pick the books up. In doing this, of course, she knocked her head on the desk and came back up with a pained groan. She quickly looked to Adrien. If he wanted to cancel their date, she totally wouldn’t blame him. She was so lame….

Though, instead of the look of distaste and concern that she expected to see on his face, he was looking at her with… a fondness. Holy shit he was perfect. Wow.

“Are you okay?” He asked with a smile. 

“Y- yeah.” She said shyly. 

“Okay.” He knelt down and began to pick up her books. She almost stopped him, but he was too quick and had scooped up the bag before she could even move. He took a moment to look up at her and grin, a scene that sent a chill down her spine as she registered green eyes and blond hair and her mind was flooded with images of Chat Noir looking up at her the night before. She let out a breath as he came up and handed her the bag. 

“This is kind of heavy, let me carry it for you?” He said with a shy tilt of his head. “Shall we go?” 

The only thing that Marinette could do was nod. Adrien gave her one more smile and turned towards the door, leading the two of them out of the classroom. Marinette threw a look to Alya, who was all grins and thumbs at her. The rest of the classroom was silent as the two of them walked out together. 

************

The park was warm and breezy as Adrien guided Marinette through it. The scent of the air was sweet with the coming change of season, and the gently cologne that Adrien wore wafted over to her as she walked beside him. The day felt blissful around her, and she wondered what it would be like to reach out and hold Adrien’s hand as she walked beside him. She certainly did not have the courage to act on that thought, but it was a pleasant dream. Here they were, 18 years old. How many years ago had she fallen for him? It had been far too long of a fantasy to suddenly step into reality. But here she was with him. It was all too perfect. 

Adrien made gently conversation at her, keeping the tone of their walk bright and cheerful. He asked her about simple things; like her favorite color and favorite foods. He talked to her about movies and decided that the two of them should go to a cinema soon together. He couldn’t tonight, he had plans, but another night for sure. When the two of the reached the end of the park, they finally found a stand that sold crepes. Adrien ordered two of them with the works, and insisted on paying. After that, he guided her over to a fountain and sat with her on the warm stone. 

Everything was going far too perfectly.

Adrien was perfect. 

Too perfect. 

Marinette swung her legs off the fountain as she bit into her crepe. It was delicious, but not nearly as good as the ones that her papa would sometimes make her in the mornings. As a baker's daughter, she had to admit that she was a little bit more picky than most girls when it came to sweets. Still, she had a special weakness for them. She was sure that she would gain weight if it weren’t for her double life as Ladybug. She loved her family, but she could tell that she wasn’t going to be lean and thin for forever. It just seemed to run in her family. She sighed at that, and then caught herself. _ No sighing on dates with Adrien. Bad Marinette. He’s probably looking at you with some adorable concerned expression and _ \-- she turned her head--  _ there it is _ .

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Me? I’m fine! Better than fine actually! This crepe is amazing! How is yours?” She really needed to learn how to slow down her sentences when she was around him. There was literally no one else in the world that she acted like that around. Seriously Marinette, chill. 

“Delicious.” Adrien said, grinning back at her. “Wanna try?” B-but they had the same thing. Marinette looked at his extended crepe, registering that he was holding it out for her to take a bite of it, and then looked back at him. Her face started to burn. It would be rude to turn him down right? Right. Marinette gave him a nervous smile. 

“Sure.” She said, leaning forward enough to take a small bite of Adrien’s crepe. When she did this, she got a face full of whipped cream because it took her a moment to take her eyes off of him and look at where she was going. “Oop.” She blinked, moving away. “Um. Delicious.” She tried to smile. Adrien’s mouth twitched as he looked at her, and then he started to laugh. Oh no…. She was making a complete fool of herself. And the lower part of her face was covered with whipped cream. And she was sure that she looked like a total idiot. She let her eyes flicker away from the laughing Adrien, feeling a little bad about the whole thing, but a hand touched her face and she was guided back to shining green eyes. 

“You’re cute.” Adrien said, wiping away the whipped cream that was around her mouth with a finger. The touch sent shocks through Marinette’s body, and as if that weren't enough… Adrien carefully brought his fingers to his own lips and licked away the stray whipped cream.  _ ‘You’re cute’ _ Marinette repeated the words in her head, staring openly at Adrien. Green eyes peered seductively over at her, sending shivers down her spine. She didn’t know what to say, so she went with the first thing that popped into her head. 

“You’re cute.” 

_ Nice Marinette. Great job. No really, you’re pro at this. _

The bluette looked away, hoping that somehow she would catch on fire and disappear for forever. If that could happen… that would be great. She would be totally down for that to happen. It would be the best thing that could happen. Absolutely. 

Until she was wrong, and she felt Adrien move closer to her. 

“Marinette.” He said, watching her carefully. Her heart was pounding as she looked up at him. Her lips parted to give a barely audible:

“Yes?”

Adrien kept his eyes locked on hers as he took a deep breath. 

“I know this is sudden.”  _ Oh god, oh god, oh god. _ “But, would you… be my girlfriend?” Somewhere inside of her body, Marinette exploded. He waited for her to give him a response with a patient and kind expression. “You don’t have t-”

“Yes!” Marinette said, years of wanting to say that word to that question exploding out of her. She covered her mouth, biting her lip. “Yes.” She said again, gentler, watching the man in front of her. Relief spread over Adrien’s face and he let out a deep breath. 

“Thanks.” He said, turning his face up to the sky. She hadn’t noticed it before… But the boy was blushing heavily, his ears lit with the smooth red. Marinette couldn’t find anything else to say, so she also looked up at the sky.

The two stayed like that for a while, finishing their crepes before the sound of crinkling wrappers brought them back to reality. Adrien was the first one to look over, and she could feel his gaze burning on her cheeks. Balling up her crepe wrapper in her hand, she slowly looked over at him. 

“So…” Adrien began. 

“So….” Marinette repeated, watching him. 

Suddenly a shadow passed over the two. They both started, and then looked up nearly at the same time. Marinette felt her expression go from concerned, to annoyed as she registered a floating person with a tell-tale pink mask laid over their face. Fuck. She thought, knowing that this was where her date with Adrien was going to end. The girl tried to feign fear as she looked over at Adrien. 

“An Akuma, Adrien, we should go--.” She gasped. The blond nodded at her, probably not needing her to have said it. It was very clearly an Akuma, and they very clearly needed to get out of there. Adrien stood, and grabbed her hand. 

“I’m not letting you go alone again.” He said sternly. She felt her heart melt a little at that. Adrien was worried about her, and that was great. It was great, but… She still needed to find a way to become Ladybug.

“You should get home.” Marinette insisted as the two of them ran away from the Akuma. 

“You should too!” He said. 

“I will! But. I need to use the bathroom! You go, I’ll be fine.” Concern flickered over his face. “Really this time! I won’t come out until it’s gone--” Adrien seemed like he was about to say something else, when suddenly something came through the air right towards them. “Move!” Marinette commanded, jumping away from the attack. She watched Adrien do the same. They both scrambled up off of the ground and turned to face the Akuma, a green and silver clad individual with sharp armor and a glowing sword. 

“I am Grass Master!” He announced, striking a pose. “And any littering will be severely punished!”  _ Oh great. Good to know that Hawkmoth cares about the environment enough to send someone to enforce it. _ Marinette thought bitterly to herself. This Akuma looked powerful, but he certainly did not seem as powerful as Twin Turbulent. Which was good. Marinette didn’t think that she could handle another one of those. No, this one seemed like one of their typical Akumas. And the sword… the sword was probably the source of that power. But she couldn’t do anything as her civilian self. 

“Adrien!” She called out, crawling over to the boy beside her. “Let’s get over there!” She pointed directly across the street to a coffee shop. It was sweet, and probably had a bathroom that she could ‘use’. “Come on!” She held out a hand for Adrien, which he promptly took, and they began their run as the Akuma rampaged behind him. The Grass Master was sending out ripping attacks with his sword across the park, demanding proper recycling. He seemed to be able to control the people around the park so that when he cut open trash containers, the people would begin to sort the trash. They certainly did not want to get caught up in that mess. 

Marinette tugged Adrien as quickly as she could through the park and across the street until the two of them had made it into the coffee shop. 

“Call someone to come and get you,” She said, slipping into the bathroom. “Don’t worry. I’ll be in here and I won’t come out until this mess is all over.” She informed him clumsily. It was going to have to do. She needed to transform, and she needed to do it like. NOW. Chat was probably on his way over, but she couldn’t leave him hanging again. She had an advantage. She already knew where to strike to solve this whole mess, and she could make a guess as to how to get ahold of the sword even without her lucky charm. Adrien looked hesitant, but a loud crash made them both start and Marinette grabbed her bag from Adrien’s shoulder and closed the door to the bathroom with a final “I’ll text you!” before opening her bag to a concerned looking Tikki. She waited until she heard Adrien move away before she said her enchantment. 

“Spots on!” 

_ Game on.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! Comments are fuel for me. I love hearing what you guys think! Let me know if you have anything you want to see!


	13. Sounds Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! I didn't expect to take 13 chapters to get all the way to this point. And we're only dipping our toes in here. ;) I hope you like the chapter! As always, I love and appreciate all of the comments! I love hearing what you guys think, and what you might want to see! Keep them coming!

“But I don’t have your number…” Adrien muttered to the closed door. Well, it seemed like his date with Marinette was over. Although it didn’t have the best ending possible, Marinette had agreed to go out with him and that was awesome. Even if he wasn’t 100% sure what he planned to do now that she had agreed to be his girlfriend. In fact, he had almost no clue what his next move should be. Was it taking advantage of her feelings for him if he actually was starting to really like her? And what about Ladybug? Adrien groaned, feeling the anxiety rise in him.

“Alright lover boy, are we going to fight the Akuma, or are you going to listen to the girl use the bathroom?” Plaggs voice rose out from his bag.  _ Right _ . The blond sighed and looked around for the men’s bathroom. It would be as good a place as any to transform. Just as he ducked into it, he saw a light flash of pink rise up from under the door. 

Weird… 

Plagg flew out of his bag.

“Let’s go Adrien.” He groaned. “I want to get this over with.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at his Kwami.

“You’re never this eagar.”

“Fighting is better than all of this mushy junk. Which I’ve had way too much of lately by the way.” Plagg scolded, looking at Adrien with bitter green eyes. Mushy junk with Marinette… He liked that. That was good. Adrien could only smile because, if all went as planned, the Kawmi would have to deal with much more ‘mushy junk’. He shook his head and stepped away from the door. 

“Fine. Plagg! Claws out!” 

And in a stunning flash of green, Chat Noir was bounding out of the bathroom and towards the park with the Akuma. Blond hair fell out from it’s fine combing, and scattered over and around his face. His blood was racing as he exited the small cafe, and found himself on grass. Grass?  _ Uh oh…  _ The Grass Master was replacing the roads with fields, and cursing the “effect that humans have had on this planet”. Adrien could only shake his head and sigh as a few puns came to mind. All terrible, and none of them very original. He was sure a good one would come to him in time. He usually had better luck when he was around Ladybug. 

Speaking of which….

Chat Noir looked around.

Where was Ladybug? 

Just then, something hit him from behind. 

“Oph!” Adrien gasped as he was knocked to the ground. 

“Sorry!” A sweet voice piped up. Adrien’s eyes went wide.  _ Marinette?! _ Swiftly he turned around expecting to see his new girlfriend. Expecting to scold her for being out and about with an Akuma around again. Expecting to have to pull her back into the restaurant. But instead, he was met with the brilliant red of Ladybug’s costume. “C-Ch-Chat Noir?” She started, climbing back onto her feel. Something seemed a little off with his usually calm partner.

“Nice of you to drop in, My Lady.” Chat said, jumping up. His heart was still racing with

The momentary confusion. He gave Ladybug a small bow, which she quickly rolled her eyes at. He couldn’t help but smile at her attitude. Even if she seemed overly annoyed with his puns and flirting, he could kinda tell that she found it endearing at the same time. Which was nice. 

“Have you been able to find out anything about his Akuma?” She asked, locking bright blue eyes onto the rampaging villain. Chat Noir shook his head and followed her gaze, eyeballing the oddly clothed, floating person. 

“I only just got here Bugaboo, but if I had to guess….” His gaze landed on the sword that the Grass Master held, the source of his attacks. Akuma seemed to be frequently inside of the object with the most magic. “The sword.” He said, one again looking back over at his partner. Ladybug nodded and bit her lip, seeming to analyze the sword. 

“Okay.” She said. 

“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!” The Grass Master suddenly yelled, turning on the pair.

“Give me your miraculous~” The two of them mocked in unison as the Akuma demanded the items. Chat gave Ladybug a wide smile, and she giggled and shook her head. “That’s gotten really old.” She muttered. 

“Sure has.” Chat laughed. 

They could even predict the coming attack, jumping out of the way as a green slash flew between them, hitting the small Cafe. Shit-- A tree sprung up from the center of the cafe, and people screamed as they ran out of the building. 

“I’m just gonna go on a limb here…” Chat began, looking once more over at his partner. 

“Chat.” She growled. 

“What?” The blond threw up his arms. “I was just gonna say that this looks like it’s going to be a big-” He grinned and Ladybug intensified her glare. “Pine in the neck.” He laughed, but another attack flew their way and he had to dodge it once more. 

“Are you done now?” Ladybug called over to him. 

“Alright. Okay. Let’s get to the root of this problem My Lady!” He shot back. The girl groaned again, and jumped up onto the roof of a building. The Grass Master was swinging his sword recklessly around her. Chat Noir would have been worried, but his partner looks relatively unphased. She did, though, give him a look at that said to distract the Akuma while she tried to get the sword away from him. Which would be an easy task, if it weren’t for the focus that he had on Ladybug. 

“Hey Ass Master!” Adrien called out. The Akuma snapped his focus to the black clad superhero, and Chat Noir grinned. He was on a streak. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size!” He said, pulling his baton out and throwing himself onto a nearby rooftop/tree. The Grass Master moved towards Adrien, holding his sword like he was some sort of green Samurai. Maybe that would have been a better name for the villain. Hawkmoth was really terrible at naming them. 

“I am the Grass Master!” The Akuma bellowed, throwing a green blade out over Chat’s head. Chat ducked the blow, and climbed higher up the tree that he had landed in. 

“And I’m Chat Noir.” He said playfully, noting that Ladybug was slowly making her way closer to the Akuma to examine his sword. “Nice to meet you.” He even threw in a little bow. 

“I know who you are, and you are going to give me your miraculous!” 

“Yeah. No.” Chat said in return, strutting along the branch of his tree. “You- in fact- are going to give us that sword!” The Akuma bellowed and lunged for him. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled, as Chat ducked out of the way. 

What did she get? He wondered, trying to find where she had gone. But he didn’t have time to search, because The Grass Master was flying at him with his sword at the ready. Chat jumped as the Akuma got too close, watching the man lodge himself into the tree- sword first. Just then, Ladybug jumped down from the top branch with a giant pair of scissors, and cut the sword in half. The Grass Master let out a yell and fell to his knees as his sword disintegrated to reveal a small blade of grass, as a black butterfly fluttered out of the debris. 

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma!” Ladybug said, gently capturing the butterfly and cleansing it. Chat could only watch in admiration as a white butterfly flew out of her yoyo. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She called, tossing the instrument into the air. With the magic of her ladybugs, the world was returned to normal, and the duo were left with a confused man on top of a random roof. 

“Pound it!” The pair said, grinning at each other as they bumped fists. 

“What? Where am I?” The man asked, scrambling to his feet. Ladybug smiled gently at him, and helped him steady himself. 

“It’s okay now.” She said calmly. “Chat Noir and I will get you down from here.” The man only nodded, as Chat and Ladybug brought him back down to the street. “Are you okay?” Ladybug asked. 

“Yes.” The man responded. “Thank you. I was just so…” He shook his head. “We have to take care of the earth… You know?” A bitter smile formed on his lips. Ladybug and Chat Noir both nodded their heads. 

“I know.” Chat said. “But there are better ways to do it that letting yourself be Akumatized.” Chat felt bad for the man. He cared about the environment so much…. It was clear. He wished that there was something that him and Ladybug could do to help. 

Chat was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Ladybug’s Miraculous beeping. 

“I’ll see you tonight, My Lady?” Chat asked, looking over at her. He was surprised to see her looking back at him with scarlet cheeks. Was she alright? He reached out for her, but she backed up and nodded. 

“Um. Ye- yes. I’ll uh.. I’ll see you then. Um. Good work! Ch-Chat.” 

The girl bounded off, leaving him to help the Akuma victim. But, Chat was distracted… Ladybug....

That didn’t sound like Ladybug. 

In fact, if he was being completely honest with himself….

That sounded like Marinette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooo  
> That's the toe dip in that I was talking about. Alright. Next up is Marinettes POV. Keep the comments coming! I'm always listening. Unfortunately, this coming week I won't be posting. I'll try super hard to maybe post two chapters the second week of August, but I'm the owner of a Shakespeare Company out here, and my show goes up next weekend. Wish me luck! Fingers crossed that it wont rain. We're putting up Hamlet in the park! :) I will do my best to respond to any comments left! <3 Love you guys!


	14. Just Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the commenting and the encouraging words! This past week has been crazy, but the shows were a success! I'll be back at the park doing Twelfth Night and Romeo and Juliet next summer and fall. :) Here is the facebook page for my Shakespeare Company if youre interested!  
> https://www.facebook.com/Billyshakesshakespeare/?fref=ts  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Marinette’s heart was pounding as she ducked into a nearby alleyway and detransformed. Her mind was buzzing with images of cat green eyes peering up at her. Something inside of her felt dizzy and sick with the anxiety that bubbled within her, seeing Chat Noir. She hadn’t been quite prepared for those eyes, and that smile. She could still imagine his silky smooth voice floating up to her. The solid reality of the night before was still sinking in. And now… She couldn’t fight the flair of arousal that fluttered inside of her when she saw him. 

Adrien. 

Think of Adrien. 

Sweet Adrien…

Her boyfriend….

Marinette almost started hyperventilating _. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.  _ Adrien was her boyfriend. Adrien- her huge-out-of-her-league-crush Agreste had ASKED HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND. 

“Marinette!” Tikki’s high pitched voice sounded in her ears, the Kwami floating up next to her face with a concerned expression marking her small features. “Marinette, get ahold of yourself!” The bluette tried to focus on her tiny friend, attempting at longer breaths but ultimately choking and coughing. Tikki gently patted her head as Marinette gasped for breath. 

“I’m fine.” The girl breathed, leaning against the wall in the alley way. Tikki sighed. 

“What was that?” She asked. 

“What?” 

“The stuttering and stammering? With Chat Noir?”The Kwami crossed her arms. Marinette groaned and shook her head. She really didn’t know what that was all about. Had one night really changed the way that she interacted with Chat? Was this going to be bad for their partnership? What was going to happen now? She was going to have to let go of it. She was going to have to pretend that it never happened. So long as he didn’t visit again. Would he visit again? 

“Ohhhhhh.” Marinette groaned, throwing her burning face in her hands. She heard Tikki sigh beside her. “What am I going to do Tikki?” Sure, she had been fine in the morning more or less. Waking up naked in her bed was a bit of a shock until she remembered why and how she got there. She panicked a little, but being late for school and the events afterwards had really kept her decently distracted. Now, Adrien was gone and she was alone with her thoughts and memories. 

“You could try talking to him.” Tikki suggested. 

“Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, peeking up from her hands. Tikki nodded, looking a little like she pitied Marinette. “What would I even say to him? ‘Hey- last night was awesome, but, I don’t really know how to feel about it so I’m kinda hoping that you can help me process it?’” She let out a whine. 

“Do you regret it?” Tikki asked. 

“No…. I mean. It was nice. I don’t regret it. I’ve liked--” Her eyes widened. “ _ I’ve liked him for a while now.”  _ Marinette felt her knees give out, and she sank to the ground. “Oh Tikki! I’m dating Adrien! I like- He asked me! I still can’t believe he asked me. But he did. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I agreed. And I- I really like him. I can’t have a thing with Chat Noir!” It all felt so surreal to her. This had to be some Akuma created odd reality, right? 

Yeah. Right. 

No way this was real. 

Except, she was just telling herself that, and this was totally real reality. 

“You can approach it any way you want. Talking might be good though.” Marinette nodded, biting her lip, listening to the Kwami’s words. Tikki was right. She should talk to Chat Noir. They were partners, and they had to be able to work together without something like this getting between that. 

“If he comes by again… I’ll talk to him…” Marinette decided. Tikki nodded and gave her a big smile. 

“Good!” She said with a smile. “Now, cookies?” 

“Of course.” Marinette laughed. She opened her purse for her friend, which Tikki happily zipped into. She would go back to the cafe that she Adrien had left her in and grab some cookies and a smoothie for herself before heading home. 

******

 

The rest of the night passed by quickly. Marinette was able to get a little sewing done on her newest project, and the finish the homework that was due for the next day before her alarm went off. The time for patrol came quicker than she had expected it to, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. She had spent a lot of the time working, thinking that Chat Noir might come knocking on her door at any point. She was kind of hoping that he would. She was hoping to be able to talk to him and sort everything out before she had to face him as Ladybug and pretend like nothing had happened between them and that everything was perfectly normal. She was almost certain maintaining any kind of cool facade would be impossible. 

With a deep breath, she called on Tikki for her transformation, and took off into the night. 

Chat awaited her on the Eiffel tower, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. He looked almost confused and deep in thought, as she approached him. He started as she landed beside him. 

“Hey kitty.” She said, trying to sound casual as she sat down as well. 

“Ev’nin Bugaboo.” He returned, smiling at her. Ladybug felt herself shiver a little as his eyes met hers. Chat noticed, pursing his lips. “Are you cold?” He asked. 

“I think it was just one of those ghost chills.” She covered, laughing a little. 

“Right…” Chat shrugged. 

“Have you been here long?” She asked. Of course he hadn’t, watch had only just begun. 

“Yeah.” He admitted, to her surprise. “I didn’t want to stay home. It’s… nicer up here. I needed to... Think about some things.” He sounded a lot more serious than he usually was. There was something off about him. Almost as if he was somewhere in his mind far away from her. It was a little lonely, to be honest. 

“I understand that…” She said, looking out over the city. The two sat in the quiet night air for a little while. The two of them each seemed to have a lot on their minds, but Marinette couldn’t help the way that her body heated up as she sat beside him. Sometimes, he would brush her leg with his as he shifted, and her stomach would flip. There was no denying that his presence suddenly had her feeling both flustered and aroused, each second near him brought back memories from the night before. There was a tug inside of her, that wished that she could kiss him. She swallowed back the urge and let out a deep breath. 

“Are you okay, My Lady?” Chat suddenly asked, turning his attention on her. “You’re flushed.” He noted. “Do you have a fever? You seemed a little odd earlier. Are you sure you want to be here?” Chat placed a gentle hand on her thigh, and her eyes shot to his. She swallowed again as the green eyes pierced through her. It was almost painful to realize how badly she wanted another taste of Chat Noir. She knew how his lips felt… In so many different ways. “Ladybug?” The words were breathy out of his mouth as Ladybug stared at him with her pupils blown out wide and her lips parted. She licked her lips. 

“Yes.” She said. “I want to be here. I’m… fine.” She forced herself not to look away from him. Chat Noir blinked at her, his eyebrows furrowing together like he was thinking about something. She couldn’t help but smile at his expression for a moment before catching herself and tearing her eyes away from him. “Chat?” She asked before she could stop herself. “Do you still love me?” 

Oh god. Why would she ask that? Why?

She forced her eyes back up to meet his. He was staring openly at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped. She bit her lip.

“Why?” He asked, slowly, his eyes tracing her. 

“I-I just. I wanted to know.” Her heart was racing. 

“Yes.” Came the answer. The response was sure, and sudden. “I’ve been in love with you for too long to ever not be in love with you.” He gave a bitter laugh before looking at her again. “Why?” Her mouth went dry, and she swallowed against the lump in her throat. An anxious bubble pushed against her chest and her heartbeat pounded in her ears. 

“Do you have… anyone else?” He looked confused for a moment before answering:

“Yes.” His eyes never left her. 

“Who?” She asked. Her body threatened to overload. 

“Her name is Marinette.” He responded. Ladybug took a sharp breath in. He had just said her name. Chat Noir. Out of anyone in Paris. Chat had feelings for her as Marinette. He had visited her. Had that been why? 

“O-oh.” She responded. 

“Why?” He pressed again, not letting her drop his gaze. His eyes widened. “D- Do you? M-Me?” The man’s demeanor was suddenly vulnerable, and Ladybug really wasn’t sure what to do. She wasn’t sure why she had gotten herself in this conversation. And now, the response that her body seemed to think was proper was to bury her face in her hands and groan. She felt Chat Noir tense beside her, a long pause spreading between them. She heard him swallow and then she felt warm hands laid on top of hers, gently pulling her hands away. Chat Noir was staring at her, cheeks flushed as he slowly pulled her hands away from her face. 

“Ladybug…?” He breathed, his voice cracking a little. She nodded back at him, not sure how the night had taken that turn. It was true that she wasn’t good at finding the right words for intense situations, and she often put herself in awkward situations when she felt nervous. Now, she had just admitted to Chat Noir that she had feelings for him. Chat’s eyes widened at her nod, hands still holding her wrists. She was sure that he could feel her rapid pulse under the skin tight fabric of the suit. He bit his lip and looked away, not letting her go. She waited for him to speak, knowing that he would. Slowly, he looked back at her. 

“What?” She breathed. 

“Let’s detransform.” He said. Ladybug blinked. 

“Chat- We can’t. We shouldn’t---”

“Why?” He looked heartbroken as he looked up at her. 

“It’s… risky…” She couldn’t bear to look at him any longer.

“But if I’m wrong….” He whispered to himself, and then bit his lip. “Ladybug…. Please?”

“No.” She wished that she could say yes. 

Silence. 

“Can I kiss you?” His request took her off guard. “Just once?” 

“Yes.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see next? Next chapter will be Adriens POV!


	15. Pretty Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo my boyfriend suddenly left the house for 8 days for work and I have nothing to do so! Here's some fanfiction for you! Smut ahead.

 

Chat Noir kept his eyes on Ladybugs as he leaned himself into her. The crystal pools were engulfed by black pupils, leaving small traces of color along the rims. He could still feel her heart racing as he held her wrists. He was sure that she would be able to hear his heart racing as well, because it was blasting in his ears with a powerful force. He couldn’t help but lick his lips just a little as he let his eyes wander to the lush pink lips of his lady. Carefully, he pressed forward and laid a light kiss over those lips. Ladybug’s body relaxed in his grasp as she melted into the kiss. A pang of want flashed through him as he let his hands slide down her wrists, down her arms, and up to her shoulders. He pulled back to look at her again, asking with lust filled emerald eyes for permission to kiss her again. The girl’s lips quivered as she nodded. He kissed her again, more hungrily this time, wrapping his arms around her. 

Ladybug shivered, her own hands coming up to grasp at his shoulders. Aware of their surroundings, Chat Noir pushed Ladybug back, climbing on top of her so that he had easier access to her. The girl’s legs still dangled over the edge of the tower until she wrapped him around his body, pulling his arousal against her own. 

_ Fuck _

Chat could feel her through the suit, and he wanted her. The moan that escaped her lips very much told him that she wanted the same thing. He ached to detransform. With all of his heart, he ached to detransform. He knew he couldn’t. Ladybug didn’t want that. So, he ground himself against her and let out a groan of his own as streams of pleasure corsed through him. His mind was clouded with want, his body thrumming with the adrenaline of knowing that he had Ladybug here- moaning under him. Still, he had to remind himself not to get too lost in the moment. 

Moving his lips from hers, he began to trail kisses down her neck- biting and sucking as he went. That was when he inhaled, hoping that his suspicions were correct and that he would be met with the sugary sweet smell of Marinette. His heart almost stopped as the scent hit him. 

_ Marinette _

He bit at her neck again, his mind racing. He should leave a mark. If he left a mark, he could continue to test the theory tomorrow. Somewhere she wouldn’t be embarrassed about. Somewhere she could hide it. Chat Noir grabbed a fist full of blue hair, and pulled at Marinette so that he exposed more of her neck. Choosing a place that could be hidden by her hair, Chat started to mark her. The girl squirmed and gasped under him, small moans escaping her lips. 

“Chat.” She whimpered. 

He left the spot with one more small nip, and came up over her. 

“My Lady?” He murmured huskily. She looked up at him, face flushed, and lips wet and parted. God, he could fuck her. Chat swallowed back the urge to eat her alive. 

“Fuck.” Was the only response he got, as Ladybug tightened her legs around his waist. With a grin, Chat rolled his hips experimentally. The girl’s head lolled to the side and she let out a moan, pulling him in tighter once more. The action felt good for him as well, and  _ god _ those sounds. Chat thrust against her again, continuing to buck and roll his hips against hers. He watched her, listening to loud gasps and moans, until he felt himself getting close to climaxing. He gasped. 

“L-Ladybug.” He warned. 

“Chat--” She breathed, her eyes meeting his. 

That was it. 

_ Game over. _

Chat felt himself release into his suit as Ladybug clawed at his back and cried out, breathing in an all too familiar way. It had to be her. Chat felt her body writhe in the aftermath of her orgasm, and rolled his hips playfully against her’s once more. Ladybug gasped and then groaned, opening her eyes to glare at him. 

“Chat.” She growled. 

“I couldn’t help it, My Lady.” He kissed her once more, tenderly. “I do love you, you know.” He nuzzled her nose with his. Blue eyes widened. “I’ve loved you for years.”

“I- I love you too, Chaton.” She murmured, reaching her hands up to touch his face and run through his hair. Chat smiled, closing his eyes and purring. This made her giggle, and she mussed his hair before pulling him back down to her chest and wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her heart beating, and took a moment to breathe her in once more before rolling off of her and reaching his arm out for her to lay on his chest. The girl complied happily, letting out a satisfied hum as he pulled her into him and let his fingers roam over her back. 

“What if we figured it out?” He asked after a moment. “What if we figure out who each other are. Would it be okay then?” 

“Kitty, don’t go searching for me.” She warned. 

“Hmm.” He laughed. 

“But… That… That would be fine, I guess. We couldn’t help it then, right?” 

“Yup.” Chat smiled to himself. Two more steps to confirm it, and then a conversation with Alya before approaching Ladybug. He was certain that he was right, but he didn’t want to be wrong. 

******

 

The two said their goodbyes after a night of stargazing and then finally some patrol, and Chat headed home. The moment he detransformed, a very upset Plagg took a moment to scold him about what he had done in his precious suit, and how he needs to take a million baths. He also made sure that Adrien knew that he wanted double the Camembert for the rest of the week. Adrien apologized, and agreed to his terms. Finally, Plagg floated beside him as he opened up the Ladyblog. Looking at the pictures that Alya had taken, he was surprised that he hadn’t seen it before. The hair, the eyes, the smile, the teeth and nose. They were the same. They belonged to Marinette. Knowing that, there was no way to unsee it. 

“So you figured out who Ladybug is, huh?” Plagg asked, glancing up at the computer screen. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure.” Adrien replied. 

“Well, it certainly took you two long enough. You know, in the past- Ladybug and Chat Noir would reveal themselves to each other almost immediately-- It helps with the bonding, if you two are working together in and out of transformation. This Ladybug is just… I don’t know. She’s seen too many superhero movies or something.” Adrien scoffed at that. 

“How many superhero movies have you seen Plagg?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at his Kwami. 

“Enough!” Was the response he got. Adrien could only laugh and shake his head. 

“Well. I’ll figure it out tomorrow for certain, but I’m pretty sure Ladybug is Marinette.” His heart thrummed with the idea of it. He loved Ladybug, and he was certainly coming to love Marinette as well. If the two of them could be the same person… Well, it would be magical. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Plagg said, shrugging. “I think you should just call her out on it, but making sure your hunch is right is a good plan.” 

“Well… Yeah.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Anyways, it’s time for bed.” He took one final look at the Ladyblog before closing it out, and spinning around in his chair. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would look for the hickey he left. Tomorrow he would get Marinette’s phone number. Tomorrow, he would know for sure. And maybe… If he had the courage, tomorrow he would confront the girl. He had to make sure that he did it right, and took it slow. He didn’t want her to get upset. Maybe… Maybe he could leave trails for her to find him as well… The easiest thing would be to give her his phone number. Well… He would have to wait and find out. 

For now, shower and then bed. 

***** 

Adrien was the first one to the classroom, as he sat there with his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and anxiety making him almost want to vomit. He had been ready for the day the night before, but now that the day was upon him… He was a ball of nerves. Every person that entered the classroom made him jump. He knew that Marinette would be late, he was always late, but he still thought that maybe every time that someone entered the classroom it would be her. 

Alya was maybe the third person in the classroom. 

“You're here early.” She remarked, finding her seat and turning to face him. “And jumpy.” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “And your hair is a mess.” Adrien shot her a glare. 

“Thanks Alya.” He growled. 

“Chill out kid. I’m just saying. Fix your hair before your girlfriend comes in. She’ll be worried about you.” Alya winked at him. Of course she knew. Alya knew everything. Adrien brushed his hair out of his face, tidying it up and taking his eyes off the door for just a moment as he did so. 

“Hey Alya!” A voice chimed. Adrien started. 

Marinette. 

Marinette was early. 

“H-Hi A-Adrien.” The boy swallowed and slowly let his eyes wander up to meet the voice. Marinette was walking towards her hair, her hair down and curling around her neck. He took a breath, feeling almost as if the change in hair style was enough of a confirmation for him. 

“Good morning Marinette.” He said, smiling at her. She looked away from him, blush dusting over her cheeks. 

Would she be this shy around him when she knew who he was? 

Marinette took her seat, adjusting her hair a little bit. Alya, of course, commented on the style, and Marinette stammered a reply about wanting to change things up. Alya said that it must be for Adrien, and Marinette murmured something under her breath that sounded a little like:

“Something like that.” Which made Alya laugh. Nino, somehow, was the one who was late to class. The boy bounded in just as the bell rang, and sprinted up to his seat beside Adrien. 

“Hey man! How goes? You look like you didn’t sleep, is something up?” 

Yup.

It was going to be an interesting day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see next? Might be posting a chapter a night!


	16. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far a chapter a night has been reasonable. Thank you all for the lovely comments! They really keep me going!

She was going to hell. She was sure of it. She was going to hell because she loved Adrien and she was dating Adrien, but she also loved Chat Noir. It was a huge problem. There was no way that it would be right for her to be dating Adrien as Marinette and dating Chat Noir as Ladybug. That was… Just an entirely new level of cheating. And GOD, she’d had sexual relations with Chat Noir as both herself and her alter ego. Sure, as Marinette she hadn’t been dating Adrien yet, but last night… Last night her and Adrien were dating and she had still… Marinette held back the urge to groan as she sat in class toying with her hair. 

And then there was that. Chat Noir had left a hickey- albeit small- on her neck. Far enough back, and easily hideable… But only if she didn’t put her hair up, and that was kind of her thing. She always put her hair up. Now, she was wearing it down because she didn’t want  _ anyone  _ to see the hickey that told of her adventures with Chat Noir the night before. Adrien had certainly noticed the change, and Alya had created a good cover with the suggestion that the new hair style was for him. She could run with that. She could ask him if he liked it. Everything would be fine. It would be fine. Unless it wasn’t. Then it wouldn’t be fine. Okay. Thinking way too much. Stop thinking. Marinette took a deep breath in, and tried to focus on the lecture. 

Focus….

Focus...

She couldn’t focus on the lecture. No way. Her mind was flooded with images of Chat Noir. She couldn’t get him out of her head. Try as she might, she couldn’t drive away the bright green flash of his eyes, or forget about the heat of his touch. 

_ Oh please let class get out soon. _

She needed to not be in class. Class was probably the last thing that she needed. 

“Hey girl, are you alright?” Alya asked, noticing her friend fidgeting probably just a little too much. Marinette looked at her friend. 

“Yeah.” She whispered back. 

“Okay, because you’re like… bugging out.” Alya raised an eyebrow, a smirk clear on her lips. There was something that she knew. Alya knew something. Marinette felt her heart rate pick up. What if Alya saw the hickey, and she would have to explain that she’d had a run in with Chat Noir and things had gotten a little out of hand, because it seemed like whenever they kissed they just couldn’t stop there. Thank goodness those suits couldn’t come off. 

Well… There were times when she wished the suits would come off. 

  1. _NO_. 



“I’m fine.” Marinette breathed. “Just… uh… nervous?” She tried to give her friend a believably nervous smile. Alya was too smart to believe any kind of lie that Marinette tried to tell her. She couldn’t believe that Alya hadn’t found out that she was Ladybug yet. Alya was sharp. 

“Oh girl, that’s totally normal.” Alya said with a grin. Marinette felt herself relax. “You had your first date with Adrien yesterday, right? How did that--”

“Marinette and Alya! If you’re going to talk, you can do it in the principal's office!” The sharp voice of their teacher cut them off, and while Marinette was tempted to take the trip to the principal's office… She really didn’t feel like getting herself into trouble. 

So, they sat in silence for the rest of the class. Until, finally, the bell rang and Marinette sprung up from her seat. 

“Hey Marinette.” Adrien said, approaching her before she was able to dart out of the room. Oh god… She couldn’t face him right now. There was no way that she could face him. “I like your hair.” He tried again, smiling at her. Marinette slowly brought her eyes up to him and returned the smile half heartedly. 

“Thanks.” She said meekly. 

“I was thinking that… Since our date kind of got interrupted yesterday… Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?” There was a light dusting of blush over his cheeks and the way he looked at her with those beautiful green eyes… How could she say no? 

“S-sure.” 

_ Oh  _ **_great_ ** _ Marinette… you sound  _ **_so_ ** _ excited.  _

“Okay! I’ll pick you up at 6?” He asked. 

“S-sounds great!” Now she had a 6:00 date with Adrien. She was going to have to sit at a table with him. Super. Wonderful. She could handle that. NOT. Marinette shot a look over to Alya, who shot two thumbs up back at her. For the second time that day she fought back the urge to groan. How was she ever going to face Adrien? He was so sweet and pure, and she was… Hiding another man’s hickey with a hairstyle that she said was for him which he had said that he liked! She was horrible, absolutely horrible. 

“Great!” Adrien grinned at her. “I’m excited!” And with that he pulled out his phone. “So I’ll need your number, so that I have a way of getting ahold of you.” He shot a glance over to Alya, but Marinette was too dizzy to really think much of it. The bluette nodded and told him her phone number. Adrien carefully put the number in his phone, bit his lip, and then looked up at her. 

“Um.. Just to be sure…” He repeated the number back at her and Marinette nodded. The boy swallowed. “Alright. I’ve got you then. I’ll uh… Send you a text so that you know it’s me.” There was something strained in his voice, something that seemed a little off to Marinette. She almost asked him if everything was okay, but Nino clapped a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“DUDE.” He said. “You’re going on a date with Marinette?! Wait- You two are dating, aren’t you!” The boy’s voice was maybe a little too loud, causing almost everyone in the room to stop and stare at them. 

“Yes.” Adrien said smoothly. “We are, sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

And with that, the classroom burst out into applause and questions. What had it happened? Everyone had apparently known it was going to happen eventually. Apparently everyone knew about Marinette’s huge crush on Adrien, and had been waiting for them to get together for a long time. All of the noise even caught the attention of a blond, walking down the hallway. 

Chloe Bourgeois locked eyes with Marinette, stopping her conversation with Sabrina with a wave of her hand. The room went quiet as she walked in, her heels clicking against the wood floors. Steely blue eyes never left Marinette as she walked right up to her desk. 

“You’re dating Adrien?” She asked. 

As if everything wasn’t already terrible. 

Marinette took a breath and stood up from her seat. 

“Yes, Chloe, I am. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed. Is there a problem?” The blond’s eyes narrowed and she continued to stare at Marinette with pursed lips. She took a breath, and placed her hands on her hips. 

“Adrien.” She said, her tone controlled. “Do you like Marinette?” For a half second her eyes flickered up to Adrien. The boy swallowed, and nodded his head. 

“I do.” He said. “I really like her.” 

The confession was so sweet and honest, it made Marinette’s stomach flutter. Everyone in the classroom let out a collective ‘awww’ and continued to giggle until Chloe’s eyes once more locked on Marinette’s. Slowly, she slid her hands to Marinette’s desk and leaned in until she was directly above her. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She said coolly. “If you hurt him, I will never forgive you.” 

Those…. Were not the words that she expected to come out of Chloe’s lips. 

“Do you understand?!” She asked, frowning at down at Marinette. 

“Y-yes.” Marinette nodded, still thrown off by her childhood rival’s honesty and sincerity. It had been almost an entire year since she had last spoken to Chloe. She had heard rumors of Chloe’s temperament changing, but…. She had never believed that Chloe could be anything but a vain bitch. Chloe’s eyes searched her’s once more before she pushed herself off of Marinette’s desk and stood up. 

“Good.” She turned to Adrien, but never said anything. She only looked at him for a long moment as the room stayed silent, nodded, turned, and left the room. 

“Well that was…. Weird…” Nino said, finally breaking the silence. 

Everyone nodded collectively. 

********

5:48

Marinette was almost done with her makeup when there was a knock at her window. Oh god. Not now. Any time but now. Sure enough, when she looked over, Chat Noir was waving at her with a stupid grin on his face. 

God…

She needed help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo
> 
> Not what you were expecting for Chloe eh? ;b What do you want to see happen next? Looks like Marinette is in quite the predicament. What is Adrien planning?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I had a very busy day...

He knew he was pushing it, knocking on her window moments before he was supposed to pick her up for their date. He knew that she didn’t know that he was Chat Noir and Adrien, but there had to be some kind of way to make her connect the dots. He was sure now--the phone number had confirmed it--Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. Ladybug and Marinette were the same person. He still couldn’t believe it.

Almost immediately after school had gotten out he had called Alya to a meeting with him, where he told her that he knew, and she said that she knew he did and that it took him long enough to figure it out. Honestly, she said that she was surprised that they hadn’t shared their identities with each other a long time ago. The same thing that Plagg had told him… But if Marinette-- Ladybug-- hadn’t been comfortable with it, he wanted to respect that. Maybe she  _ had _ seen too many superhero movies. 

His heart fluttered as Marinette locked eyes with him, pursed her lips, and walked over to the window. 

“What do you want?” She asked, opening it for him. Adrien smiled, slipping easily into his Chat Noir persona. 

“To see you B---”  _ Bugaboo would be too telling _ . He wanted to ease her into it. Yeah. “Beautiful girl.” He threw her a grin, which she promptly rolled her eyes at as she threw her hands on her hips. 

“Chat.” She said carefully. “I like you, I do. But I have a date with Adrien, and he’s coming to pick me up in… 10 minutes.” Her face paled a little bit. “And I’m not even done with my makeup!” She groaned and rushed back over to her vanity. 

“Well, you see.” Adrien stepped into her room, strutting easily over to her table. “I’m here to pick you up for him.” He winked at her through the mirror. 

Marinette promptly fucked up her eyeliner. 

“CHAT!” She hissed, reaching for makeup wipes and whining about the black smear. “Can you not? Please? I’m serious about this. It’s no time to be making jokes like that.” She dabbed at her eye until the misdrawn wing was gone. She started to re-draw it. Chat watched her, a little pleased with the attention that she was paying to her makeup… For him. He waited until she had finished to speak again. 

“I am serious.” He said calmly. “I’m here to pick you up and bring you to meet Adrien at  _ Le Jules Verne _ , he thought it would be more… impressive, if I picked you up instead of picking you up with his father’s secretary and his bodyguard.” He shrugged playfully. “But you can walk if you want.” Marinette glared at him. 

“Adrien said he would call me.” 

“His phone is dead.” He returned easily. “He spent the day planning your date and forgot to charge it.” The lie was believable enough for a light blush to spread over her cheeks, and for Marinette to give a small ‘oh’ in response. Chat grinned at her. 

“So what’s it gonna be?” He asked. 

“Do I get more time to fix my makeup?” She responded. 

“As long as you don’t care too much about your hair.” He winked at her. “It’ll get messed up in the wind.” Marinette frowned. 

“I guess I’ll put it in a bun for the trip and take it out when I get there…” Chat nodded, and then she paused. “Wait, why are you helping Adrien take me on a date…?” She asked. Chat flicked his tail, wanting her to be questioning it, and trying to pick the right words to send her down a path to figuring out who he was. 

“Because I want you to be with Adrien as much as you want him to be with you.” He responded. She looked confused. “Just because we have a thing as well, doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be with the love of your life!” Finally, Marinette rolled her eyes again. 

“If I’m dating Adrien, I’m going to be dating Adrien.” Goodness he loved this girl. 

“That’s okay. I’ve still got Ladybug.” 

“I thought you said--”

“I think she’s coming around.” He winked at her, sending a flash of red across her face. 

“T-That’s good.” Marinette opened her Mascara, carefully brushing at her lashes. Adrien smiled, and started to explore the room, giving the girl a little time alone with her makeup.

“Come and get me when you’re ready to go.” He said, looking around at the designs and drawing that adorned parts of her very pink walls. She also had a dress form standing, with a deep blue dress draped over it- a little too large looking to be for her. 

“That dress is for Alya, nosy kitty.” She called over her shoulder. “It’s a birthday present.” Adrien touched the fabric. “It’s not done.” It was still beautiful. He could tell that it wasn’t done, but he could tell that Marinette was far more talented than even some of the designers that he had worked with doing photoshoots… If he tried, he could probably get her some kind of in with them. He should try. He tapped one of the pins and smiled, moving on to the next thing. A scarf, draped around the neck of a velvet form, light blue, and so much like the one that he had received from his father all those years ago. This scarf, though, had gold embroidery flowing through it’s edges- soft to the touch. Wow… The scarf was so soft.

“Who is this for?” He asked, continuing to finger the material. 

“Adrien.” She responded easily. Adrien felt his throat clench up a little. It was beautiful, and so flawless, and…. Right, his birthday was coming up soon. This scarf was so familiar… 

“For his birthday?” He asked, his voice betraying just a little too much emotion. 

“Yes.” Marinette had turned around, and was looking at him with an odd expression on her face, he blinked a few times and looked away from her, continuing to rub at the scarf. What if the other one had been from her?

“Have you… um… Made one of these before….?” He asked. “Without the gold?” He couldn’t look up at her. That year… The year his father had given him the scarf. 

“How well do you know Adrien?” She asked, and then said. “Yes. I made one for him a few years ago. 10th grade year. Somehow there was a mix up, and he thought it was from his father and he looked so happy that....”  _ Ouch _ . “I didn’t have the heart to tell him.” So… His father hadn’t cared. Adrien sucked in a breath. 

“Oh.” He said. “Cool. Didn’t know that was where the scarf came from. Good to know. You really care about him.” 

“Yeah….” She paused. “Are you okay Chat?” Chat nodded and let out a deep breath. 

“I’m fine. Let’s get you to that date, huh?” He turned and smiled at her, pushing back the swelling emotion. Marinette was had gotten up and was standing a few feet away from him, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in thought. He tried to brighten his smile. 

“You don’t seem fine.” She noted. “Are you jealous?” 

“What? No!” 

_ Connect the dots, damnit! _

“Okay…” 

“No, I’m not jealous. I want you to be with Arien, trust me I do.” He reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear, giving himself a glance at the hickey he had given her. She blushed and bit her lip. 

“We should go…” She said at last. Adrien nodded. 

“You look beautiful.” Marinette bit her lip. 

“Thanks.” 

************

It didn’t take them long to get to the restaurant, but Chat dropped her off a little further away from it so that she could fix her hair. Her makeup seemed to be fine, mostly because she kept her face tucked into Chat’s chest so that the wind didn’t make her eyes tear up. He could only smile at her when she stepped out of his arms and began playing with her hair. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then!” He said, starting to walk away. 

“Chat!” She called after him, looking nervous. He turned and quirked his head to the side, smiling at her. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“Do I look okay?”

_ Breadcrumbs _ . 

Chat smiled, locking eyes with her. 

“You look stunning, My Lady.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened just a little, but before she could say anything he was gone, his own heart pounding in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again tomorrow! I hope you guys liked it! Please keep commenting, they really do keep me in it! I also love to hear what you would like to happen next! This is a fanfic for you guys! :) <3


	18. Just The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! Sorry! I got taken away on a beach trip, and couldn't write. :( Here's a longish chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!

It had to be a coincidence. There was no way that it could be anything but a coincidence, the way that Chat had called her his Lady. He must call everyone that. He must! Still, she watched him make his exit with weak knees and a pounding heart. Even from within her bag, she could hear Tikki ask her what that was. Generally… As Marinette, he would call her Princess. Not that they hung out all the time though. It was a common phrase… But  **holy shit** . 

_ What if he knew?  _

Wait… Last night he had said….

_ Fuck _

_ FUCK _

He knew. He had to know. He knew, and he was basically telling her that it was her turn to figure out who he was. Marinette felt the panic begin to rise in her, and she tried to reason with herself. If he did know, who knows how long he had known for. If she was just being crazy, then he didn’t know and… And…

Was she a little disappointed? 

Oh god. 

_ Oh no. _

What was going on?

Marinette bit at her lips, and toyed with her hair. 

“You should get to your date…” Tikki reminded her.  _ Right.  _ Yes, her date. Her date with Adrien. Marinette nodded numbly, and started her journey towards the restaurant. She had seen it in passing before, never dreaming of going in, so she wasn’t lost. But… She could certainly have been more excited as she was welcomed and guided through a beautiful room with sweet lights and delicate tablecloths. She could have admired the view of Paris outside the clean windows, set through the frame of the Eiffel Tower. The host brought her to a small table towards the end of the room. She 100% could have been more thrilled when Adrien waved them over. Instead, she left the host and sat down at the table with a soft:

“Hi.” 

Adrien’s head tilted to the side.

“Are you okay?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, his face showing both concern and amusement. Marinette nodded. 

“Yeah… I’m just feeling a little… off.” She shook her head and smiled at him. “This is lovely.” She commented, deciding that it would be a good starter away from her awkward opening. Adrien smiled and looked around as if he hadn’t previously taken in their environment.

“Yeah.” He said, looking back at her. “I’ve been here a few times.”

“Oh cool!” Marinette said, blushing and picking up her menu. “Then, uh, you can help me order! Because I’m terrible at new places.” She smiled sheepishly back at him, judging herself for every word that had just come out of her mouth. Why did she have to be so awkward all the time? Couldn’t she just be  _ normal _ with Adrien? She was able to be kind of normal with Chat Noir. She could just pretend that he was Chat Noir-- Marinette peeked back up at the blond. It actually wouldn’t be that hard to picture him as Chat Noir. They had very nearly the same hairstyle-- obviously Adrien’s hair was much tidier-- and a similar build and…. The same lips…. 

Nope, that wasn’t working. 

Marinette tried to make herself breathe properly, but when she looked up and Adrien was staring at her again she knew that it was a lost cause. He smiled though, bless him, and held out a hand for her. 

“Breathe Marinette.” He said, taking the hand of hers that was on the table and giving it a squeeze. Electricity shot through her body, and her face blazed as her eyes shot up to meet his. God, his eyes were so green and pretty. If she could actually see the color of Chat Noir’s eyes she was sure that they would look really similar to Adrien’s.  _ WAH! Stop thinking about Chat Noir while you’re on a date with  _ **_Adrien_ ** _ , Marinette!  _

She couldn’t help it. Even the way that Adrien’s hand felt in hers reminded her of Chat Noir, and there was nothing that could stop that feeling. Maybe she would just be perpetually awkward when it came to her love life. 

“S-sorry” She breathed, biting her lip. “I’m just nervous.” Adrien gave her a big, toothy, grin and hummed. 

“That’s perfectly fine, My Lady,” Marinette’s eyes shot up to the boy. “Let me take over.” He winked at her and Marinette was pretty sure that her heart stopped beating. 

“Wh-What?” Adrien was looking at the menu now, but looked up at her to give her a half smile. 

“You look stunning, by the way, If I haven’t already said that.” The words echoed what Chat had said to her earlier. His tone, just the same. The way that he watched her, just the same. That gleam in his eyes, and the smirk on his lips. Just the same. 

Okay. 

Marinette felt her heart racing, pounding in her ears as she stared openly at her date. He only watched her, waiting. She blinked a few times.  _ No _ . He was probably just waiting for a response. Some kind of thank you. He had just complimented her. She had to say something. 

“T-Thanks.” She managed, her head still spinning with images of Adrien and Chat Noir. Chat Noir and Adrien. No. 

No way. 

Nope. 

No. 

Just. 

…...

No. 

Impossible. 

It would be impossible.

Completely impossible. 

They could not be the same person. 

No. 

No?

“S-So.” She said, her tongue heavy in her mouth. “Y-You sent Chat Noir t-to… Pick me up?” Adrien’s eyes widened a little bit and then he nodded. 

“Something like that.” He said, taking a sip of his water. What the fuck? Why was he being so… so… He continued to watch her with piercing green eyes. Oh God.  _ Oh God. _ Marinette swallowed. 

“H-How do you know him?” She asked slowly, her mind turning into some kind of cogwork puzzle, slowly working. She wanted to look away from him, but somehow she couldn’t. She was trapped staring into those green eyes as they watched her every move. He was analyzing her, evaluating the situation with an array of emotion flickering across his face. 

“What would you guess?” He asked. What? What kind of question was that? Why was the air so tense? What was going on?

“Um… Work?” She tried. 

“Hmm.” Was the only response that she got. Marinette blinked at her date. There was something in the air, something so close to breaking. Something that he was doing? Adrien? Her sweet Adrien? Except… The look that he was giving her, as he rested his face over interlocked fingers. Those eyes sent shivers down her spine. 

The tension was broken by a waiter. 

“Bonsoir!” He said happily, looking over the two of them. “Can I get you two anything? Drinks?” Marinette looked up at him, still not quite ready to talk, because her mind was mostly just mush. Adrien looked over at her, sucked at his cheek a little, smiled, and then looked back at the waiter. 

“What do you have for mixed drinks?” He asked. 

“The menu is here…” The waiter said, picking up a thick black book from their table and handing it to Adrien who smiled opened to the first page. His eyes widened a little bit, and he gave a little laugh. 

“These special drinks? Do you still have them?” He asked, showing the waiter the drinks he was pointing to. The waiter looked, and smiled. 

“Yes. They’re very good actually.” 

“Perfect.” Adrien grinned. “I’ll take that one,” He said, pointing to the drink, and she’ll have that one.” 

“Cute.” The waiter said, smiling. “Will that be all for now?” 

“Yes please. We should be ready by the time you come back with those. Thank you.” He handed the waiter the black book and the waiter nodded and headed off. Marinette frowned. 

“What if I didn’t want a drink?” She said, maybe a little too sarcastically. Adrien’s face fell, and he looked at her with a terrified expression. 

“Oh no… S-Sorry. I just saw he drinks and I got excited.” He bit his lip. “Y-you don’t have to drink it.” He pouted. “I was planning the date all day, and I wasn’t even thinking… Sorry.” He couldn’t make that face. That wasn’t fair. 

“I was… Joking.” She said, feeling bad. “I was just trying to… Joke…” Fuck. Were his feelings actually hurt by that? She  _ was _ joking. Great job being terrible at joking Marinette. How many times has Alya told you that you’re not funny? Now Adrien feels bad. Great going. 

“Really?” Adrien asked. He looked up at her, a pout still on his lips. 

“Really.” She swallowed. 

“Oh.” Adrien’s face brightened. “I think you’ll like this drink.” 

Marinette felt relief spread through her, and she smiled at Adrien. He was cute, Adrien was cute, and this was just a new side of him that she hadn’t seen before. Just because he was acting more outgoing and confident than she was used to him being in school didn’t mean that he had to be compared with Chat Noir. Yeah. 

Adrien was Adrien. 

Right?

They had a little light conversation after that, talking about their days at school and how they felt about the semester so far. They laughed about their friends and how they were amazed that the relationship had lasted as long as it had. Of course, they both hoped that Alya and Nino would stay together for a long time. The relationship was healthy, and they were happy together. Marinette was actually amazed at how easily she was able to slip into conversation with Adrien. Somehow their talks felt familiar and comfortable. The two barely noticed the waiter coming back with their drinks. 

“Ladybug” The waiter said, making Marinette jump as he placed a red drink with dark berries floating in it in front of her. “And, Chat Noir.” Almost as if in slow motion, Marinette watched as the waiter placed the dark drink down in front of Adrien. Green eyes were already watching her as she looked over. Slowly, he smiled a Chat-like smile and thanked the waiter. He told him their orders, which the waiter happily took, and suddenly they were alone again. The tense atmosphere was back. Once again, the air threatened to shatter around them. What it would reveal… Marinette wasn’t sure. But, as she watched Adrien pick the lime out of his drink, her head was spinning. Chat Noir. 

Adrien Agreste. 

Adrien picked up his black and green drink and took a sip. “It’s good!” He laughed, seeming a little surprised. “Are you going to try yours?” He asked. Marinette blinked a few times, and looked down at her drink. It was called  _ The Ladybug _ , a bright red cocktail with berries and god- she hoped not tequilla. She hated that. But. 

But. 

_ Ladybug _ . 

Her heart was racing, her breathing growing short and awkward. Like clockwork, like pieces sliding together, like dominos…. Marinette felt her eyes going wide as she stared at the drink and as she slowly looked up at Adrien. 

This was where an Akuma should attack, right? Just as the air was about to break. To prevent that from happening…?

“Princess?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette drew in a sharp breath. 

She could see it... 

The air shattering around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to maybe get another chapter up later tonight! Let me know what you guys think! What do you wanna see? :)


	19. My Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So many comments on that last chapter! I'm so glad that you guys liked it! Here's a new one! :) You guys really do keep me going!

Adrien wondered if he had gone too far when Marinette stood up, staring at him with wide eyes and heavy breaths. She had to have figured it out. He had given her enough hints for her to be able to figure it out. He really wanted her to have figured it out--Not only that he knew she was Ladybug, but that he was Chat Noir. He needed her to have figured it out. But maybe he had gone too far and too fast. He had just been waiting for  _ so long _ . Okay, not SO long seeing as he just figured out her identity this morning but. But. He bit his lip and stared up at her. 

“M-Marinette…?” He asked, trying to get her to say something. 

“H-How?” She said quietly after a moment, finally blinking her beautiful blue eyes. She sat back down slowly in her seat and looked down at the drink and back up at him. “How did you…” Woah. What was that expression? Why did she look so sad? What was going on inside of her head? She had left the question open for interpretation. It seemed like it at least. Marinette was asking him how he knew that she was Ladybug, but still allowing for the possibility of him not being Chat Noir. Did she hope that they wouldn’t be the same person? No. It had to be a good thing. He just had to confirm it for her. It was a lot to take in.  _ Say something Chat like.  _

“Your uh... Spots were showing.” He said in a not-at-all-chatlike-way-damnit, tapping his neck in the place where he had left her a hickey the night before and trying to give her an innocent smile. Marinette blinked at him, her lips twitching. She brought her hand up to the hickey, looked down, took a deep breath, and looked back up at him. The breath seemed to have helped because her face, though extremely vulnerable, was less pale and shocked looking. She simply searched his face with her big blue eyes. 

There they were, staring at eachother in the open. Looking at each other as Chat Noir and Ladybug--without their masks. For the first time, they saw each other all at once; Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir. It was overwhelming, sure, but… Adrien felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He hoped to god that she felt the same way. 

“C-Chat...?” She asked, her voice barely audible. He kept his eyes on her, giving her a gentle smile and nodding his head. Marinette took a deep breath, and raised her fingers to her lips, blinking rapidly against some swell of emotion. Honestly, the expression made him feel the same thing. He took a shaky breath in himself, and their eyes never left each other. “Oh god…” She whispered against her fingers. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, reaching out a hand to touch her. Marinette let her hands fall into his over the table, and Adrien gently ran his thumb in circles over the back of her hand. She nodded, painfully slowly. 

“I-It’s just… I never would have… _ You _ ”

“I thought that at first too.” He admitted, laughing a little. “But now it just makes so much sense.” He pulled out his phone. “Sorry about lying.” He opened her contact, and their string of texts. “I honestly hadn’t really confirmed it until this morning.” He showed her the screen. “I can’t believe we didn’t figure it out sooner than this with having each other’s real phone numbers.” Marinette shook her head at the screen and actually… laughed.  _ She laughed. _ That was good. Laughing was a good sign. 

“Wow.” She said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” Adrien put his phone down and then pulled her hand up to his lips, laying a soft kiss to the back of it. “Do you still….um... love me?” He asked, his heart rate picking up. Marinette’s eyes widened again, and blush spread across her face. She pulled her hand back and away from him, looking away and then back at him. She bit her lip, her eyes glowing against her reddened skin. She just had a way of making him feel breathless, she was so beautiful. And he could only imagine… Now that they had opened up about their identities… What they have done, and what they could do. 

What they would do. 

He had to push the thoughts back and take a breath. He swallowed and raised his eyebrows at her, feeling like a little too much time had passed without her saying anything. What if she changed her mind about loving him? 

“Yes.” She said, finally. Her voice was soft and gentle ringing with truth and vulnerability. “Yes, I do.” She bit her lip again, watching him. “D-Do you….? L-Love me?” The question was so soft, but he heard it. 

“With everything that I have, I love you.” He said with absolute confidence. “I’ve always loved you, and I always will.” He touched her hand again, this time interlacing their fingers and giving her a gentle squeeze. Marinette’s eyes were watering, and the girl sniffled a little bit. Adrien felt that sniffle go through his body like a shock. “D-did I say something wrong?” 

Marinette quickly shook her head, her eyebrows knitting together as she smiled at him. Her lips were wet, and her eyes were shining with emotion, cheeks only left with a breathtaking brush of scarlet.

“No,  _ Chaton _ , you said everything right.” The girl purred back, her eyes glowing in the dim light of the restaurant. She was too beautiful, too beautiful to exist before him and grace him with her presence. And the way that she bit her lip a little and then smiled at him….

_ God _ ,

This girl was going to give him a heart attack. 

********

When they finished their food at the restaurant, Adrien had his driver bring her home. After locking himself in his own room, and a few words with Plagg, Adrien transformed, packed a rather large bag, and jumped out of his window, beginning his journey to Marinette’s house before making his way to the Eiffel Tower for the third time that day. He had plans, and their date was certainly not over yet. It would be a surprise to her, but he liked to surprise her. The tower would be closed at 12:00am, and his plan would have to wait a little longer, but. He was thrilled to meet her up on her roof until then. They could still keep an eye on the city, they just wouldn’t be as…. Involved in everything. If everything went according to plan that was. Not that it had to go according to plan. Goodness that would be nice though. Wouldn’t it? 

Chat sighed as he flew through the city, taking in the smell of the night’s air and clearing his head a little bit. The world around him felt differently now that he no longer had the weight of having to hide himself with his Ladybug, or having the contain himself with his Marinette. From now on, everything was going to be amazing. Even if nothing went right in his life, Marinette was right. She was his shining light. 

Speaking of light…

The light was on in her room, and he could see her shadow moving through her window. Goodness she was beautiful. 

“But soft,” He said to himself with a stupid smile on his face, just loud enough to be heard through the window as he landed beside it and leaned himself up against the glass. “What light through yonder window breaks…?” He sighed. “It is the east,” He grinned. “And Marinette is the sun.” That fit surprisingly well. “Arise fair sun,” He said, growing even louder. “And kill the envious moon! For she is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid art far more fair than she.” He could only imagine what Marinette thought of his show, and wondered when she would open the window for him. “Be not her maid!” He declared, turning to touch the window. “Since she is envious.” He almost laughed to himself. “Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!” And just for dramatic effect, he repeated the last line. “Cast it off!” Finally, he felt the window begin to open. “Ah, it is My Lady!” He said, helping her open the window and then jumping through it and making a grand entrance as we walked towards her, picked her up, and spun her around. “O! It is my love!” He laid a gentle kiss to her forehead as he put her down. “O, that she knew she were.” He winked at her, coming away from her but still touching her arms. The girl’s face was bright red and she was biting her lip. 

Goodness she was cute. 

He was super in love with her. 

Oops. 

Not oops. 

It was wonderful. 

“Bonsoir.” He said, bringing one arm up to brush her hair behind her ear. 

“Chat.” She breathed, a little warning in her voice and then biting her lip again as she nodded in the direction of her computer. 

“Hi.” The singsong voice of Alya made Adrien jump. What was Alya doing here? She must have come over to check on Marinette after their date, but. But. Well, it wasn’t like she didn’t know. Still, she was sitting there with a smug smirk on her face and her arms and legs crossed as she sat on the chair. 

“Hi.” He said back, dropping his arms from Marinette and backing away like a caught child. Of course Alya was here. He looked back at Marinette, who was positively scarlet and out of words to say. 

“Soooo” Alya said, tilting her head to the side. “Anyone gonna tell me what’s going on, or do I have to guess?” The question was pointed at Marinette, who made a muffled sound of distress beside him. So. She didn’t know that Alya know. “I becha Romeo will.” Alya said with a wink. Adrien felt his own face growing red. He had been so super cheesy, and Alya had been there to witness it. Curse the cheesy side of him! At least this wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. 

“We. Uh…. Finally exchanged numbers.” 

Subtlety wasn’t really his strongsuit. 

“WHAT?” 

Marinette exploded beside him, looking frantically from him to Alya and back. 

“What?” She tried again, a with controlled emotion this time. Adrien cleared his throat. 

“Uh…” He looked over at Alya for help. “She knows”

“I know.” Alya said at the same time as him. 

“Oh god....” Marinette sunk to the floor, and covered her face with her hands. “You  _ know? _ ”

“Um.. Yup. That’s what I just said. Girl, do you think you could hide it from me? I figured it out the other night when your phone went off. Don’t be freaked out. I’m surprised it took you guys so long to figure it out.” Alya looked a little uncomfortable now. “Marinette?” 

The bluette sighed dramatically, and fell onto her back. 

“So much for a secret identity.” She groaned. 

Adrien and Alya laughed, and when he looked down at her, Marinette was smiling a little as well. It felt nice to have a place where they didn’t have to hide. They both knew that, no matter what, they could always trust Alya. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should we give poor Marinette a break? What do you wanna see next? :3 Can't wait to read your thoughts!


	20. Why Don't You Just Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long! My life has been crazy. This chapter has been difficult to write, and this is mostly a filler. Hope you still like it though!

 

Marinette had been pretty sure that she was going to die of embarrassment when she heard Romeo’s monologue being performed at her window. Her eyes had probably gone the widest they’d ever gone when she looked over at Alya and scrambled for some kind of excuse that would explain the clear and obnoxious Chat Noir reciting Shakespeare at her window. That he liked to come by and harass her for sweets sometimes, is what she said.  Alya had given a little raise of her eyebrows and a small smirk, and had accepted the lie with the grace of a friend who was waiting patiently to be told a secret that she already knew. And now, laying on the floor, Marinette could only groan at the memory. How had everything changed so drastically in the past few hours? 

Suddenly there was not one, but two people who knew that she was Ladybug.  _ Suddenly _ her relationship with Adrien was a  _ lot _ more intimate and really something that she had never even dared to dreamed of. Even if it  _ was _ a really great fantasy. 

It was a reality now. Her reality. 

Marinette sat up, slowly getting back onto her feet. 

“So should I leave you guys to your…. Date?” Alya asked, eyeing the large bag on Chat Noir’s back suspiciously. “Or do you do every patrol like this?” Alya was brutally honest. But… She did have a point. Marinette narrowed her eyes at Chat Noir and made a face. What did he have planned? He had to have something planned. What was in that bag? 

As soon as Chat’s face went a little red, Marinette put a few pieces together and felt her face flare up as well. Alya snorted, looking between the two of them, and patted Marinette on the shoulder. 

“Got it. I’ll let you guys get to that then.” She winked, squeezing Marinette’s shoulder and then leaning in and whispering in her ear for them to stay safe and have fun. 

If Chat’s monologue hadn’t been embarrassing enough…

_ THAT _ killed her. 

Giggling, Alya skipped out of the room, and shut the door behind her. 

_ Shit _ . 

Marinette would just have to talk to her tomorrow about this whole thing. 

“Um…” Chat Noir started, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He put the bag down on the floor. “Sorry about that…?” He bit his lip, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“What’s your plan kitty?” Marinette asked, eyeing the bag, and trying to regain her composure. 

“Um…. Can it be a surprise? I kinda wanted it to be a surprise.” Well. With that pout, how could she deny him? Damnit. So the bag would be a surprise. She could guess, a little, but. She’d wait.

“I guess.” She sighed, and then shook her head. “I can’t believe Alya knew.” It was hard to believe, really it was. For so long they had gone with no one knowing who they were and then… 

“Yeah. She knew before me.” Chat laughed. “But… What doesn’t Alya know?” There was a fair amount of truth in that. Alya was sharp, and Marinette had honestly always wondered when she was going to put the pieces together. She was a little glad that her best friend knew now. Marinette simply smiled at Chat Noir. 

“Well… Hi.” She said laughing a little, and walking closer to him. 

“Hi.” Chat said, almost melting as he reached out his arms for her. She happily walked into his embrace, revelling in the warmth that surrounded her. It only made it better when he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and ran his claws gently over her back. It felt good, but… 

Well, claws were claws.

“Y-you don’t have to be um… transformed, you know.” She said, daring only a little to look up at him. Telling him to do that almost felt like… Like telling him to take off his clothes or something. His hands stopped, and she could feel his body tense up a little bit. “We don’t have to be on patrol for another couple of hours….” Marinette bit her lip. 

“Hah…” Adrien laughed. “I guess I don’t…That’s weird.” 

“Yeah…” She could feel him swallow. 

“S-So I’ll do that then…” 

“Okay.” 

Chat Noir backed away from Marinette, blushing and fidgeting just a little bit before detransforming. 

_ Wow _

She knew that Chat and Adrien were the same person, on an intellectual level. Watching him transform from one to the other…. Watching that happen… It made her feel breathless and nervous. Gone was the black clad, fairly cocky partner of hers, and in his place stood Adrien Agreste. Beautiful and perfect Adrien Agreste. 

_ Fuck _

She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. How in love with both identities she was, and how- crazily enough- he felt the same way about her. Lucky. 

A black shape flew up and landed on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“FINALLY.” The creature said, rolling his eyes at Marinette. She could only assume that this would be Adren’s kwami, like her Tikki. Speaking of…. Marinette heard the bell like laughter of her Kwami, as she flew over to where they stood. 

“They did it at their own pace.” She said gently, settling down on Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Which was probably the slowest disclosure EVER!” The black cat kwami groaned. Marinette had to laugh a little bit. The creature was certainly over dramatic. 

“I might have to agree with that one.” Tikki said with a smile, nuzzling Marinette lovingly. 

“Um… This is Plagg.” Adrien said, pointing to his kwami. 

“It’s a pleasure meet you.” Marinette said, nodding at him. 

“Isn’t it?” Was the response that she got. 

“This is Tikki.” Her own kwami curtsied, and gave a small giggle. 

“I’m glad to finally meet you Adrien.” She said.

“Y-yeah. You too!” The blush that spread across the blond’s face was adorable. How was he so adorable? Adrien was a perfect human. That was interrupted by Plagg groaning:

“Camemberrrrttttt.”  

To which Adrien frowned and responded:

“Plagg is obnoxious, sorry.”

“It’s hard work transforming you! I’m old, you know!”  

Everyone in the room collectively rolled their eyes at him. 

“I’ll um… go grab some snacks?” Marinette watched Adrien. She was growing increasingly nervous about him being in her room. Not a bad kind of nervous but… Well… He was in her room, and he wasn’t transformed, and it was  _ Adrien _ but it was also Chat and…. And… She couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed and maybe even hopeful? Shit! He wasn’t supposed to be hopeful that anything would happen. It was just that well… The last time that they were in her room… The last time they were alone...

_ Stoppppp _

“S-sure.” His face was red. Was he thinking about the same thing? Marinette swallowed, and nodded. “D-did you want to hang out on the roof?” He asked, biting his lip a little. 

“Y-yeah. That sounds good.” 

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

….

What, were they 15?

********

 

Marinette carefully brought a tray of sweets and cheeses up to her room, thankful that her parents had gone to bed for the night. She was also thankful that her room happened to be right above the kitchen, and not at all near their room on the lower level at all. She didn’t want to have to worry about them being able to hear anything that was going on in her room… Even if it was just talking. It would probably be just talking, wouldn’t it? It was totally the suit that made Adrien so… Confident. She wouldn’t expect him to… Not with the way that the day had been going, and with how awkward they were being around eachother. She got to the end of the stairs when she had that thought, and then decided that well… Maybe a bottle of wine and some glasses would be good as well. 

Juggling all of that, she finally opened the door and made her way into the room. 

“Adrien?” She asked, keeping her voice down just a little bit. 

Where was he? 

Part of her had expected him to be standing in the same place when she got back, but well. He wasn’t. Which only left the option that he was sneaking around her room. Marinette frowned, and placed the sweets down on her computer table. 

“Here kitty, kitty.” She said, tossing her hands on her hips and looking around the room. Was he hiding? No way was he starting a game of hide and go seek in her room. No way. With a frown, Marinette started to look in all of the places where he could hide. 

“Hey Plagg~” She sang. “I brought your cheese~” 

A black shape zipped down from her bed. 

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. 

“Where’s the cheese?” The tiny creature asked, drooling a little. 

“Desk.” She responded, making her way over to the ladder that lead to her bed. 

Adrien had to be up there. What could he possibly be doing in her….

“Gotcha!”

As soon as she’d gotten up onto the platform, she was tackled onto her bed by a warm mass of person. 

“Omph!” She gasped, hitting the mattress and glaring up at Adrien. She couldn’t be mad at him, of course, because he was grinning over her. 

“Whatcha gonna do now, My Lady.” He purred, sliding her hands over her head and taking both of her wrists in one of his hands. He was bigger than she thought he was… Marinette felt her face turn red, as a hint of arousal brushed through her. She licked her lips and swallowed, looking up at the man before her. 

“N-not sure?” She answered meekly. “What are  _ you _ gonna do?”

Had she really just asked that?

Great. 

Good job. 

Adrien’s eyes widened, and his cheeks lit up.  

“U-uh…” 

Marinette laughed, and tilted her head to the side. 

“Why don’t you just kiss me then.” She said coyly. Adrien’s blush deepened. 

“A-Are you sure?” He asked. 

“I’m entirely sure.”

Because there would be nothing more wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are always greatly appreciated and always keep me going! Let me know what you guys thought, and what you would like to see next!


	21. All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. All smut. This chapter is only smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long, I wanted it to be well developed. haha here's some smut.

There was something electric about kissing Marinette, something that shook Adrien to the very core and made every inch of him light with fire. There was something that made his head spin and his heart race, and made him want to dig himself into every inch of her. He wanted to bury himself in her skin and become as much a part of her as he was himself. He loved how very soft her lips were under his, and the sensation that he got when her fingers slid through his hair and down his back. Every touch that she placed over his body made him shiver and shudder with want. She moved like she was made for him, breathed in time with him, and kissed him unapologetically. She was pure magic.

He loved her confidence. He loved that she could feel comfortable with him, despite everything that had changed in the past few hours. It had seemed like it had come as a shock to her, but she also seemed to accept it with a grace that so well became her. She was perfect. Perfect for him. 

Adrien let their slow kisses build into something more hungry, let his control slip just a little. Marinette sighed into his lips, tightening her own grip on his body and letting her legs wrap around his just a little. He swallowed, his body pulsing with the feeling of her body under his. He fought back against the want for her that threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to take it slow, kiss her at the pace she wanted, go in the direction that she wanted them to go. He certainly didn’t want to push. But,  _ god _ did he want her. 

He couldn’t even describe how badly he wanted to be able to push forward. He couldn’t express the extreme feeling that threatened to overpower him, make him pull her clothes from her body and ravish her. 

It wasn’t lost on him that this was their first time like this with no inch of superhero suits between them. This moment was all them, Adrien and Marinette, no masks. It was very nearly overwhelming. Still, with all of the swimming and heat inside of his head, he wanted to make sure that she felt safe and respected. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel worshiped and loved. He wanted her to understand that she was everything to him, wanted her to understand that with every touch and kiss that he laid upon her person. 

Carefully, Adrien leaned his weight onto one elbow, doing his best not to break their kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair, tugging gently at the silk strands. He brought the other hand down her side, eliciting a muffled moan from her throat.  _ Fuck. _ Adrien bit at her lip as he kissed her, running his hand all the way down to her thigh and rubbing it in circles. Marinette was putty under him, making it very nearly impossible to control himself. 

“What do you want?” He asked with a strained voice. She could certainly tell what he wanted. There was no way that she couldn’t tell from the…. Everything about him. But, he could control himself. He could contain himself to only kiss her. It was all about what she wanted. Marinette was in complete control of this situation, and he wanted to make sure that she knew that. He looked down at her, noting that his breathing was shaky, and his breath was hot. Marinette’s lips were wet and swollen, parted, as she looked back at him with half lidded eyes. Her freckles were swimming in the redness of her cheeks, blue eyes glowing up at him. The girl swallowed and shuddered as he rubbed at her thigh. 

“I-I want you.” She groaned. The words made him feel like he could explode. There was so much want in him, want for her. 

“ _ Marinette _ .” He said softly, trying desperately to control his thundering heart. 

“Adrien?” She breathed. 

“I need more clarity than that.” He groaned, leaning down and biting at her neck. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” She hissed. “I want-” He could feel her swallow, causing him to bite and lick at her neck, making his way down her body. “I want-” She moaned. 

“Do you want this?” He asked, running his tongue over her collarbone. 

“ _ God _ . Yes.” How could she make her voice sound like that? How could he control himself at all when she made her voice sound like that? How could he do anything but tear her to shreds in the wake of his want? How could he leave any of her untouched? Adrien moaned against her throat, kissing her smooth skin as he let his hand run from her thigh back up, fingers dancing at the hem of her shirt. 

“Do you want this?” He asked, slowly pushing the shirt up. 

“Y-Yes.” Her voice vibrated against his lips. 

“Okay.” He said nipping at the skin below his lips, and when she moaned again he couldn’t help the way that his hand slid up under her shirt, pushing the fabric up and over her breasts so that her gently padded bra was the only this left between his hands and her flesh. He bit at her skin once more before sliding himself down her body to begin kissing at her stomach. 

“ _ Adrien.” _ She whimpered, her hands both grasping at his hair. He  _ loved _ the way that she said his name. Still, he swallowed against his urges and continued his careful work against her skin. His hands slid around her back, touching the back of her bra and fiddling with the clasps, he undid one… two… then, he paused before the third hook set the bra free. 

“Do you want this?” He checked. 

“ _ Yes _ .” She hissed. 

_ Fucking god. _

Adrien unhooked the last clasp and pushed the bra up and out of the way to reveal her pale, well formed breasts, and hardened nipples. With a low growl he began to kiss at the erect spots, focusing his attentions on one side and then the other, running his tongue around in circles until the girl’s moans were becoming choked and breathless. Marinette was already such a mess below him, whimpering and gasping, her legs tensing around his hips. He continued his ravishing of her chest, enjoying maybe a little too much the texture of her nipples on his lips and tongue. When she moaned once more, he set himself to biting at her breast, sliding his teeth over and off of her nipple in quick succession until her legs shook and began to fall to the side. 

He tested out rolling his hips against her, similar to how he had brought her to orgasm the night before. She took a long and sharp breath in, her legs coming back up and then parting again. 

“ _ Adrien _ .” She moaned, catching his movements with her own. 

“ _ Marinette _ .” He responded. His voice was strained with want. She was there. She was under him, and he could so easily… He could…. He wanted her so badly. He could imagine how it would feel to slide himself into her. He could all too vividly feel her around him, warm and soft and wet. He whimpered and began to bite and nip at her other nipple. 

“ _ Please _ .” She gasped. 

“Please?” He asked, coming up to look at her. What did she want? He knew what he hoped she wanted but. But. Could he? Would that be okay? What did she want?  _ What did she want?!  _ Her face was flushed, lips wet and shaking. 

“C-Can we… Try?” She looked at him for a brief second before looking away. Adrien’s heart did a loop-de-loop. 

“T-Try?” His voice cracked. Smooth Adrien. Smooth. 

“Y-Yeah.” She swallowed, eyes finding his once more. It seemed a task for her to hold his gaze. “S-Sex?” She bit her lip. Oh holy fuck. Oh dear god. Oh.  _ Oh _ . Adrien could  _ hear _ his blood screaming. 

“I-I-” He couldn’t figure out what to day. “YES.” He said, when a hint of fear crept into her eyes. “I want to. You have no idea.” He swallowed. “I want to.” He took a  shaky breath in, and came up over her face one more. “I really want to.” 

He could have died when a small smile crept over her lips. 

“Okay.” She said softly. 

“S-So.” He started. “Yes?” 

Marinette giggled. 

“Yes.” She said, voice trembling just a little bit. She was nervous, he could tell. They were both nervous. 

“I love you.” He said after a moment. “I love you a lot.” Marinette’s eyes widened. 

“I love you too.” She said, and then giggled once more. “I can’t believe how much I love you.” She bit her lip. “All this time, I’ve always loved you.” Adrien grinned back at her, leaning down and nuzzling her nose with his. 

“Same.” He said. There was a pause as the two just looked at each other. 

“I um… Have condoms in that drawer.” She said, nodding at the small dresser table beside her bed. Adrien’s heart did another flip, and he swallowed. 

“A-Ah- Okay.” He said, climbing off of her and moving over to the drawer, he fumbled for one of the small packages, pulling it out and climbing back onto the bed with Marinette. She was watching him, biting at her lip. “Got it?” He said shyly, already curing himself as he held up the condom like an idiot. Marinette laughed, and sat up. Adrien chewed at his own lip as she came closer to him, her lips curved into a seductive smile as she crawled over him. 

“Good boy.” She said, taking it from him and placing it down on the bed. 

“Th-Thanks.” 

Good job Adrien. You’re  _ super _ hot. 

Marinette’s smile widened, and she toyed with his shirt. 

“Let’s get this off of you?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“Okay.” He swallowed, and began to pull the shirt from his body. Marinette helped and took control of it once it was removed from him, tossing it over the edge and onto the floor. Once done, her hands were on him and her lips were brushing his neck in a similar fashion to the attention he had just shown her not too long ago. “Fuck.” He groaned, tilting his neck back and reaching his arms around her back to pull her in closer. 

“Mnnn.” She hummed, kissing her way up to his ear.  _ Uh oh--- _ She licked at his lobe gliding her tongue around experimentally until he was groaning and clutching at her back. 

“ _ Marinette _ .” He breathed, pulling at her own shirt. That needed to go. As if reading his mind, she came away from him enough for him to be able to pull the shirt and bra from her torso and toss it away. Once exposed, he pulled her close to him.  _ Oh wow. _ The feeling of her skin against his made shocks run through his body. Marinette moaned in time with him, wrapping her arms around him as well. 

Gently, she pushed him backwards until he was laying on her bed staring up at her with curious eyes. Marinette’s face was flushed, and she licked her lips as she looked back down at him causing him to shudder. What was her plan? Marinette wasn’t the type to act without a plan. She definitely had a plan, and he ached with want for her. 

Marinette swallowed and began to crawl her way down his body until she had placed herself between his legs. 

“Off?” She asked him, toying with the button on his jeans. 

“Yes please.” He gasped, shivering and pulsing with her touches.  Marinette undid the button, and slowly rolled down his zipper. Adrien whimpered as she slowly edged his jeans and underwear down his hips. Part of him was nervous for her to see him, but the other part just… Wanted to be free of the cumbersome clothing items. With a pop, Adrien came loose from his jeans. Marinette made a small hum when she saw that, working on pushing his jeans further away. He helped her, sliding them the rest of the way off and landing her back between his legs. 

Marinette hummed again, lowering herself down over him until her breath was ghosting over his twitching member. He felt as if he would explode, he wanted her to--

The girl dipped her head down, kissing him with open lips. 

“Oh fuck.” Adrien dropped his head back as the sensation overwhelmed him. His voice cracked with the feeling of her lips on him, not even around him yet. He could only imagine…. 

“Mnn.” He could feel her smile against him as she kissed down and up his shaft, slowing down as she moved her attentioned to his head. His hips sputtered and rocked under her. She kissed him more and more slowly until the kisses stopped and her mouth slid around him. He very nearly cried out. Very nearly, but he controlled himself. Marinette bobbed her head over him, sucking and licking until he was tugging at her hair and whimpering. She seemed reluctant to stop, but he knew that there was no way that he could contain himself if she kept going like that. 

“M-Marinette.” He whimpered, fingers tangled in her hair. “D-Do you still w-want--” She came slowly up off of him, kissing his head and nodding. 

“Yes.” She said, continuing those kisses up his stomach. 

“Okay.” 

“Will you do the honors?” She asked, smirking down at him. Adrien blinked. Condom. She wanted him to put the condom on himself. He could do that. 

“Y-Yeah.” He said, grasping for it. He could feel her sliding out of her skirt and underwear, pushing them down to the bottom of the bed with her feet as she straddled him. She was wet, extremely wet, over him and he could barely hold himself together enough to be able to tear open the condom and-somehow- get it over himself. He bit his lip and looked up at her, holding himself ready for her. “Okay.” He breathed. Marinette’s eyes met his, and she lifted herself up, finding him with her wetness. Her breathing hitched with his as she began to lower herself down onto him. 

“O-Oh.” He moaned. Adrien felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, his head falling back against her pillows. Mariette's back arched under his hand. 

“Fuck.” She hissed, continuing to ease herself down around him. 

There was a silent and tense moment that seemed to shatter when she took him all the way in and sat flush against his skin. The two of them gasped together. He could stay like that forever. Feeling her around him, filled with him, her hands resting gently on his chest and her lips parted in a moan. Fuck, it was amazing. She was amazing. She was everything that he wanted, and right now she was everything that was around him. The air was Marinette. Nothing was anything other than Marinette. She was the only thing that existed, and that was all that he needed it to be. All of the imagining in the world could not amount to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then we continue in Marinette's POV. Sorry to separate them, I wanted to get this up because I know you guys have been waiting.


	22. Bratty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH so sorry I took so long, and sorry that this is sort. I started school again and I'm like dead. Dead to the world. Here's the conclusion to that last chapter. More fun head. This is just fluff and smut.

(making a note that this is page 69 on my file. Just a note)

 

Marinette felt her head spinning as she slid down around Arien, moaning softly as he slid slowly into her. She couldn’t believe that they were doing this, but at the same time it was everything that she wanted. She wanted to have him inside of her, and she wanted to share this moment with him, and she  _ wanted _ it to be now. It may seem like she was acting too soon, but… She had been waiting for him for years. Now she had him. Sure, it was a little difficult, but she was ready for it. She was aroused. Aroused, but Adrien was decently sized--certainly larger than her own fingers-- and it was hard to focus on not focusing on the sensations that weren’t amazing. Finally, he was all the way inside of her. 

Marinette sighed then, trying to let her body relax around him. There was a moment of silence, and then she felt her arousal stir again and the boy below her bucked his hips the tiniest bit. 

“Marinette.” Adrien groaned under her, his voice strained. 

“Hmn?” She breathed, twitching the hands that had rested on his chest. She watched him, staring up at her with half lidded green eyes and wet lips. He looked like an angel. That was a thought that she couldn’t stop. Adrien was stunning and studded with sweat below her. Marinette swallowed, and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. Adrien moaned into her lips. 

“Please.” He whimpered, his hips twitching once more. 

Marinette felt her face flush as she pressed another kiss to his cheek and then came back up. She took a deep breath in. 

“This is my first…” She began.

“M-Me too.” He said, eyes locked on hers. Then, slowly he smiled, and reached a hand up to her face. “Let’s take it slow, alright? At our own pace.” His eyes searched hers until she nodded. 

“Okay.” She responded. “So… I should… Move.” She looked down at his chest, trying to concentrate on what she should do next. 

“Let’s do this-” Adrien began to sit up. “I’ve read that this is really good for girls.” He said, reaching a hand up to her back and sitting up with her until she was sitting in his lap and he had his legs crossed under her, then, he pushed back a little bit. Marinette felt everything line up, feeling more comfortable now that she had adjusted to him. “Good?” He asked, gliding his fingers through her hair. 

“Yes.” Marinette said, smiling. 

“Good.” He kissed her, running a hand up and down her back. “Let’s move.” He whispered, dragging his kisses to her ear. 

“Ah-Am- Yes.” Marinette breathed back, using her hips to rock on top of him. Adrien moved as well, moaning her name into her ear and causing her arousal to pulse around him. It felt good, actually, the way that he was slowly coming in and out of her.  _ Good _ . Adrien gripped her back more tightly, sucking and kissing at her neck. 

“Fuck.” He hissed, beginning to lower those kisses. He swirled his tongue on her collar bone, holding her as he furthered his attentions to her nipples. Marinette gasped as he nipped and licked at the raised spots, rolling her hips against him more heavily. “Oh--” He breathed against her, meeting her thrusts with his own. “ _ God, Marinette. _ ” He moaned, biting a little harder at one nipple, and then the next. She felt her arousal building, threatening to spill over. Adrien whimpered inside of his throat, rolling his hips into her. The sensations were enough to send her into a haze. She could feel herself getting so close, but… 

“A-Adrien.” She whimpered. “I- I’m gonna-- If you don’t--” 

“Don’t hold back.” He said, nipping at her once more. 

“Fuck.” Marinette held onto him, pulling him closer to her as he picked up his own pacing with her. She began to focus less on the movement patterns, her head getting lost in sensation as she ground herself against him. 

Oh god. 

“Fuck.” She hissed again. “A-Adrien!” The girl bit back, rocking more frantically against him. 

“Come for me Marinette.” He murmured, his voice smooth but strained with his own want. 

“Mn--” The girl clutched at Adriens back, her movements sputtering as her arousal peaked. She felt the orgasm roll over her with an enormous intensity. Everything was golden, and sweet, and hot, and she rode Adrien through it until the sensitivity peaked from pleasureable to something else. It was almost too much that Adrien kept moving inside of her. “A-Adrien” She whimpered, clutching at his back. The boy groaned. 

“D-Did you--” He began. 

“Yes.” Marinette breathed. 

“Fuck.” He hissed, falling back on the bed. 

“Did you?” Marinette asked, concern flooding through her. Adrien smiled up at her. 

“No.” He said, reaching a hand up to stroke her back once more. “But that’s okay.” Marinette pouted, causing Adrien to chuckle and tilt his head to the side. He looked up at her, his mischievous green eyes glancing at her from the side. “Do you think you could keep going?” He asked. Marinette bit her lip, feeling like she  _ wanted _ to continue… But… Everything was so…

Adrien chuckled again. 

“It’s okay bugaboo.” He winked at her. “There’s other ways.” 

Marinette felt her face light up, and she pouted, looking away from her partner. She was really only playing at being annoyed with him for the wink, and couldn’t help a small smile from forming on her lips. She leaned down, and kissed him. 

“Bratty kitty.” She said, nuzzling his nose with her own. 

“Hmmm.” He grinned, then paused. “I’m gonna come out now, okay?” 

“Okay.” Marinette murmured, kissing his cheek. 

Slowly, the two slid apart, and Marinette fell to his side as he pulled off his condom and tossed it towards the small trash can near her bed. 

“Come here.” He said warmly, holding his arms out for her to crawl inside of him. Marinette happily obliged, letting him circle around her. 

“Unf…” She sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest. “Can’t we just stay like this all night?” Adrien laughed. 

“No.” He said gently. “We have a job to do.”

“But…Paris will be fine…” Marinette whined, knowing that she was only half joking. Adrien rubbed at her back, and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Ah, My Lady, don’t jinx us.” He warned teasingly. 

“Right.” She laughed. “It would be just  _ horrible _ if Hawkmoth attacked tonight. I don’t really want to leave your arms tonight.” The last bit was only the slightest bit dreamy. Adrien kissed her again. 

“I don’t want you to either.” 

“Maybe…” Marinette started. “After patrol… Maybe you could come back and sleep here tonight?” She held her breath. The question might be a little ridiculous. They  _ did _ have school the next day but… She wanted to sleep with him. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms, and wake up in his arms. The air was quiet as she waited for a response. It was too late to take it back now. 

“I could do that.” Adrien said. “Yeah!” He squeezed her tighter. “I could absolutely do that!” 

“Okay.” Marinette couldn’t help but smile. 

She loved this boy so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that decent? Sorry! I'm so dead right now. X.X


	23. Dont Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to post. I finally finished my semester. I really wanted to finish this chapter in time to post it as a Christmas Present, but. I couldn't even start it. I've had a lot of blockage, but thanks to some beautiful artwork by http://ceejles.tumblr.com/ I found enough inspiration to move forward again. This will be the last chapter of this part of the fic. This is the first half of the story. I will be working on the next half of it now.

Adrien was on cloud nine. There was nothing in the world that could bring him down from where he was. Never, in all his life, had things felt so… right. Marinette was right. His Lady, his love. She was his entire world, and his guiding light. He couldn’t believe it, still. There she was, everything that he needed, right there in his arms. And she drooled when she slept. Adrien couldn’t keep the wide grin off of his face as the spit pooled onto his chest. Who would have thought that the perfect Ladybug would be a drooler, and yet here she was. Well, she didn’t have to be perfect. She just had to be perfect for him, and holy shit- she was. There could be nothing more perfect than the sleeping girl with her tangled blue-black curls and soft, warm body. She had fallen asleep for quite some time. Enough for him to be able to stay awake and admire the small things about Marinette that he hadn’t been able to pay attention to before. Things that involved her lack of clothing, and sleeping form. 

The girl had well formed curves. He could see it in her skin-tight suit, sure, but he couldn’t follow her skin like he could right now. The shadows in the room traced over each delicate feature, exposing new parts of her body that he never would have thought about before. He loved the way that her belly folded a little bit against her thighs, and the tiny dip between her hips and her legs. Particularly, he loved the way that her breasts pressed against his body. The feeling, and the sight. He would be sure to do a lot of playing around with those. Adrien’s smile widened, as he traced his fingers up Marinette’s side. 

“Mnnn…” The girl mumbled, squirming gently against his side. 

“Lovely lady,” Adrien murmured, kissing at her forehead. He didn’t want to wake her, but he knew that the hour was getting close- when they would have to begin patrolling. “Wake up.” He kissed her again, stroking the hair out of her face. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed herself further against him. 

“No.” She groaned. 

“Yes.” Adrien laughed, rolling himself on top of her. 

“Nooooo.” She whined, a little harder, causing her partner to raise an eyebrow. 

“Time to patrol.” He said softly, leaning down to kiss her. 

“Donwanna” 

“Come on Bugaboo.” He brought his kisses gently down her neck. 

“Mnnn.” He fingers came up to trace encouraging shapes across his shoulders. Adrien laughed, kissing at her collarbone and adding in a few playful nips. “Hey,” Marinette muttered- finally opening her eyes a little big. 

“Good evening sleepy head.” 

“It is.” She grinned, wrapping her legs around him. Adrien couldn’t help but wiggle a little, wrapped up in her arms and legs. He also couldn’t help the wide grin that seemed glued to his face. 

“It’s about to get even better.” He said, tracing his kisses lower still. 

“Oh?” She giggled. 

“Mnnhmnn.” The blond kissed down her chest, and up her side until his lips were wrapped around her nippple and he was sucking gently. 

“H-How so?” Marinette moaned, her fingers digging a little deeper into his skin. 

“You’ll see.” He answered, nipping gently at her. 

“Mnnn.” Adrien watched her head tilt back, a little too eager.

Carefully, he slipped her legs away from his hips, drawing his kisses down her tummy and over her hips. Then, he slipped all the way out of the bed began to climb down the ladder. 

“CHAT!” Marinette hissed from the bed. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Date night isn’t over yet, My Lady!” He called up to her. “You wait here and then meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower in a half hour.” 

“UGH!” Marinette was throwing pillows down at him, but he was already pulling his clothes on and calling out to Plagg before she could hit him. 

As Chat, he grabbed his backpack, quickly jumped up to Marinette to kiss her goodbye, and finally he was out the window and throwing himself towards the Eiffel Tower. It felt great. Everything was perfect. The wind in his hair had never felt so good before. The smell of the air in Paris had never been so sweet. He was happy, and his body was light, and there was absolutely nothing in the world that could stop him from feeling so free. Nothing that could quell the excitement that he had to set up a perfect picnic on top of the Eiffel Tower. To make another perfect date with candles and pillows and blankets. Nothing, nothing at all. 

Except…

 

When he got to the tower… 

 

His heart stopped. 

 

“Plagg…” He breathed, as his eyes cast over the city in flames. “What on earth happened here….” The roof that held him, was the last in a line of houses that had been torn to the ground. The Eiffel Tower was collapsed over the city, and the flames that spread around the broken structures licked up to the sky leaving sparks and embers in their wake. Ashes floated through the air like a gentle snowfall. And even more horrifyingly than that… The world was silent. 

 

_ Everything _ was silent. 

 

Adrien pulled out his phone and dialed Marinette’s number. 

 

Ringing….

 

Flames crackling…

 

No one screaming…

 

Ringing….

 

“Adrien?” 

 

When did she pick up?

 

“Adrien? Hello?”

 

Chat swallowed, blinking at the sight in front of him. 

 

The sight he had no idea how to explain. 

 

The world that stretched out before him was in ruins. In flames. In smoke, and burning embers. 

“Marinette.” He choked out. “Marinette don’t come to the tower.”

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I know. Please, let me know what you want to see. What you think happened. Where you want the fic to go from here. I have plans, but, as always- I love to hear what everyone has to say. The support really helps to keep me going. I was 20 credits in, this semester, so it was nearly impossible for me to do anything outside of schoolwork. Thanks for holding on. I love you all <3


End file.
